PLUS QUE MA PROPRE VIE
by indications de l'immortalite
Summary: 25 años después de amanecer... los problemas no dejan de existir; por cual felicidad te inclinarias?, cuanto amas a una persona... CAMBIANDO UN POCO LA ENTRADA..... LOS COMPLEJOS DE LOS ADOLESCENTES Y DE LOS NIÑOS... LOS TIENEN LOS VAMPIROS?
1. PREFACIO

Esta es mi primer historia... ocurre 25 años depuès de amanecer, al principio será el acomodar todas las situaciones que pasarán a continuación... solo les puedo decir que a veces me extralímito y no pienso con claridad pero en verdad tarato de hacer que esta historia valga la pena... ojala les guste y les dejo el prefacio... en unos días subiré mi primer capítulo... Espero que hagan crítica... ya sea buena o mal :)

« _PLUS QUE MA PROPRE VIE. »_

PREFACIO.

Veinticinco años han pasado desde que todo ocurrió… yo Isabella Swan de Cullen sigo tal como estuve en mis 18 años… Siempre me he preguntado si soy una buena madre para Renesmee y, si soy la esposa adecuada para Edward… él siempre se da cuenta cuando llego a pensar en esas cosas… y siempre me da aquella caricia con la cual me dice "no tienes de que preocuparte, todo esta bien", es bueno que este hombre me conozca tan bien como para darse cuenta de que es lo que necesito, más aún es increíble que aún ahora este enamorado de mí como desde un inicio; dos años después de que me transformo comencé a dudar si él era feliz conmigo…. Si aún me amaba, por un momento creí que le agradaba estar conmigo como humana, porque de esta manera, el podría defenderme hasta de mi misma… además (yo no sé como era antes, pero estoy segura que mi aroma era diferente al menos) si es que solo me amaba por el aroma de mi sangre, sangre que ahora ya no corre por mis venas… o si era por el sonido del latir de mi corazón, el cual según él, era la más hermosa melodía compuesta para sus oídos.

Es increíble como en un principio tuve toda la seguridad del mundo, solo con mi físico logre sentirme no solo diferente, sino más bien autónoma, segura de mi misma… pero aún así… después de toda esa seguridad que sentí en un principio, las dudas y temores vuelven a mí…. Odio sentirme así, pero después de todo… creo que tengo suficientes excusas para ser insegura… yo soy la única vampiro que tiene una hija, que a pesar de que desde un inicio pude controlarme aún ansió la sangre humana y, que tiene por esposo al ánima más hermosa de todo el mundo, que aún así yo, no me puedo comparar con él, y a diario me preguntó ¿Debo seguir con él?


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I. Veinticinco años después…

Muchos marcan el lunes como el inicio de semana, pero en realidad el domingo es el comienzo de ésta, puede ser que se deba a que todos entran el lunes al trabajo, a la escuela e incluso a la guardería; francamente a mi ya no me es importante notar como pasa el tiempo en la forma de días, o incluso en horas, minutos o segundos; definitivamente todo ha cambiado… recuerdo que cuando era humana estos me eran indispensables, mmm… recuerdo que cuando rara vez no hacía un trabajo, y tenía que hacerlo en poco tiempo para poder entregarlo, el tiempo pasaba lo más rápido posible… haciéndome enojar con el, y a veces cuando esperaba en mi cuarto la hora en que Edward llegaba para hacerme compañía en la noche, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, todo era ilógico. Ahora no me preocupo mucho, tengo todo lo que deseaba y más, después de todo tengo a mi Edward, a mi familia Cullen y Swan, Conservó a mi gran amigo Jake y, sobre todo tengo a una hija preciosa que francamente no me la esperaba, mi querida Renesmee.

Si tengo todo, y soy absolutamente feliz por ello.

Pero han pasado 25 años desde que me convertí, y en ese lapso de tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas, como por ejemplo… dos años después de ser convertida, mi madre estaba furiosa, yo no tenía el valor suficiente para poder visitarla, y ella lo deseaba; así que decidió, de manera improvisada debó agregar, visitarme en Forsk, por ello Alice no pudo ver que se acercaba, sino en muy poco tiempo. Charlie lo sabía así que vino en cuanto supo que ella estaba por llegar, aunque eso no fue más que media hora antes de que René llegará.

Charlie se ofreció a explicarle a René lo mismo que él sabía; y como a nadie se le ocurrió una mejor idea que está, todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Cuando llegó René, Charlie le explicó todo en la puerta de entrada, todos escuchábamos todo desde la sala… aunque en los respectivos lugares en el caso de que entraran de improvisto.

Emmett estaba frente al televisor, con una de sus tantas consolas, Rosalie estaba con una de sus revistas en el sillón aunque francamente no le prestaba atención, Jasper tenía uno de sus libros sobre la guerra civil, Alice estaba sentada alado de este ultimo con una laptop en su regazo, con la página de Chanel abierta, Esme tenía una revista sobre remodelación de hogares, Carlisle tenía en sus manos algunos de los expedientes de sus pacientes, Renesmee estaba abrazada de mí jugando con mi cabello, y Edward estaba abrazandonos a ambas, tratando de infundirnos confianza. Jake había ido a ver a Billy por lo que él no estaba con nosotros…

Todo parecía pasar muy lento, y yo estaba atenta de todo lo que decía Charlie a René, y como era que esta estaba reaccionando…

FLASH BACK

-¡René! Que gusto tenerte por acá, dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-No me vengas con eso ahora Charlie, ahora te pido… NO te exijo que me lleves con Bella… solo llamadas… como es posible… ni siquiera una insinuación a visitarme… pero ahora verá… si ella no va a visitarme yo vengo y…..- después de eso empezó a refunfuñar, en realidad solo eran sonidos extraños nada entendibles… aunque debo de añadir que toda la familia soltó una pequeña risita, incluso Renesmee y Edward, de lo que había dicho mi madre; en realidad creó que fue porque sonaba mucho a mi, ahora todos saben de donde lo herede.

-Vamos René cálmate un poco para que podamos hablar… ¿dónde esta Phil?

-Se quedo en Phoenix, se lo pedí, le dije que lo tenía que hacer yo sola, pero ese nos es el punto, ¿dónde esta Bella?, dímelo ahora o sino verás de que soy capaz.

-Bien, te lo diré pero cálmate por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en los cuales René no decía algo coherente, ciertamente escuchaba el corazón de Charlie latir un poco más rápido de lo normal debido a la tensión de lo que fuera a decir, y claramente a la reacción que presentaría René, o eso fue lo que yo supuse. Durante esos 15 minutos, estuve tentada (un millón de veces) a salir frente a René y decirle una versión como la presentada a Charlie de lo que pasaba, pero sucedía dos cosas por las cuales no lo hacía:

Si salía así como así René podría sufrir un ataque de ansiedad por la imagen mía que le presentaría…

No reunía el valor suficiente para notar como me observaría al presentarle mi actual condición…

Estaba aterrada. ¿Y si René me rechazaba?, o si ocurriera lo contrario me aceptará pero queriendo siempre saber de más, eso la podría en peligro y tendría que alejarme de mi padre y de ella para siempre, yo aún no estaba preparada para ello.

Edward sintió mi incomodidad, así que me abrazó más fuerte y me acarició, comencé a relajarme y lo miré a los ojos con agradecimiento implícito en ellos… fue entonces cuando escuche la voz de René, y toda tranquilidad se esfumó.

-Bien Charlie, ya me calme ahora explícame que es lo que sucede…- Lo pidió lo más serenamente que pudo, aunque yo sabía que la curiosidad y la preocupación la carcomían por dentro.

- "…"- Charlie titubeo- Verás René… las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí, mmm... creó que es conveniente que empiece a contarte cuando Bella y Edward regresaron de su Luna de miel….- en ese momento no pude evitarlo, mi mente se agitó recordando lo ocurrido, e inmediatamente me pregunte ¿Charlie le iba a decir tan rápido de Renesmee? Eso me inquietó, Edward lo notó y que apretó a él aún más.

-Verás René, cuando ellos regresaron a mi no me lo informaron inmediatamente, a mi parecer eso ocurrió porque querían un poco más de privacidad, y creó que con toda la familia de Edward en casa, era todo lo que podían permitir de gente junto a ellos…-

-¿Qué?... vamos Charlie eso no te lo puedo creer, como que con eso era la suficiente gente que ellos podían permitir… si solo hubiéramos sido… tú, yo y si acaso Phil… solo tres personas más…

-O vamos René tu me conoce, yo hubiera gritado a todo el mundo que mi pequeña Bella había regresado, y eso implica a que sus compañeros de clases hubieran querido estar con ella y por supuesto también los chicos de la Push… es por ello que creo que querían solo un poco de tiempo más a solas…

- Si creo que en eso tienes razón, sobretodo porque a Bella nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención… hubiera sido algo gracioso de ver… ella huyendo de la muchedumbre que la acecharía con preguntas acerca de su nuevo matrimonio y de la luna de miel… ja ja ja – Al principio estaba agradecida con Charlie por todo lo que había inventado, pero por otra parte, estaba hasta un poco molesta por lo que había hecho decir a René, estaba sumamente avergonzada, y se que eso hubiera hecho mis mejillas enrojecer hasta no más poder si siguiera siendo humana. Todos estaban absortos en la conversación.

Pues bien como te decía ellos regresaron y yo me entere después de un mes más o menos, y eso fue porque… - dudo un poco- El teléfono del doctor Cullen estaba fallando y no me pude comunicar con él para saber si sabía algo de los chicos, así que vine aquí. Cuando llegué Bella me saludó… platicamos y por supuesto se disculpo por todo lo que había hecho… en fin ese día estuvo un poco rara sabes, y antes de que me fuera se desmayo… casi me da un ataque por suerte Carlisle estaba en su día libre y la atendió de inmediato…- Al escuchar la mentirá que decía Charlie, deje de respirar y poner aún más atención a lo que decía, bueno en realidad a todos sorprendió, y ahora todos solo escuchábamos lo que estaba diciendo Charlie; Estaba temerosa, aunque también sorprendida y muy orgullosa de Charlie, su mentirá sonaba como si fuera verdad, solo lo delataba los rápidos latidos de su corazón, pero por supuesto eso René no lo escuchaba, así que continué escuchando, al igual que los demás.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ella está bien… Charlie déjame entrar…-

-No, espera René aún falta más…-

-Pero Charlie como…

-Por favor escucha… bien como te decía… Bella se desmayó y Carlisle la atendió, llamaron a Edward para que estuviera con ella y él bajo inmediatamente… estuvimos todos toda la noche atentos de lo que podría ocurrir con ella, debo decir que Edward me impresionó jamás se alejo de su lado…al día siguiente a eso de las 10 Bella comenzó a despertar pero se veía cansada y pálida, sin ninguna fuerza en su cuerpo, por lo que la llevaron a hacerse algunos exámenes médicos, yo no podía acompañarlos, por lo que me avisaban por teléfono. Créeme estaba muy asustado…

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué no me avisaron nada a mí?...-

- Bueno eso fue por Bella, antes de irse, me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada a no ser que fuera una situación muy complicada, no quería que te preocuparás siendo que acabas de empezar una nueva vida con Phil… ya sabes como es ella.

-Pero… esta bien…

-Si René no te preocupes ella estaba bien ahora… pero debo decir que fue complicado, regresaron 5 días después, la había llevado a un hospital en Seattle pero ella quizo que regresarán, todos la estuvimos cuidando, por turnos por supuesto… Carlisle pidió un par de semanas para poder atenderla, Edward jamás se separó de ella, los demás estaban atentos para ver en que podían ayudar, en verdad la quieren mucho ¿sabes?, y yo solo podía venir en las noches después del trabajo a ayudar. La primer noche que pasó aquí después de que regresaron me dijeron que al parecer se contagió una enfermedad de Brasil, que no era muy peligrosa si se le atendía bien, pero que iban a ser unos meses difíciles, y vaya que tenían razón en lo difícil. Bella se la pasaba con fiebre y casi no quería comer, eso preocupaba a Carlisle, pero Edward siempre hacia algo con lo cual ella comía, así se la pasó unos cuantos meses, hasta que a finales de noviembre se recuperó. Pero en verdad pasaron cosas sumamente… extrañas, a mi parecer. Veras por la enfermedad Bella cambió mucho… demasiado a mi parecer, a pesar de que ya había pasado todo se veía muy enferma aún, y con el paso de los días eso no cambiaba… ella se rehusaba a llamarte porque incluso su voz cambió un poco, y tenía miedo de que lo notarás y vinieras a verla, no quería preocuparte. Así paso el tiempo, me entere que un día vino Jacob, y culpo a Edward de no haberla cuidado bien, ellos se pelearon y se detuvieron cuando vieron que Bella los observaba; después de eso Jake formo una extraña amistad con Edward y ambos cuidaban a Bella, bien sabes que Jake y Bella se quieren como hermanos; en enero Bella sufrió una recaída y todo volvió a empezar, se recuperó un poco pero aún no se veía nada bien, volvieron a hacerle estudios, y ahí revelaron algo asombroso, Bella tenía dos meses de embarazo…

-¿QUÉ?... – Fue lo único que dijo René yo por otro lado aún no entendía como es que mi papá sabía mentir tan bien, ¿por qué yo no tengo esa facultad?, estoy segura que ni entre todos los Cullen (y miren que si son muchos), hubieran inventado algo semejante, Charlie estaba poniendo un orden a mi vida, me sentía como si estuviera leyendo una historia de la mafia con muchas explicaciones, por todos los actos que realizan. Al mirar a mi alrededor, pude notar que si antes había dicho que tomaban atención a la historia de Charlie, ahora parecía como si Charlie les estuviera ofreciendo el conocimiento del porque de la vida, podía notar como todos tenían esa chispa en sus ojos de curiosidad, como si Charlie les ofreciera el oro que esconden los 40 ladrones de Alibaba. Edward no solo se encontraba de esa manera sino con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mandíbula ligeramente abierta; Renesmee por otro lado tenía curiosidad en sus ojos, pero su pequeña manita voló hasta mi mejilla para decirme: "El abuelito cuenta muy buenas historias", con una pequeña risita disimulada.

-Pensé que con ello, Bella te lo diría, pero la misma noche que yo me enteré me dijo que no te lo diría e incluso se puso un poco histérica porque yo te lo quería decir; dos días después de eso, vine a visitarla y le pregunte porque no quería decirte, me dijo que les habían dicho que era muy difícil que el bebé naciera, por la enfermedad de Bella, dijo que ella no quería que supiéramos que nuestro primer nieto no pudiera sobrevivir, no quería que supiéramos que nuestro primer nieto era imposible que naciera, quería ahorrarnos el sufrimiento, dijo que si hubiera alguna forma de borrar el pasado y evitar que yo me enterara, yo haría para que no pasara por esto. Deje que hiciera lo que ella creía correcto, para que se sintiera bien con ella misma. Los siguientes meses fueron aún más pesados, porque Bella no solo estaba enferma y tenía que cuidarse, sino que también necesitaba más cuidados por el bebé, créeme cuando te digo que jamás había trabajado tanto, se hicieron esfuerzos "inhumanos" para que Bella saliera adelante.

-Fue un hermoso 16 de septiembre que nació la pequeña Renesme Carlie Cullen. Una niña muy hermosa por cierto… tranquila René pronto la conocerás… aunque debo decirte las cosas más importantes ahora de toda esta historia… - Charlie respiró profundamente-Primero, por la enfermedad Bella cambió demasiado, recuperó una hermosura extraordinaria, sigue siendo la misma en esencia pero su físico cambió mucho, ahora se parece un poco más a Esme que a nosotros, y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos son ahora cafés dorados y no chocolates… Carlisle tiene teorías interesantes; también otra cosa es que su temperatura bajo considerablemente pero esta bien de salud…. La segunda es que, Carlisle cree que fue por la enfermedad, bueno Renesmee no es una niña tan normal, ella crece muy rápido… apenas tiene un año pero no se ve como una bebe de un año… por un momento pensaron en hacerle un estudio, pero Bella y Edward se negaron por que decían que si los demás se enteraba querrían hacerle experimentos a su pequeña y eso no lo permitirían, así que los únicos que saben de la existencia de la niña son la familia Cullen, Jacob y yo; aunque a la lista tu te acabas de agregar; Carlisle siempre ve el estado de salud de la pequeña para que no exista ningún problema con ella, y bueno eso es todo lo que tienes que saber René.- Terminó contando Charlie soltando un gran suspiro.

René no decía nada supuse que estaba asimilando toda la información que le dio Charlie, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que René hablo…

-¿Puedo verla ahora?

-Claro René solo no la bombardees con muchas preguntas, y trata de no enojarte con ella, creyó que hizo lo correcto por no decirte nada, se que ahora esta muy arrepentida.

Escuchamos los pasos que indicaban que se estaban acercando, así que todos volvieron a sus antiguos puestos, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el gran sillón del living junto con Renesmee. Cuando entraron René se nos quedó viendo mucho tiempo, asimilando la imagen que le presentábamos, así que tuve que saludar para romper el gran silencio,

-Hola mamá…

-Hola- Me regresó el saludo en un susurro, por medio de del pude notar la sorpresa que sentía mi madre, yo no sabía como proceder por lo que Edward al notarlo intervino…

- Hola René ¿cómo ha estado?- René volteó a verlo, pero no contesto, todos estaban atentos, después de un par de minutos René parpadeó cinco veces seguidas nos sonrió, entendí que ya todo había pasado y ella aceptaba no solo a mi sino a toda mi nueva familia, sin importar que.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de ese día todo había salido bien con René, nos visitábamos, aunque no muy seguido pero lo hacíamos, Renesmee adoraba a sus abuelos mortales, y ellos la adoraban de igual manera.

Tres años después de ese acontecimiento nos mudamos a King Country bastante cercano a Forsk, yo decidí no entrar a la universidad hasta después de un tiempo para poder disfrutar de mi familia en general, a nadie le molesto mi decisión por lo que ahora solo me preocupo de hacer a todos feliz. E n cuanto a mi relación con Edward… bueno seguimos como antes… solo en las noches, cuando Renesmee esta dormida, y lo hacemos con cuidado no queremos terminar sin nuestra casa, creo que el hecho de que tenemos que estarnos reprimiendo y que Renesmee últimamente se despierte más temprano, no nos ayudad en nada, ya que nunca terminamos de saciar nuestra hambre. Otro acontecimiento fue que hace un año Jake y Renesmee comenzaron su relación de pareja, al principio nadie estaba feliz pero sinceramente no podríamos negarle a la felicidad de Renesmee, por ello todos aceptamos.

Hoy volvemos a Forks, en un plan de vacaciones, nadie trabajara, solo estaremos acompañándonos unos a otros, yo volveré a ver a mis padres y a los chicos de la Push, estoy emocionada, volveré al lugar donde todo comenzó, y todo saldrá bien. Yo creó.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II. De vuelta a Forks.

-Mmm… - Ya no podía decir más, Edward se había llevado todas mis palabras. Ahora solo se dedicaba a torturarme. Me acariciaba mi vientre, y me daba pequeños besos en mi cuello hombros y pecho.

-¿Mmm…? Eso es lo único que sacó por hacerte el amor en la noche. Debo decir que lastimas mi orgullo Bella.

-Edward, ya no se que decirte; todo, creo que esta dicho.

-Eso no me importa, yo… necesito que me digas algo, necesito saber que tu estas haciendo el amor conmigo, de la misma manera que yo lo hago contigo; me es difícil saber si te gusta lo que hago, si realmente lo disfrutas. Quiero hacerte sentirme, quiero que estés llena de dicha. ¡Oh Dios! No sabes lo que daría por poder leer tu mente, y saber que hago las cosas bien….- Lo calle con un beso, porque este ser extraordinario comenzaba a desvariar. Yo debo de sentir eso, no él.

-Te amo Edward y, escúchame, jamás debes de dudar de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, tu y yo seguiremos juntos, para siempre y no hay nada que nos separe; por favor Edward necesito sentirte en mi, por favor Edward te necesito dentro de mi ahora…- Él solo pudo sonreír y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Lleve mis manos al cuello y al cabello de Edward, lo jale hacia mí y, lo bese. Él de inmediato me respondió, sus manos se deslizaban ágilmente por mi cintura y mi muslo izquierdo, con sus piernas entreabrió las mías, se preparo y en un segundo entró en mí. Cuando eso ocurrió no pude más que sentir un enorme placer, lo pegue aún más a mí. Y en un intento de acomodarme mejor, levante mis caderas; sólo eso basto para que Edward soltará un grave gruñido de placer y acto seguido, susurro mi nombre. ¡Por Dios!, siempre busque lo que más le gustará a Edward que hiciera yo en estos momentos, y por medio de una mera casualidad lo encontraba, por supuesto que se lo iba a dar, pero pensé (con la poca coherencia que aún poseía) que lo haría de manera improvisada para que lo disfrutará más, en el momento que menos se lo esperaba lo haría.

Edward al notar que no lo repetía me miró con ojos de reproche, pero yo solo le sonreí y lo volví a besar, el me contesto, pero estaba levemente frustrado por que no consiguió lo que quería que hiciera. Él seguía dándome placer se movía de una manera que debería de ser ilegal, me abrazo más y dirigió su boca a mi clavícula; note que ya no esperaba nada, y que trataba de satisfacerme a mí, así que volví a mover mis caderas hacia arriba. Lo hice rápido y hasta con fuerza, él solo se apretó más hacia mí, reprimiendo un gruñido recio que amenazaba con salir por sus labios.

Me embistió con dureza, pero con amor; esa extraña combinación que me hacia enloquecer. Quería gritar y que de esta manera él notará mi satisfacción, pero en ese preciso momento Edward volteo a verme y susurro una palabra con la cual me controle…

-_Renesmee…_

Casi olvidaba que mi hija dormía en su habitación, y justo en ese momento, Renesmee despertó. Al escucharla terminamos con lo nuestro y nos vestimos rápidamente; uno pensaría que después de hacer esto por 25 años ya estaríamos acostumbrados, pero la verdad es que no, yo aún ansiaba a Edward a mi lado; y gracias a que no podíamos permitirnos estar más que en las noches para expresar nuestro amor de la manera más primitiva; superamos el record de Emmett y Rosalie.

Al principio fue un tanto incomodo, soportar las burlas de Emmett, y después de toda la familia (e incluso mi gran y "querido" amigo Jake se sumo a las burlas) pero poco a poco Edward y yo lo fuimos superando, así que ahora podemos decir con franqueza que somos los vampiros más tolerantes del mundo; dudo mucho que algún otro vampiro pueda sobrevivir a esta tortura.

Salimos a la sala de estar para esperar a que Renesmee bajara. Como todavía Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra etapa de lujuria teníamos una casa aparte de la familia, aunque todas las tardes íbamos con ellos, Jake decidió (o creo que debo decir "Edward lo obligó") a quedarse en la casa con la familia en las noches. Si, Jake no ha dejado ni un momento sola a Renesmee, y eso la pone muy feliz, aunque creo que en estos momentos Renesmee comienza a darse cuenta de que existen otro tipo de sentimientos en su relación con Jake… siempre supe que esto pasaría, y es por ello que al principio no fui a la universidad, porque sé perfectamente que mi hija no me dejará de amar, pero también sé que las cosas cambiarán mucho de ahora en adelante.

Creo que Edward no se ha dado cuenta, o no quiere darse cuenta. Sé que él ama demasiado a su hija, y yo solo pienso en el día en el cual Nessie nos dirá los sentimientos que comienza a tener a Jake… creo que no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionaré. Francamente no quiero ser como esas madres histéricas que creen que le roban a su hijita, porque ella ya ha "esperado" 25 años, pero también se que esos 25 años en comparación con la eternidad no representan casi nada; por ello siempre trato de pensar en ello para poder superarlo fácilmente, y que eso no sea un impedimento para tener tan buena relación.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-Nada en especial Edward… solo espero que baje pronto; si no llegamos a tiempo, Alice tratará de quemarnos en una gran hoguera.-

-Bueno, supongo que `podrá intentarlo, pero francamente nosotros ya hemos pasado por tantas cosas que dudo mucho que con una hoguera nos separen…

Edward no terminó, ya que en ese momento Renesmee apareció con un hermoso conjunto que Alice le había comprado. Mi querida Renesmee aparentaba tener 16 años, seguía con casi los mismos rasgos de su niñez; su piel blanca, delgada pero con una gracia al caminar natural, con sus hermosos ojos (que en algún momento fueron míos) color chocolate y, sus cabello color bronce y en rizos que ahora le llegaba (un poco más bajo) a media espalda.

Instintivamente sonreí ante la vista que me permitían mis ojos, a mi hija dirigiéndose a Edward para darle un beso en la mejilla de buenos días.

-Buenos días papá.-

-Buenos días cariño.-

-Buenos días mamá.-

-Buenos días Nessie, ¿dormiste bien?-

-Si, ¿mamá, a qué hora llegaremos a Forks?-

-Pues si no ocurre algo no predestinado, Alice comento que llegaríamos como a las cinco; a y dijo que seremos recibidos con una comida y todos estarán ahí, incluso su abuela René-

-¡Que bien!- dijo dando un pequeño saltito, francamente consideró que Alice comienza a influenciar demasiado en mi hija; pero bueno es su única sobrina y sé que le encanta el hecho de que pueda tener algo de ella.

-Muy bien mis amores, será mejor que vayamos a la casa de Carlisle o sino Alice y Emmett vendrán por nosotros. Nessie solo falta tu bolso de mano será mejor que vayas por él, Bella creó que dejaste unos libros en el escritorio.

-Bien en seguida vengo- Dijimos ambas, Edward solo pudo reír ante la situación al igual que yo, Nessie por otro lado se ruborizó un poco. Ambas salimos por lo que faltaba y cuando salimos de casa observamos a Edward en su volvo S40 azul; exacto Edward no ha dejado de comprar volvos, dice que es el mejor auto, ya que con uno de ellos me conoció. Por otro lado ha guardado el volvo plateado con el cual estuvo en Forks, es un recuerdo hermoso los tiempos que estuvimos juntos, yo como humana y él como vampiro, a veces creo que nuestra historia de amor es como la de Romeo y Julieta; ya que hasta que ambos dejamos nuestras vidas, pudimos estar juntos; además recibimos un bono extra.

El trayecto en el auto no nos llevó más que media hora de camino, y al llegar todos estaban afuera esperándonos.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que llegarán, solo faltaban ustedes tres. Nessie me puedes decir ¿por qué es que no traes el conjunto que te dije?- A veces es imposible aplacar a Alice, mi pobre hija es la que más sufre con ello. Ella atraviesa esa etapa que jamás se presentó a mí en la que le gusta todo lo referente a la moda del día, aunque ciertamente no le gusta que Alice se la pase vistiendo como si fuera una muñeca; eso le incomoda bastante, pero aún así adora tanto sus tías y abuelas como para no hacerles caso en la mayoría.

-Pero tía Alice, recuerda que acordamos que me dejarías ponerme este conjunto ahora y antes de llegar a Forks me cambiaría por el que tu querías, y en la noche usaría el de tía Rose- Si mi querida hija complacía a todos.

Será mejor que nos demos prisa, el avión saldrá en dos horas y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes.-Carlisle siempre tan sabio, sabe perfectamente el momento en el cual tiene que intervenir para que las discusiones cesen.- Bella ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien Carlisle, no te preocupes lo podré soportar…- Había decidido que no cazaría y subiría al avión así, sin casar por dos semanas, para poder probar mi gran poder de autocontrol. Pero francamente estaba un poco preocupada, ya que Jasper tenía tres semanas en las cuales no había cazado, para evitar que atacará a alguien el se concentraba en mí autocontrol y así poder tranquilizarse, por lo que debí contenerme lo suficiente en cuanto hubiera personas para así no empezar una cadena de asesinatos. Pero aún así tenía la suficiente confianza en Jasper para que nos ayudáramos mutuamente.

-¡Bells, Nessie! Vaya ya era hora de que llegarán, ah… hola Edward- Sip, ese era Jake, cuando comenzó a hacer eso, creí que Edward se molestaría pero descubrí que su extraña amistad se fue haciendo aún más extraña, ya que a pesar de que la mayoría de veces se trataban con indiferencia; había ocasiones en las cuales se trataban como grandes amigos, y jugaban a luchas; otras, simplemente se odiaban por lo que no toleraban verse, sin embargo no tenían razón por la cual estar así (en una ocasión Edward y Jake se enojaron porque querían sentarse en la misma silla, creo que Jake saca de mi esposo el niño de 3 años que lleva dentro) y otras veces se comportaban como si fueran de esos gemelos que tienen un gran vínculo, ya sea para hacer maldades a todos los integrantes de la familia, o para poder leer un poco juntos, o para que Edward le enseñará algunas cosas sobre la escuela a Jake, o simplemente para pasar tiempo juntos en la tranquilidad de un cuarto con música de diferentes tipos. Si, en definitiva era una amistad extravagante.

-Bueno… después de esta breve sesión de saludos… ¡TODOS A LOS AUTOS!- Gritó Emmett, jamás me cansaría de este gran hermano mío.

Todos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, Nessie puso un poco de trova para el camino, algo bastante relajante. Me encanta la comodidad que podemos sentir con esta música, es como si no importará el lugar en el cual estuvieras los acordes de las guitarras y de otros instrumentos que llegarán a usar en la canción, te hicieran sentir como si estuvieras en tu casa, es música muy relajante y para un vuelo, que en realidad no era en absoluto largo, pero si con el avión lleno de pasajeros que estaban vivos, con sus corazones latiendo y sangre corriendo por sus venas… bueno definitivamente necesitaba algo relajante y que mejor que la música y la hermosa forma que tiene mi esposo de acariciar mi cabello.

Quizás debo de agregar que últimamente el clima a estado horrible, por lo que la mayoría de las carreteras para llegar a Forks habían sido cerradas, por ello no podíamos conducir hasta allá, y no era lógico llegar a casa sin ningún auto o por algún medio; fácilmente hubieramos llegado corriendo, pero cuando preguntarán como habíamos llegado que le responderíamos "_si, bueno es que a nosotros nos es muy fácil correr sin cansarnos"._

_**Renesmee POV **_

"_Lo pude mirar en tus ojos ayer,  
estabas tan lejos, no había que decirlo,  
tu prisa era un ave queriendo volver  
y dejar cielo atrás los ratos vividos._

Con una mirada me diste a entender, y aunque  
ya me avisabas que te había perdido,  
tu boca mintiéndome, un beso, a los ojos  
me hubiera cerrado, de no haber notado

tu prisa, esa tu ansiosa prisa.  
¿Adónde te incita a volver?  
¿Adónde te tiene sujeta  
que no te permite dejar de volver?  
¿Adónde van tus alas,  
esas alas que no acaban de  
llenarse de mañana y te urgen siempre a continuar?"…

Me gusta esa canción… es tan divertida, su música esta llena de vida; creo que es la canción adecuada, la mejor que pude seleccionar. Mamá esta muy nerviosa, cree que carga el mundo encima, y ella cree que nos engaña a mi papá y a mi, pero seamos francos, ella nos sabe mentir. Mi padre me dijo que eso es algo que arrastra desde que era humana.

Note que ella se relajaba ante la música, y yo estaba feliz por ella; ayer me dijo que estaba muy emocionada por volver a Forks, me contó que cuando ella llegó allí lo odiaba pero después conoció a Edward y a una chica muy linda que se llama Ángela y por supuesto a Jake, y pasó de ser un horrible lugar que pudiera tolerar al más extraordinario lugar al cual pudo llegar.

Si ella estaba ansiosa por llegar, según me dijo podría volver a ver a esa chica Ángela, la cuál no había visto desde que se casó con mi papá, además de que iba a ver a Charlie, mi abuelo y a mi abuela René con sus respectivos cónyuges. Y lo que pasa es que mi abuelito Charlie se casó con la madre de un amigo de mis padres y Jake; SI SEÑORES MI ABUELITO SE CASÓ CON SUE CLEARWATER, LA MADRE DE SETH Y LEAH .

Bueno después de este momento de entusiasmo, debemos volver a nuestro tema inicial…. Mi mamá estaba muy entusiasmada de volver, se que mi padre también esta feliz, pero eso es más que nada por la felicidad de mi madre.

El viaje para llegar al aeropuerto fue bastante corto cuando bajamos de los autos pude ver que mi padre y mi tío Jasper estaban haciendo apuestas junto con Jake pero no les di mucha importancia porque eso siempre están haciendo.

Cuando entramos al aeropuerto nos dividimos en _ellos _y en _ellas_. Nosotras fuimos por los boletos del avión y porque mi tía Alice _se vio_ comprando un vestido muy bonito, y en consecuencia nos jalo hacia las tiendas departamentales; y _ellos_ fueron ha bajar las maletas de y a pasarlas por la banda.

Después de haber comprando el vestido de tía Alice y que ella nos obligará a comprar algo para nosotras, vimos nuestro _gran error_ en donde estaban _ellos_…

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS... AQUÍ LES PONGO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA... SABEN... ESTOY CONTINUANDO CON ELLA PERO NADIE ME HA DICHO QUE TAL LES PARECE... SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE CRÍTICAS... LOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA AQUÍ Y PENSABAN DEJARME UN REVIEW PERDÓN NO SABÍA QUE TENÍA BLOQUEADO EL ACCESO, PERO YA LO QUITE... ESPERO REVIEWS ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.... NOS VEMOS PRONTO...**

**AU REVOIR...**

**PD. LA CANCIÓN QUE PUSE AQUÍ ES "TU PRISA" DE FERNANDO DELGADILLO**


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III. Aventura en el aeropuerto.

**Carlisle POV.**

Mi maravillosa esposa, mis queridas hijas y (ahora) mi adorada nieta, habían ido por los boletos para el avión, que ya estaban apartados pero que aún no habíamos recogido. Edward me dijo que no había problema para que ellos dejarán las maletas; y me dijo que si quería podía ir con Esme y las chicas, por lo que acepte gustoso. Pero cuando llegue a donde se supone que ellas tenían que estar, no las encontré por lo que pregunte y me dijeron que se habían ido hace ya como 5 minutos. No le di importancia, ciertamente Alice estaba con ellas y por aquí había muchas tiendas… creo que no es una buena combinación. Decidí darles su espacio y me encaminé hacia donde estaban los chicos, pero antes de llegar con ellos note que alguien me seguía; lo peor es que conocía perfectamente ese efluvio. Es una buena cosa de ser vampiro, no olvido nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Carlisle?, ¿eres tú?...-Sabía que no podía huir, no podía hacerle esto aunque lo anhelará; hubiera sido de mala educación, por lo que a regañadientes me giré para darle frente.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Eres tú, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cuánto hace que no nos vemos?... 3 años, mira que el tiempo no te cambia sigues igual de apuesto…- me lo dijo con una voz con la cual sé perfectamente que trataba de hacerme caer a sus pies, pero jamás haría eso con mi querida Esme.

-Hola Amanda… pues si hace mucho que no nos vemos, tres años… y estoy muy bien.- Se notaba que quería que agregará algo más, por lo que (más por cortesía que por otra cosa) agregue- ¿Y tu como has estado?, ¿Saldrás a alguna conferencia?

-Pues laboralmente, he estado muy bien, me acaban de ofrecer un puesto en el hospital general de Los Ángeles; por eso estoy aquí… aunque en mi vida personal… bueno eso si no ha estado muy bien, ya sabes aún estoy solita…- Hizo un puchero y no me pude sentir más incomodo, eso fue muy insinuante.

Pero supongo que eso es normal en ella. A Amanda la conocí cuando fui a una conferencia en la Universidad de Dartmount hace tres años. Yo en ese entonces trabajaba en una clínica en Hanover, y curiosamente ella también. Ahí fue donde comenzó mi acosadora, siempre estaba tras de mí, y mi querida Esme tuvo un ataque de celos; jamás la había visto así. De solo recordarlo me dio terror, no me dejo acercarme (en todos los sentidos) a ella en una semana. Mis hijos estaban bastante interesados por la reacción de Esme, y no los culpo es una madre para ellos prácticamente, y ella siempre es tan buena y considerada con los demás que son acciones que no se ven dos veces en ella y bueno….Fue exactamente en este punto que me di cuenta… ¡Edward!, y yo de iluso creí que hacia una buena acción… Amanda noto que no seguí la conversación y preguntó con sus ojos brillosos.

-Bueno Carlisle ¿y tú, dime que te trae por acá?-

-Bueno pues estamos haciendo un viaje familiar- En eso pude ver a los chicos, por su cara note que se morían de la risa, ya verían todos ellos cuando estuviéramos en un lugar más privado; pero noté algo más Emmett no estaba.

**Edward** **POV.**

Esto era increíble, sé perfectamente que yo me llevaría la mayor parte del regaño, aunque puedo decir que valdría la pena.

_Bien hecho Edward, esto es mejor que hacer enojar a Bells y mira que eso es muy divertido; oye por cierto creo que Jasper no va a poder controlar la emoción y desbordará toda esa efusividad…_

_Edward esto es genial… oooo ahí viene Esme, a no espera Ali la arrastro a una tienda y no se dio cuenta…_

Ojala salieran rápido de la dichosa tienda yo quería ver la expresión de Carlisle al ver que Esme quisiera matar a Amanda… no puedo culpar a Esme, simplemente porque esta chica se obsesionó tanto con Carlisle que trato de destruir el matrimonio de mis padres… es más en una ocasión pude ver en la mente de Carlisle que en el trabajo cuando no había nadie, ella trató de engatusarlo, vaya que manera, solo llevaba lencería de encaje rojo debajo de un gran abrigo y se lo quito enfrente de él… ja ja ja … sabía que las chicas del siglo XXI eran más insinuantes y atrevidas, y más aún por sus mentes a las cuales tengo acceso, aunque francamente una cosa es que piensen hacer eso, y otra muy diferente que lo hagan… obviamente Carlisle jamás le dijo esto a Esme y quedó como un secreto entre nosotros dos y esta chica; pero mi madre es muy perceptiva, y sabía que algo le ocultaba mi padre por lo que no lo dejo acercarse a ella por una semana. Fue algo muy divertido de ver, simplemente porque siempre a parecido que ellos son la mejor relación, pero ahora que pasan lo que nosotros sus "queridos, buenos y amados" hijos pasamos siempre que salíamos.

Creo que esta de más decir que estábamos muy concentrados para notar lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor….

-Hola guapo… - Una voz que intentaba ser sexy me quitó toda la concentración que tenía para atraerme a la realidad, inmediatamente mi cuerpo se puso rígido.

**Jacob POV.**

-Hola guapo… -Eso fue dirigido a Edward y la risa estaba a punto de salir de mi boca cuando…

-Hola…- Una voz que no era tan empalagosa como la que se había dirigido a Edward pero no por eso menos insinuante me interrumpió mi diversión haciendo que se me congelará la sangre y haciendo a mi cuerpo ponerse rígido.

Esto no podía estarme pasando…

**Jasper POV**

-Hola guapo…- Note que se dirigían a Edward, y pude notar el caos de sus emociones.

-Hola…- Ahora a Jake y actuó de la misma manera que Edward estaba a punto de soltar una enorme carcajada cuando una tercera voz apareció.

-Mmm… Hola…- Mi mundo se acababa de derrumbar.

Todos volteamos al mismo tiempo, y pude notar como tres chicas nos veían con cara de niñas "mírame soy hermosa y sexy" aunque no lo fueran en absoluto… hasta me atrevería a decir que eran grotescas sus actitudes y sus emociones… bueno era pura lujuria lo que desbordaban. Pude alcanzar a sentir una emoción de cierta satisfacción en el ambiente y me percate que esta proveía de Carlisle, supongo que se le podría llamar karma.

-Y díganos, les gustaría tomar un café…- al menos eso me pareció muy normal, aunque después pude notar como Edward se ponía más rígido y sus emociones se apoderaban por la desesperación; así que supuse que era por sus pensamientos.

Las chicas se nos colgaron de los brazos para que no nos escaparamos (o eso quiero suponer yo), y nunca creí que esto podía empeorar, pero que equivocado estaba. Justo en ese momento las chicas salieron y se nos quedaron viendo; con cierto odio; excepto Bella que estaba muy feliz de regresar a Forks (aunque si estaba inquieta) y Esme que miraba para otra dirección.

Pero en este momento me importaba mi querida Ali… se había quedado parada, y no hacía nada más que mirarme con sus ojitos muy abiertos y llenos de rencor y tristeza…

**Alice POV.**

_Ahhh!!!!! _Esto si que no lo puedo creer… pero como se atreven, yo _vi_ perfectamente lo que pasaba con Carlisle, pero ahí también estaban incluidos Edward, Jacob y _JASPER… JASPER_.

Edward lo sabía y Jake y Jasper también por ello hicieron apuestas para ver la reacción de Esme.

Muy bien esto era demasiado _ELLA, ESTABA TOCANDO A MI JAZZ Y EL NO HACÍA NADA_. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía mover mis pies… y esto no estaba bien porque ella seguía a su lado.

**Renesmee POV**

_Pero quien se cree esa, estando así junto con MI JAKE… _Se que Jake es como un hermano para mí pero simplemente no puedo dejar de ver como ella esta abrazando a Jacob de esa manera.

Se que él trata de soltarse de su agarre pero mi padre le ha enseñado que a veces tiene que ser un poco más sutil con las mujeres, y ahora esta aplicando ese principio; no se que hacer sin parecer una amante desquiciada, y por lo que veo mi tía Alice esta igual que yo. _Quiero a mi Jake… _pero ¿qué va a hacer mi mamá?

**Rosalie POV**

Esto si que estaba de lujo….

Esme quería despedazar a Amanda por estar con Carlisle; y este solo le enviaba miradas en modo de disculpas…

Alice no sólo quería descuartizar a la chica que estaba con Jasper, sino que también quería golpearlo a él por no soltarse de ella…

Nessie estaba igual que Alice, solo que de una manera más inocente, como si protegiera a un hermano de unas zorras…

Y Bella, bueno ella si que era todo un caso…. Estaba enfadada sí, pero como estaba tan feliz de volver a Forks no podía enojarse con Edward tanto; aunque si desprendía celos. Pero ¿dónde estaba Emmett?...

-Hola preciosa disfrutas la vista…-

-Emmett, ¿qué has…… - me besó para que no continuará, así que supuse que él tenía mucho que ver en este tema, ya se lo preguntaría cuando nadie pudiera descuartizarlo. Fue ahí cuando noté a Bella. Esto si que iba a hacer interesante de ver.

**Emmett POV**

Eso les enseñará a no dejarme fuera de este tipo de cosas, ahora todas las chicas quieren degollarlos, y lo mejor no me pueden reclamar nada, porque Esme los asesinaría y se entera que ellos sabían esto y no hicieron nada por impedirlo… pobre de mi querida madre, aunque valdría la pena ver que pasa con Carlisle después de todo esto se que él será el más afectado.

**Bella POV**

Cuando salimos de la tienda de bufandas y guantes a la cuál nos llevó Alice, lo primero que pude ver fue a Edward siendo abrazado por una chica rubia teñida, blanca de piel, que llevaba puestos unos lentes de contacto de color azul claro, y llevaba un atuendo muy comprometedor…. Un intento de falda que podía pasar por un cinturón ancho de color rojo y una blusa de manga corta de color blanco que tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados, por lo que se podía ver el comienzo de sus senos; junto con unos zapatos de piso del color de la falda. La que estaba con Jasper era de piel apiñonada y ojos verdes (estos si eran naturales) como aceituna; su cabello era castaño oscuro. Llevaba el mismo conjunto solo que en azul cielo. La última, la que estaba con Jake era blanca con su cabello teñido de rojo y sus ojos eran cafés claros, el mismo conjunto pero en color amarillo.

Creo que mi visita a Forks me mantenía un poco fría la cabeza por lo que pude notar como Edward y los demás trataban de liberarse como caballeros, pero estas chicas no los dejaban; que puedo decir son demasiado buenos para su propio bien. Fue ahí cuando note que no están a la vista ni Emmett, ni Carlisle. Voltee un poco a mi izquierda y noté que Carlisle estaba siendo acechado (una vez más) por Amanda, una chica que se obsesionó con él cuando estábamos en Hanover, y fue por ella que nos tuvimos que ir de ahí. Emmett por otro lado llegó junto a Rose y la abrazo por atrás, supe inmediatamente que él tenía algo que ver. Es decir, ¿cómo, curiosamente fue el único que no paso por ello cuando todos estaban juntos?

Noté que Rose esta feliz de no ser la que sufriera por lo que estaba ocurriendo; también noté la expresión de Esme, Alice y Renesmee; todas estaban estéticas en sus lugares, no daban indicio alguno de querer moverse. Todas querían descuartizar a las chicas que estaban colgadas de ellos; pobre Esme ella casi nunca pasa por esto; por ello puede que este un poco mal… jamás había visto a Alice quedarse así; pero definitivamente Renesmee era la más intrigante, su mirada daba mucho más de lo que había dado a entender de lo que sentía por Jake. Mi querida hija comenzaba a enamorarse, eso me lastimo un momento, y después recordé a Edward, él podía leer su mente si no se cuidaba se daría cuenta y podría lastimar a mi amigo. Cuando voltee a verlo, note que tenía miedo de lo que yo hiciera así que no se dio cuenta de Nessie, pero no podía permitir que esto ocurriera; Nessie tenía derecho a decirnos cuando estuviera lista. Así que tenía que hacer algo para alguien se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría con mi hija.

Me encaminé hasta donde estaba Edward con una bolsa que Alice me había dado; fingía que estaba buscando algo dentro de ella para disimular un poco… ahí noté que no me estaba enfadando con él y eso no estaba bien, como que estar con ella y no quitársela de encima solo por ser caballero y yo estando presente. Bueno esta noche debe ser castigado… bueno regresemos a lo que estaba… Caminé hasta llegar a ellos, noté que las chicas habían guardado silencio y podía sentir sus miradas en mí. Cuando levante mi cabeza para mirar ellas trataban de asesinarme con la mirada, no me importó, al contrario sonreí como nunca hacia Edward, él solo pudo mirarme con una cara de asombró.

-Edward, amor, ya estoy lista para irnos; perdón por tardar pero ya sabes com9 es Alice con las compras… buenos vamos ya no querrás que tus suegros se disgusten por que lleguemos tarde… Por cierto Jake, Jasper creo que deberían de ir por las ultimas cosas del equipaje, Alice les dirá donde están…- ellos aprovecharon y corrieron; debo decir que las chicas estaban decepcionadas; pero lo que me impresiono fue que la desabrida no soltaba a MI EDWARD eso me molesto.- Disculpa puedes soltar a mi esposo… en serio se nos hace tarde, ellas quedó en shock por mis palabras así que tome el brazo de Edward y prácticamente se lo arrebaté.

-Bella… yo…-

-Ahora no Edward, estas castigado esta noche..- le susurré- Ahora vamos a recatar a Carlisle.- Se que estaba triste, pude ver como Jasper y Jake trataban de ser perdonados por Alice y Nessie; casi se hincan eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

-¿Amanda?, ¿caso eres Amanda?- Dije cuando llegamos junto a ella y Carlisle, teníamos que vernos "educados" y "buenos" ante los demás; Carlisle me vio con ojos de agradecimiento, y pude notar que Edward no iba a decir ni pío, por lo que continúe con mi drama.

-Vaya Amanda tanto tiempo sin verte, mira que encontrarnos de esta manera no es la apropiada.

-Bella hola querida, no has cambiado nada eh!, sigues igual de hermosa.-

-Vaya muchas gracias, luces bien… perdón disculpa que los vaya a interrumpir pero lo que pasa es que el avión esta apunto de salir y nos tenemos que ir, Carlisle, mamá te espera.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Bella; lo siento Amanda, pero os tenemos que ir, te deseo suerte en tu nuevo trabajo…- diciendo esto comenzó a caminar y nosotros lo seguimos; creo que sentí cierta pena por Amanda, por ser dejada así pero todos sabíamos que si se le daba la oportunidad, ella se aprovecharía de Carlisle.

Edward y yo no hablamos en todo el viaje, se que estaba triste, pero yo ya no podía dejar ser tan débil frente a él, porque se aprovecha. En el vuelo Alice y Nessie perdonaron a Jasper y Jake; Carlisle seguía hablando con Esme, pero se que ella no lo había perdonado. Aunque, también sé perfectamente que lo perdonaría llegando a casa. Todos nos amábamos demasiado como para ser separados de esta manera. Lo único que pienso en este momento es….

Volveré a Forks

Veré de nuevo a Ángela

Protegeré el secreto de Nessie hasta que ella este lista

Hare que Edward no este tan triste.

* * *

**Hola a todos... aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia... esperö que les guste, ahora les dejaré un poco de lo que viene después....**

**la historia lo necesita, así que tendré que matar a alguién después... quizas en dos capítulos... con ello todos los problemas empezarán...**

**otra cosa es que habrá un problema psicologico en uno de los personajes y esto es igual a MAS PROBLEMAS...**

**EN FIN...**

**GRACIAS A :**

**aizen63 y a ale medina por agregarme a sus favoritos....**

**ale medina gracias por ser el primer review que recibí...**

**espero no decepcionarlas con la historia...**

**hasta el proximo capítulo...**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV. Forks.

**Esme POV**

El viaje a Forks fue bastante agradable, es increíble como todos estábamos entusiasmados de volver ahí; definitivamente Forks fue el mejor lugar en el cual nos pudimos asentar.

Desde que yo era humana siempre he creído en el destino, y eso en muchas ocasiones fue el punto de partida de las discusiones que tuve con mi esposo mortal, recuerdo que en una ocasión me golpeo por creer en esas cosas, pero si él estuviera en mis zapatos en este momento creó que se volvería loco. Cuando fui convertida por Carlisle, me preguntaba en cada momento que era lo que pasaba, y creo que fue mi mente abierta lo que me permitió aceptar esto mucho más fácil.

Aunque, quizás no debería de desviar del tema….

Sí, todos estábamos felices por volver a Forks… ya que sorprendentemente nuestras vidas vámpiricas extravagantes, se hicieron aún más extravagantes cuando Bella llegó a nuestras "existencias".

Es increíble que Bella existiera en esta época, me refiero a una persona con su carácter, este ser tan bondadoso que siempre da y trata de alguna manera de hacer sentir mejor a todos sin preocuparle su seguridad; quizás ese también sea en gran defecto de ella…

Alice encontró a su mejor amiga y una hermana muy diferente a Rose; Rose encontró la bondad que se encontraba muy en el fondo de su ser gracias a Bella, además que puede consentir a su sobrina como si fuera su hija, ella consiguió su sueño de ser madre a través de Bella; Emmett consiguió esa hermanita que necesita ser defendida de todos, porque a pesar de que Bella sea vampira aun conserva esa inocencia de niña, además de que la molesta mucho porque ella se lo tolera; Jasper se siente seguro con ella, lo noto mas calmado, el autocontrol que tiene Bella hace a Jasper sentir confianza en sí mismo, creó realmente que él ha superado en gran medida la ansiedad de beber sangre humana; Carlisle y yo manejamos un pensamiento similar, tenemos a una nueva hija y además nuestro primer hijo ahora es feliz y esta completo (debo admitir que en algún momento que Emmett hizo el comentario de que Edward era un vampiro homosexual lo regañe pero unos minutos después lo pensé seriamente porque jamás pudo encontrar a la otra mitad de su ser, me siento culpable de ello, de pensar así de mi hijo pero simplemente paso) y; bueno obviamente Edward encontró a aquella persona que lo amará para la eternidad y siempre estará junto a él. Además todos recibimos un enorme regalo… mi querida nieta Renesmee, junto con su fiel objeto de imprimación Jacob.

Si ahora puedo decir que todos somos felices.

Yo, no necesito ver el futuro, leer los pensamientos de los demás o sentir sus emociones; porque conozco perfectamente a cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia; y puedo decir con toda seguridad que cuando llegamos a Forks todos nos sentimos como en casa; esa sensación es increíble.

A pesar de que todos sabían que veníamos aquí solo para pasar un momento de felicidad en modo de vacaciones todo estaba perfecto, sobretodo para Bella que tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus padres, amigos de la Push y a su única verdadera amiga humana. Estaba muy feliz por ella; Nessie tenía ganas de hacer saltó del acantilado, Bella le contó acerca de ello y creó que Nessie planea sentirse identificada con su mamá, por ello lo quiere hacer; Edward siempre será Edward en cuanto se enteró se enfadó y no lo permitió, pero Bella lo convenció _(y francamente es lo único que planeo decir)_.

-Esme, amor… creó que nos tienen una sorpresa…- Volví mi vista hacia nuestra casa de Forks y lo que vi me conmovió, es increíble lo que habían hecho por nosotros.

**Bella POV.**

_Ya estamos en Forks, ya estamos en Forks, ¡¡¡YA ESTAMOS EN FORKS!!!_

No lo puedo creer, estoy tan emocionada. Edward todo mi mano porque sabía él que yo no sabía que haría con tanta emoción… _ya he mencionado que adoró a mi esposo_… sabe como me siento sin preguntármelo.

-¡MAMÁ! Mira nos tuvieron una sorpresa…-

Volteé inmediatamente para ver que me señalaba Nessie. No lo podía creer… todos estaban aquí….

Absolutamente todos. Mi madre, su esposo Phil, Charlie, su esposa Sue, Ángela con Ben, y todos los de la Push. Esto era increíble.

-¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS!!!- Nos gritaron todos pude notar que mi familia estaba tan feliz como yo. El hecho de ser aceptados por todos era increíble, me alegraba tanto saber que yo era en cierto modo la causante de todo esto. Aunque claro que no podía darme todo el crédito, Renesmee tenía en 50% del crédito. Y es que cuando por fin todo el ajetreo de los Vulturis pasó, todos sintieron curiosidad por conocer a mi hija, y ella con ese don suyo de hacer que nadie se aleje de ella, bueno eso hizo más fáciles las cosas; por otro lado, Edward me dijo que yo también tenía mucho que ver porque todos querían saber como era yo como vampira, y que muchos, a pesar de todo, me apreciaban tanto que no querían perder contacto conmigo. Incluso Leah se volvió una buena amiga, después de todo lo que pasó, y pudo conseguir convivir en paz con Emily y Sam; después de cierto tiempo descubrió que Sam no era su objeto de imprimación, lo cual le dio ánimos para estar con ellos, sin embargo descubrió que Sam era muy importante en su vida y después de una pequeña plática con Emily ellos tres se volvieron inseparables.

Por todos estos cambios en nuestra forma de convivir el tratado se reformo 2 años y medio después de mi transformación. Ahora nos dejaban visitar la Push a nosotros, solo que con ciertas condiciones, Comcel alimentarnos bien antes de ir, no llevar a otros vampiros que no fueran de nuestro clan y, en el caso de Jasper, que si el iba tendría que mantenerse cerca de mi ya que al parecer yo lo controlaba. Todos aceptamos gustosos y de vez en cuando íbamos a la playa a pasar algunos días con todos los chicos.

-Bella, hija, ¿cómo has estado?-Mi madre me abrazó en cuanto baje del auto… es increíble como ella casi no había envejecido como muchas otras mujeres que conocía; al igual que Charlie no se veían tan viejos como se supone que deberían de estar.

-Muy bien mamá. Hola Phil. Hola Charlie. ¡¡¡HOLA CHICOS!!!

-¿Bella?, cielos, pero mírate como has cambiado-En los ojos de mi querida amiga Ángela pude ver alegría pero también cierta incomodidad.

-Hola Ángela- La abrace y ella se estremeció, pero acepto muy gustosa el abrazó…

La tarde dio pasó a la noche… y todo era genial, no podía creer que todo esto pudiera pasar podía volver a ver a mis queridos amigos como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Edward POV.**

Me encantaba ver a Bella de esta manera, tan feliz, me alegraba que a pesar de todo ella pudiera estar cerca de aquellas personas que son muy importante para ella sin ningún temor.

También estaba feliz por mi familia, y por mi mismo; podía leer todos los pensamientos de los que se encontraban en la comida cena que nos habían organizado en modo de sorpresa (de la cual nosotros no habíamos tocado nada de comida) puedo decir que nos sentíamos como humanos… Rosalie estaba que no cabía en ella misma de alegría, se sentía tan humana que a cada momento sus ojos se hacían cristalinos en señal de querer llorar. También estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a Leah, porque a pesar de que al principio no se toleraban, encontraron algo que las unió e hizo que en ellas comenzará a forjarse una amistad. Me refiero, claro esta, a su necesidad de molestar a Jake.

Jasper se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo, porque no quería atacar a nadie. Alice y Emmett parecían niños chiquitos de 5 años a los que los vuelves a juntar con sus amigos de guardería. Carlisle y Esme estaban felices de pasar tiempo con otras personas a las cuales consideraban amigos, y se sentían aceptados. Nessie estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a sus abuelos, había pasado ya 3 años desde que no los veía solo les llamaba por teléfono; y también estaba feliz de ver a los chicos de la Push. Este último sentimiento era el que se mostraba más en Jake, ya que tenía la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus hermanos.

Yo por mi parte no solo estaba feliz de que toda mi familia lo fuera, sino que también pude sentirme normal; podía platicar con Ben sin sentirme extraño y diferente a él. Bella nos había regalado el mejor obsequio al unirse a nosotros. Y bueno creo que, como estaba castigado esta noche, no podría agradecérselo, pero mañana estaría encantado de hacerlo.

La noche pasó y todo estuvo fascinante.

**Bella POV.**

Cuando el reloj marcó que ya eran la 1 de la madrugada, todos terminaron por irse. Jacob se fue a casa de Embry para ponerse al día con él. A pesar de que tenía su propia casa en la Push, no le gustaba quedarse ahí, después de la muerte de Billy, lo hacía sentirse mal estar encerrado en ese lugar; nadie le dijo nada acerca de eso y todos lo apoyamos en sus días sombríos.

-Vaya, si que les hicimos falta ¿no creen?- Como siempre Emmett nos hacía reír.

-Mami, me gustaría mucho ir a nuestra casita.-Me dijo Nessie mirando sus zapatos con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto cariño- Note que tenía sueño, así que me gire a la familia.- Nos vemos mañana.-

Después de que le desearán buenas noches a Nessie, nos fuimos a ver la casita que teníamos ahí, fue entonces cuando me percate que esta no podría ser habitada, pero vaya sorpresa que me encontré al ver la cas en perfecta condiciones. En la puerta había una nota.

_Bella, Edward y Nessie…_

_Cuando nos enteramos que vendrían a Forks arreglamos su cas porque supondríamos que volverían a pasar las noches aquí como en los viejos tiempos. Esperamos que les guste el detalle._

_Leah y Seth._

Cuando entramos observamos que la casa era exactamente igual a como la dejamos hace ya 20 años. Sentí un enorme agradecimiento por ellos.

-Bueno, yo me iré a dormir… Buenas noches papá.- dijo mi hija dándole un besó en la mejilla a Edward, quien se lo devolvió y la abrazó deseándole buenas noches.- Buenas noches mamá.-

-Que tengas dulces sueños cariño, descansa.

Cuando Renesmee cruzó la puerta para ir a su habitación nosotros nos encaminamos a la nuestra. Cuando llegamos Edward me abrazó y besó llevándome a la cama, pero yo todavía reacordaba lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto, por lo que lo separé de mí.

-Hoy no Edward, te lo había dicho, estas castigado…--

-Y no podrías castigarme de otra forma…- me miró con la mas letal de sus miradas y sonrisas, casi caigo en su juego, pero decidí volverme y recordar los diálogos de Platón para liberarme de lo que hacía, funciono.

-No, ahora leeré un poco, tú podrías hacer lo mismo….

La noche fue de lo más larga, pero tenía que ponerle un alto a Edward.

**Edward POV.**

No se como ella pudo soportar toda la noche sin hacer nada, pero yo estoy que me llevan los mil demonios…

Pero fue capaz de hacer eso, ahora estamos en casa, y Emmett no me deja de molestar porque, a pesar de que nadie se lo dijo, sabe perfectamente porque estoy así. Pero esto no se queda así Isabella me va a conocer esta noche, e incluso ya advertí a Nessie que ella se quedará en esta casa la noche de hoy, que Carlisle y Esme la cuidarían, ella no puso objeción alguna, sabía que Bella y yo estábamos peleados o algo parecido porque no nos hablábamos.

**Bella POV.**

Se que Edward está enojado, bueno mejor dicho toda la familia sabe que Edward esta enojado, aunque no saben el porque. Esta noche lo incontentaré, aunque no debería, pero es que no soporto que él este enojado por mi culpa. Ni siquiera se a sentado a tocar en su piano.

……

……

…….

Ya pasan de las 6 de la tardé y Edward desapareció desde las 3, esto no esta bien, comienza a preocuparme. Noté que mi celular comenzó a vibrar y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Edward.

_Isabella_

_Te veo en la carretera en la primera curva que esta rumbo a Forks en unos minutos._

_Necesitamos hablar seriamente._

_Edward._

No lo puedo creer, Edward estaba enojado porque no tuvimos sexo anoche. Yo trataba de no abalanzarme a él para demostrarlo que tenía autocontrol, y que no haría lo que el quería; demostrarle que aún soy la mujer pensante de la cual se enamoró desde un inicio; y él se enoja porque no lo hicimos. Eso me hirió creí que le gustaba todo en mí, cuantas veces me lo dijo, y yo ahora no se si me gritará por dejarlo con las ganas, puesto que las noches es el único momento que tenemos para amarnos de esa manera, o si se mostrará tan tranquilo y me dirá que necesitamos tiempo. Francamente prefería que me gritara. Me di cuenta que las inseguridades que sentía cuando era humana, volvieron a mí, y eso me molestó, tome el celular, le avise a Nessie que estaba con Esme, que saldría con su padre; ella solo asintió, en cuanto a la ultima me miró preocupada, yo le sonreí para que no se inquietará.

Salí corriendo de la casa; afortunadamente este día me había puesto sólo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de color azul, ese color que le encantaba a Edward; no vi necesidad de un suéter, porque yo no sentía frío y porque al fin y al cabo estaría con Edward.

Cuando llegué a la curva de la carretera pude ver a Edward. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro, y un suéter de cuello de tortuga que se le ajustaba muy bien a su musculoso pecho y una chamarra de color beige. Esta situación me parecía un Deja Vú, pero el rostro de Edward hizo que solo le prestará atención a él. Estaba serió, demasiado, ni siquiera se había acercado para darme un beso, ni siquiera me hablaba. No me gustaba verlo de esta manera; pero no se que hacer iba a empezar a hablarcuando él lo hizo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Isabella. Yo…- titubeo un poco, como si estuvierá escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.- Necesito mostrarte algo, pero antes quiero que apagues tu teléfono, se que lo haz traído y no quiero que nos interrumpan.

Hice lo que me dijo, esto no me gustaba. Y las inseguridades vinieron a mi después de 25 años.

-Tenemos que correr, creó que necesito un mejor lugar.-

Ni siquiera me dejó decir algo, comenzó a correr y, yo lo seguí. Con cada metro que pasaba en el caminó yo estaba más aterrorizada. ¿Y si ya no me amaba?, ¿y si se daba cuenta que esto no había sido más que un error?, ¿y si ya se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo y solo estaba esperando un momento adecuado para decirlo?... Pensé en esto, y traté de saber las respuestas de las preguntas que yo misma me había planteado.

Veamos, hasta donde yo sabía los vampiros jamás se separaban de sus acompañantes, esto era porque los sentimientos que emanábamos los de nuestra especie se multiplicaban, pero ciertamente podrían equivocarse ¿no?; además esta el hecho de que al menos hay casos extraños en nuestra especie, como la abstinencia de Edward y mi control súper-extra-natural. Esa era la mejor respuesta, que me pude dar, a mi primera pregunta.

A la segunda… bueno creó que parte de la primera respuesta que me dí puede tomarse para la resolución de ésta.

La tercer pregunta de podía dividir… él se pudo haber dado cuenta de que no era yo lo que buscaba incluso desde el momento que me vio transformada. La otra parte era que estaba esperando el momento adecuado, y para ser franca, este era el mejor momento, después de todo ahora estoy cerca de todos los seres que me querían cuando era humana. Pero por Dios que pasaría con Renesmee, se que él la ama y yo la adoró; no podríamos hacer que decida, tiene todo el derecho de estar con los dos. Aunque… bueno yo amó tanto a Edward que si me dijera que ya no puede estar conmigo lo más probable es que me suicidé y deje a Nessie a su lado…

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a los límites de Port Ángeles. De repente el se detuvo, y yo lo hice también. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que me tenía que decir que de mis labios no salía absolutamente nada. Fue en este momento que también me dí cuenta que deje de respirar, y estaba segura que si siguiera siendo humana mi corazón saldría de mi pecho del pánico que se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Edward camino un poco hacia la carretera y yo lo seguí, después de todo si me iba decir un adiós trataría de guardar en mi memoria todos los actos que hiciera, así como su olor, su voz, Dios… su cuerpo.

-¡Sube!- Me di cuenta que abría la puerta del copiloto de su antiguo volvo, el auto con el cual me conoció. Claro esto debía terminar como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Subí, y al poco tiempo él estaba en el asiento del conductor. Comenzó a manejar hacia el centro de Port Ángeles; pero nos rodeaba un aciago silencio. Quería llorar y, gritar y, suplicarle que no me dejara. Quería que me digiera todo lo que aborrecía de mí, para que yo ya no lo hiciera; que diera la oportunidad de complacerlo y así el fuera feliz y no me abandonará. ÉL volvió a hablar interrumpiendo mi introspección, pero su voz aún era seria y un tanto fría.

-Necesito que cierres los ojos y te pongas esto.- Me tendió una banda de color negro. No quería hacerlo el simple hecho de que se marchara cuando no lo pudiera ver me aterraba, pero yo quería que él supiera que haría lo que me pidiera, demostrárselo y que el lo notará, eso es lo que buscaba por lo que rápidamente cerré los ojos y me puse la banda sobre ellos.

Después de un par de minutos detuvo el auto.

-Bien, Bella enserió esperó un poco de colaboración de tu parte porque esto va a ser un tanto difícil…

-Edward espera por favor no…

Escuché como abrió la puerta y caminó a pasó humano, si me dejaba aquí no podía hacer una demostración de que era, por eso escogió este lugar… Estaba a punto de quitarme de los ojos la banda cuando note que abría mi puerta.

-Ven… -

Tomo mi mano y me jaló levemente para que bajará del auto. Yo, hice lo que quería caminamos un poco.

-Hay escalones.- me susurró. Los subí sin ningún problema, abrió una puerta y caminamos otro poco, pero me detuvo apenas dados dos pasos.

-Es la hora Isabella…- Colocó las manos en el nudo de la banda y lo desató. Abrí mis ojos y quedé en shock.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!**

**Esta vez tardé un poco más en subir yo lo sé... perdón por eso... es que se me ocurrió una idea fantastica para los siguientes **

**tres capítulos, y para que no se me vayan a olvidar los escribí... además de que he estado buscando algunos poemas para la historia... **

**ya verán como los pondré... OIGAN POR CIERTO CONOCÍ UN ESCRITOR... y pues el me dió una gran idea... aunque no directamente sino**

**a traves de algo que dijo...**

**gracias a ale medina (que ahora es ale pattison) me encantá que me escribas...**

**y también gracias a aizen63, sobre lo que me escribiste de la acción... la pondré pero definitivamente no en estos momentos... **

**habrá mucho dramátismo antes, de hecho a partir del siguiente capítulo; pero gracia por escribirme**

**Tambián gracias a la alerta de cristal90**

**Me despidó, esperó sus reviews... recuerden que pueden ser de todo tipo...**

**les deseo un buen inicio de semana**

**AU REVOIR... :):):):):):):):):):):):):):););););););););););));););););):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo V.

…**.**_**Larga es la noche que no encuentra el día.**_

_**(Macbeth; lo dice Malcolm en el ACTO IV, ESCENA III)**_

**Edward POV.**

Se quedó petrificada al notar lo que estaba frente a ella… la exasperación me carcomía por dentro; después de tanto tiempo estando junto a ella, creí que nunca más iba a sentirme ansioso de esperar… puesto que siempre que ocurría algo me daba una opinión inmediata, pero en esta ocasión se quedó callada, como si asimilará lo que estaba haciendo.

Definitivamente este era el efecto que quería provocar, pero francamente comenzaba a impacientarme.

**Bella POV.**

_Esto no puede estar pasando… veamos hay que recordar…_

_Edward enojado por no haberle hecho el amor la noche pasada…_

_Edward enviándome un mensaje de texto para decirme que necesitábamos hablar…_

_Edward muy serio y… frío_

_Edward corriendo y diciéndome que hacer… yo… cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos…._

_Edward dirigiéndose a Port Ángeles…. Yo sintiéndome más sola que nunca…_

_Edward abriendo una puerta y quitándome la banda de los ojos…. Yo entrando en un estado de shock…_

Inmediatamente puse a mi cerebro a trabajar. Y tuve mis momentos de lucidez. Edward me había traído a la _"Bella Italia"_; y yo que imaginaba que él estaba a punto de dejarme, me sentí tan avergonzada conmigo misma…

-Edward…- Mi voz salio pastosa, en el tiempo que llevaba como vampira nunca me había sentido así… pero bueno, jamás él había hecho algo así… quizás porque no se dio la oportunidad…

-¡Buenas noches!....- Una chica rubia y bastante atractiva se nos acercó, y a pesar de que yo estaba presente ella se lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

-Sr. Cullen…- Edward se anunció sin observar a la chica, y con extrema educación; a pesar de que él estaba a espaldas de mí supe que solo me veía a mí…

-Claro… sígame por favor.-Lo dijo con cierta decepción, y pude darme cuenta que ella era aceptada por todos los hombres; y lo que hizo Edward le dolió.

Nos guío alrededor de una mampara hasta una sección de privados. Edward inmediatamente me ofreció el asiento, caminó hasta que él tomo su lugar.

-En seguida los atenderán.- Diciendo esto ella se fue, seguía decepcionada de que Edward ni siquiera le diera una mirada.

Yo por otro lado no podía decir nada… estaba estupefacta, esto era portentoso.

-¿Te gusta?... yo se que ayer me comporte de una manera ruin, descortés; y se que no tengo excusa, te prometo que no volverá a pasar… - Era increíble, todo esto lo hacia por mi… él creía que yo aún seguía molesta con él.

-No estoy molesta, se que ellas no querían alejarse de ustedes, y se que tu eres demasiado caballeroso para tu bien… y si me gusta, pero quisiera saber…- titubee un poco buscando las palabras adecuadas, él solo me miraba con curiosidad impregnada Nexus ojos.- Bueno presiento que esto lo hiciste por algo… una razón más que solo llevar a cenar…."siendo que no comemos esto".- lo ultimo lo susurre de forma que solo él pudiera escucharme.

**Edward POV.**

Sabía perfectamente que ella a pesar de que tratará de no olvidar los recuerdos de nosotros dos, antes de que la convirtiera sería difícil y que no lo recordaría todo, así que por ello intuí que todo saldría bien.

-Pues, si… esto es algo más… quería… - No tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo…-Bueno hace tiempo quería tener una cita contigo que fuera decente, tener tiempo solo para nosotros dos; así que… es que ayer en la noche tuve mucho tiempo y pues mantuve mi mente ocupada averiguando la mejor manera con la cual esta cita pudiera funcionar de la manera adecuada. Creí que esto era lo mejor… no es un restaurante caro y… es un lugar que nos encanta a ambos porque hay una parte de nuestra historia aquí. Veo que tu cooperaste un poco.-Miré su ropa para que pudiera entender.

-¿Qué?... ¿Como coopere?- Dichas estas palabras se vio para darse cuenta que es lo que yo veía. Así que no lo recordaba, decidí ayudarla un poco.

-Esa ropa que traes, es muy similar a la que traías el diga que entramos para que comieras aquí… yo hice lo mismo… quería que tu notarás eso, aunque creo que esta parte no la recuerdas muy bien, también la mesa es la misma… aunque no la recepcionista.- No pude evitar un sonrisa en mi cara, Bella solo me miró asombrada y con ternura.

-Hiciste esto por mí, solo por mí…-

-¡Buenas noches! Mi nombre es Layla y yo seré quien los atienda en esta noche… ¿desea algo de tomar?- Se que la camarera no quitaba su vista de mí, era exactamente como la ultima vez, así que repetí lo mismo que hace ya tantos años.

-…-Me limite a mirar a Bella, ella sonrió y supe inmediatamente que eso si lo recordó.

-Voy a tomar una coca-cola.-Lo dijo más como si fuera un pregunta. Al menos ambos nos dimos cuenta que tratábamos de hacer esto como en aquel tiempo, me sentí bien de que compartiéramos ese pensamiento.

-Dos.-A complete.

-Enseguida las traigo.-Aseguró y supe que estaba sonriendo pero mi vista no se alejaba de mi hermosa esposa. Volvimos a sonreír.

-Gracias- Me dijo casi en un susurro. Le ofrecí mi sonrisa torcida, siempre me había dicho que era su favorita, y ahora se la daba en muestra de comprensión y ternura.

La mesera llegó con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de pan.

-¿Han decidido que van a pedir?- Solo se dirigió a mi… es increíble como no es la misma persona de hace años y realizan los mismos actos. Note que Bella soltaba una ligera risa.

-¿Bella?- inquirí para que le prestara atención a ella. Volteó a regañadientes para dirigirse a ella. Noté que Bella estaba haciendo lo mismo que la anterior vez… ella quería seguir con él juego de rememorar. Cogió el menú y escogió lo primero que vio… _**¿Qué casualidad?**_

-Eh… quiero los ravioles con setas.-

-¿Y usted?.- La camarera se volvió hacia mí con lujuria en sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa; sus pensamientos eran más lujuriosos que sus ojos.

-Nada para mí.-

-Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.- Las mismas malditas palabras… ¿qué era tan difícil comprar un diccionario de sinónimos? Se fue de nuestra mesa.

-Gracias- No entendí lo que quiso decir con ello, la miré cuestionablemente.-Por hacer esto, por hacer que todo sea casi igual a hace 26 años.

-No hay problema, sabes que te compraría el mundo si 1) tu lo me lo pidieras y, 2) si estuviera en venta.

Ella solo rió ante mi comentario llenando el salón con su hermosa risa.

Durante el resto de la noche tratamos de hacer lo mismo que esa vez. Bella tomo su refrescó, y actúo que pasaba frío, yo le entregué mi chamarra… Se termino su vaso y yo le dí el mío se lo bebió. Llego la camarera le dio su plato y ella valientemente se comió, Sentí pena ella se esforzaba pero de vez en cuando hacía una que otra mueca, mientras yo hablaba de cualquier cosa por que ella me lo pidió. En la tercera mueca que hizo no lo tolere más.

-Bella solo tienes que llamarla y decirle que ya fue mucho para ti, no tienes que comerte esto.-

-Lo sé.- Me contesto aparentemente divertida con la interrupción de lo que le decía- Pero quiero hacerlo… no sé, me siento bien haciéndolo.- No pude discutirle más; se que realizar las mismas acciones era lo que le estaba ayudando a recordar todo lo que pasamos. Tengo que admitir que yo también me encontraba extrañamente feliz de que ambos tratáramos de remoderar nuestros primeros encuentros.

Cuando por fin término se veía orgullosa de si misma, y como si tuviera un peso encima menos; no pude evitar reírme de las muecas que hacia.

-No puedes culparme Bella, yo te dije que no te lo comieras.-

-"Mmm..."- Después de fulminarme con la mirada unos momentos decidió reírse junto conmigo.

Cuando pague la cuenta la chica volví a coquetear conmigo y no conforme con ello también me escribió en la nota su número telefónico y su nombre. Volví a reírme y le mostré a Bella la nota, pero a ella no le hizo gracia. Cuando nos levantamos, Bella se me hecho encima y me besó apasionadamente. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos público y ella sonrió contra mis labios al escuchar el gruñido de la camarera, yo también reí.

Cuando salimos de _"La Bella Italia"_ teníamos en nuestros rostros una sonrisa tonta, pero no por ello menos complaciente.

Subimos al auto inmediatamente…

-Sabes, si me vas a besar así cada vez que consiga El número de una chica, creó que comenzaré a hacerlo agrede.

-Sí, bueno yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas… por cierto… Edward ¿este auto es…?

-Sí, es el volvo con él cual te conocí… quería que casi todo fuera igual que aquella vez.

-¿Casi?...

-No te has dado cuenta….

**Bella POV.**

Al principio no entendí lo que me quería decir, pero tres segundos después noté que no nos dirigíamos a Forks, sino que salio rumbo a Seattle.

-¿Por qué a Seattle?

-Bueno a partir de este punto no puedo llevarte a casa de tu papá, y simplemente no quiero estar cerca de la familia solo quiero estar junto a ti, a solas. Le dije a Renesmee que dormiría con sus abuelos, y le dije a Alice que o llegaríamos hoy, posiblemente mañana como a las tres de la tarde, sino es que más tarde. Además, lamento decirte que aún estoy un poco molesto contigo por que ayer no hicimos el amor; no soy ninfómano, pero francamente por el nacimiento de nuestra hija, no pudimos disfrutar esa parte de nuestra relación, y mira que tú poniéndome restricciones, bueno eso nos justo.-

No pude evitar reírme por lo que me decía, aunque sabía que en cuanto llegáramos, a donde sea que me llevaría me esperaba una tortura que sería gratificante, placentera, y por supuesto demasiado frustrante.

Eran las 9:48 pm cuando llegamos al _"Doubletree"_, uno de los hoteles más codiciados de Seattle. A decir verdad eso me molesto bastante.

-Ni siquiera pienses en replicarme Bella…- Lo mire con desconcierto eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer si es que él no me hubiera ganado en abrir la boca.- Te conozco perfectamente amor, sabía que lo ibas a hacer; y solo te puedo decir que quiero pasar una buena noche con mi esposa, así que quita esa actitud, porque puede que a los humanos los engañes perfectamente, pero conmigo no tienes oportunidad.

Solo fui capaz de bufar en señal de desacuerdo y hacer un puchero, sé que es una actitud infantil, pero en verdad no necesitamos nada de estos lujos.

Entregó las llaves del auto, y abrió mi puerta, puse una mejor cara lo que hizo que se riera de mi enfado. También sacó una pequeña maletita de los asientos traseros.

-Vamos Bella, no será tan malo; lo disfrutarás al fin de cuentas… acaso ¿no confías en mí? dijo en un tono bajo mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar a la entrada del lugar. Nos abrieron la puerta y entramos ambos, note que los hombre que se encontraban en el vestíbulo se me quedaron viendo, así como las mujeres observaban detenidamente a Edward; sí, definitivamente deseaba no estar ahí.

-Sabes que jamás afirmaré esa pregunta, pero también sabes que a mí no me gusta estos lugares tan lujosos, me hacen sentir incomoda.- Poco antes de que llegáramos a la recepción me volteó y me hizo mirarlo.

-Por favor, me gustaría pasar sólo un pequeño momento aquí, junto a ti sin que nada malo ocurra; ¿me puedes dar esa oportunidad?.- Me vio detenidamente, esto era totalmente injusto, sabía perfectamente que nunca me negaría si me observaba de esa manera.

-Esta bien, pero te lo advierto Edward, tendrás que recompensármelo.-

-Créeme, lo haré- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Nos volvimos a girar para llegar a recepción. Nos atendió una chica que al parecer le daba mucha importancia a desperdiciar el tiempo para poder ver a MI EDWARD, era bastante molesto pero se lo había prometido. Cuando por fin nos dio la llave nos subimos al elevador. Fue ahí cuando noté algo curioso, así que solté una ligera risa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que acabo de darme cuenta que entramos a uno de los hoteles más lujos de Seattle, con ropa bastante informal, ahora entiendo las miradas inquisitorias.-

-No importa la ropa que uses, siempre luces espectacular; algunas mentes eran osadas al pensar en esa forma de ti. Pero no te voy a negar que si fue divertido el momento de desconcierto.- Reímos hasta que llegamos a la Suite que Edward alquilo. Cuando abrió la puerta no voy a negar que por un momento quede asombrada por ella; pero esto sólo quería decir que era MUY costosa.

Edward se puso tras de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Vamos,… no pongas esa cara… te gustará el tiempo que pasemos aquí.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que me giré, tomé su suéter y lo jale para que entrara a la habitación y cerrara la puerta con el pie.

Lo bese con pasión, y él me correspondió de inmediato, trate de quitarle la ropa con cuidado, pues no traíamos un cambió. Él solo rió por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes lo pensé en eso y traje un cambio de ropa…- Me miró con deseo…-ahora solo se me ocurren algunas maneras en las que puedo quitarte tu ropa.

Me tomo en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama de tamaño king; me acostó con delicadeza, se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besar. No fui capaz de hacer mucho, porque cada vez que trataba de quitarle su suéter o su pantalón, me sujetaba las muñecas y las levantaba; para no poder leer mi mente lo hacía bastante bien; y sí, en definitiva se estaba vengando.

-Edward por favor…- Era la séptima vez que me impedía quitarle algo de su ropa. En este momento sólo podía maldecir al ser que se le ocurrió inventar el _"cubre cuerpos"_. Se giró sobre la cama y me puso en cima de él, coloque una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila Bella, no tenemos que hacerlo tan rápido, tenemos tiempo para disfrutarlo, además quiero intentar algo nuevo; estoy seguro que te fascinará.

-Yo creó que este es tu tipo de vengaza.- Sonrió al verme hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Puede que haya un poco de eso.- Me miró detenidamente y con ternura.- Ven, te quiero cerca.-Me acosté en su pecho y soltamos un suspiró al mismo tiempo.-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

-Sé que me amas; tú… sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé.- Volvió a besarme pero en esa ocasión no fue con deseo desbocado; fue con amor, con cariño, son de aquellos besos que das para demostrar cuanto amas a esa persona, para demostrar cuanto es lo que lo necesitas.

Volvió a colocarme debajo de él, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura, y la otra en mi pierna. Noté que ambas manos se dirigían hacia ni vientre. Cuando llegó ahí, levanto mi blusa y comenzó a masajearlo. Pasó sus labios de mi boca a mi oído, dejando un rastro de pequeños y delicados besos.

-Me encanta como luce el azul en tu cuerpo.-

-Entonces te vas a deleitar con lo que traigo puesto.- Nos sonreímos con complicidad.

Puso sus dedos en mi blusa para poder quitarmela.

-Espera.-Puse mis manos en la orilla de esta.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Estaba confuso ante mi reacción.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos, hasta que termines de quitarme mi blusa y mi pantalón. (No pregunten en que momento pasó, pero ambos ya no teníamos los zapatos ni los calcetines)

-Pero…-comenzó y yo hice un puchero- Está bien.

-Gracias- sonreí abiertamente.

Cerró los ojos, y fue quitándome mi blusa, se detuvo un poco y comenzó a besar mi estomago y mis pechos…

-No puedes ver….ahh!!... no puedes hacer trampa…

-Lo sé…

Siguió así hasta que por fin quito mi blusa, con mis pantalones fue una experiencia increíble; pues me daba dulces besos mientras me los quitaba. Yo, ya no podía con mi éxtasis lo necesitaba dentro, pero sé que aún no lo haría, así que me controlé para que esto no fuera insoportable.

Poco a poco se fue levantando y suavemente abrió los ojos.

-Eres hermosa.

Volvió a besarme y yo lo tocaba por tu su hermoso cuerpo. Sus dedos pasaban por mi piel como si esta fuera su piano, y él estuviera tocando una melodía. Eso me éxito demasiado. Realmente lo estábamos disfrutando, lo estábamos extendiendo, eso era frustrante pero a la vez era estimulante. Con una suave caricia me quitó mi brasier, y comenzó a besar, chupar y morder mis pechos. ¡Dios!, si esta en la gloria…ahora definitivamente no sabía en donde estaba.

Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos empezado. Por curiosidad miré el reloj que había en el buró, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve; eran las 12:18 de la madrugada, sabía que Edward podía controlarse pero esto era increíble. Sin embargo se que él, al igual que yo, lo disfrutaba por lo que no me atreví a que terminará con esto. No aún.

Comenzó a subir sus labios a través de mi clavícula, cuello y mandíbula para llegar hasta mis labios; los cuales succiono, mordió, saboreó y abrazó. Cuando se separó un poco de mí me vio a los ojos; éstos mostraban lujuria pero en mayor grado adoración. Estoy segura que los míos eran igual. Seguimos masajeándonos mutuamente nuestros cuerpos, sin dejar de contemplar la mirada del otro. No pude soportarlo más.

-Edward… por favor… te necesito.-

Simplemente sonrió con ternura, y quitó mis bragas. Con sus dedos me tocó y me hizo estremecer; arqueé mi espalda de manera que pegué mi pecho a su boca, y él lo aprovechó, succionando mis pezones; gemí incontrolablemente de placer; con ello Edward se derrumbó de excitación y con un solo movimiento entro en mí. Nuevamente me estremecí, y ambos tratamos de pegar nuestros cuerpos aún más. Edward no se movió, sólo cerró los ojos, esperó unos minutos, y poco a poco comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Sin que él se lo esperara hice que cambiáramos de posición, ahora él estaba debajo de mí y yo tenía el control. Sabía que a él le gustaba que tomara él control de forma imprevisible; coloqué mis manos en su pecho y comencé a moverme lentamente; salía por completó de él y de una manera un tanto brusca, y hasta un tanto violenta, hacia que entrará en mí; su cabeza la hacía hacia atrás, se volvía loco de placer y yo estaba más entusiasmada por provocar ese placer que por el que yo misma sentía; hice eso varias veces. Siempre teniendo cuidado de la fuerza, no podíamos destruir la habitación.

………………………………

…………………………………..

……………………………………..

Habíamos hecho el amor por horas, siempre explayándonos; él aún seguí dentro de mí, pero ahora yo me encontraba debajo de él.

Escuchamos que alguien había dentro de la habitación…

-Disculpen mi intromisión….-Era un empleado que nos hablaba del otro lado de la puerta en la que estaba entre la cama y la mini sala, estaba furiosa, como se le ocurría entrar así a nuestra habitación; por su cara se que Edward estaba igual a mi.

-¡¡¡Largo…!!!-Gritó Edward.

-Perdóneme, pero…..-

-¡¡¡He dicho largo…!!!- Cada vez estaba mucho más enfurecido.

-Sé que esto no está bien… pero tienen un llamada muy importante Sr. Edward… dicen que es de vida o muerte….-Habló con pánico el empleado.

Sin embargo lo que nos había dicho nos dejó pasmados.

-¿Quién llama?- Edward trató de controlar un poco más su voz aunque aún se notaba irritado.

-Dice ser Alice Cullen… y quiere hablar con su esposa… traigo un teléfono para que pueda contestar…-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Edward se incorporó y yo tomé la sabana, me envolví en ella y salí hacia el empleado. Cuando me vio se quedó petrificado y tardó unos momentos en darme el teléfono. Me puse el auricular en el oído…

_-¿Alice?-_

_-PerdónBellanoloví,unparocárdiacoCharlie,tienesquevenirAHORA….-_Lo dijo todo rápido, pero aún así lo pude entender. Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, y comenzaba a percibir que un vacío se generaba en mí.

Unos brazos me rodeaban pero fracasaban en sostenerme, porque en estos momentos mi ser se estaba fragmentando.

Y así sin más, mi ánima sollozo de estridente manera…

_-¡¡¡¡CHARLIEEEEE!!!!!!_

* * *

**_HOLA A TODOS!!!!!_**

**_Espero que les haya gusatdo este capítulo... debó admitir que este me costo mucho trabajo... sobretodo la parte intíma de Bella y Edward pero lo logré... ahora me siento grande... nah no tanto la verdad cuando termine este fic me sentiré grande; pero se que como que en unos 5 minutos despues de eso ya no lo sere...._**

**_En fin... eso no tenía que decirlo... como verán se me van las cabras.... si las llegan a ver me las envían de regreso.:)_**

**_Ale P. en serio no trató de jugar con tu salud mental... pero es que a veces se me da muy bien el hacer eso...dime lo volví a hacer en este capítulo??? upss!!_**

**_Cristal90 pues verás sólo lleve un año francés... pero sabes creó que después de todo si me enseñaron bien...ah y no se me ha olvidado por completo porque entendí perfectamente lo que me escribiste... me gusto tu detalle de un review en frances:);)_**

**_Como respuesta a tus preguntas.... _**

**_SÍ, HABRÁ ACCIÓN PERO FALTA PARA ESO... HABRÁ PELEAS ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES... Y CON LOS EXTRAS QUE COLOCARE..._**

**_Y POR SUPUESTO QUE HABRÁ COSAS QUE ARRUINARÁN LA FELICIDAD DE BELLA Y EDWARD... ES DECIR... SI NO OCURRIERAN ESTE FINC SERIA MUY CORTO...._**

**_A LO QUE ME RECUERDA... MI HISTORIA SERÁ MUUUYYYY LARGA... O ESO ESPERO... QUERÍA METER UN PERSONAJE EXTRA, QUE SERA MUY IMPORTANTE, Y ESTE SERÁ MITOLOGICO PARA QUE EXISTA ACCIÓN(OSEA PELEA!!!); PERO ESO SERÁ DESPUÉS ¿QUE OPINAN TODOS... ? ¿ESTA BIEN? SI ES ASÍ ¿COMO QUE SER LES GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA?_**

**_ESPERO SUS OPINIONES... VAMOS CHICOS REVIEWS... EN VERDAD LOS ESPERO... _**

**_AU REVOIR!!!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI.

…**.**_**Larga es la noche que no encuentra el día. Parte II**_

_**(Macbeth; lo dice Malcolm en el ACTO IV, ESCENA III)**_

**ALICE POV.**

_-¡¡¡CHARLIE!!!- _El grito de Bella me sobresalto, me sentía terrible por ser yo quién le daba la noticia; pero tenía que apresurarse.

-_Alice, ¿en dónde nos vemos?_- Ese era Edward, supongo que Bella no estaba en condiciones para contestar.

-_Tienen que apresurarse estará en el hospital de Port Ángeles, todos estaremos ahí… Edward lo que vi no es nada bueno, lleguen rápido los estaremos esperando.-_No tuve que decir más él corto la comunicación.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre?-Carlisle se mostraba consternado por el grito que profirió Bella. Eso es lo malo de tener un bueno oído, escuchamos casi todo incluso una conversación por teléfono.

-Charlie, tuvo un infarto ahora debe de estar en el hospital de Port Ángeles. Fue repentino, no vi que fuera a pasar… Carlisle creó que morirá…

-¿Abuelito…?- No me dí cuenta que Jacob y Renesmee estaban en la puerta y escucharon la última parte. Me sentí fatal; no solo tuve que darle la noticia a Bella, sino que además se la dí de manera atroz a Nessie.

Jasper sintió mis emociones y me abrazó por detrás.

No tardamos mucho en ponernos en marcha al Hospital. Jasper no me dejó manejar y no opuse resistencia, así que yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto y él en del conductor.

-Alice, dime ¿que es lo qué te pasa?, yo se que hay más.- me pregunto preocupado.

-Jazz tuve una visión, y yo… solo esperó que no pasé.- No preguntó más sabía que lo que menos quería era hablar de eso. Era en momentos como éste que agradecía infinitamente que estuviera conmigo.

Pero no le dije la verdad, no sólo tuve una visión, fueron varias, y todas se desencadenarían si Charlie moría…

**Edward POV.**

Escuchamos que alguien había dentro de la habitación…

-Disculpen mi intromisión….-Era un empleado que nos hablaba del otro lado de la puerta, estaba más que colérico, como se atrevía a interrumpirnos. Sé que Bella también estaba furiosa, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡¡¡Largo…!!!-Grité de manera autoritaria

-Perdóneme, pero…..-

-¡¡¡He dicho largo…!!!- Pero que tenía que hacer para que se largará y pudiera estar con mi esposa a solas.

-Sé que esto no está bien… pero tienen un llamada muy importante Sr. Edward… dicen que es de vida o muerte….-Habló con pánico el empleado. Eso bastó para quedarme estático; por el nerviosismo del empleado no pude leer nada coherente en su mente por lo que tuve que preguntar.

-¿Quién llama?- Lo dije un poco más amable. Tenía que controlarme si quería una respuesta.

-Dice ser Alice Cullen… y quiere hablar con su esposa… traigo un teléfono para que pueda contestar…-

No lo pensé un segundo más me incorporé del cuerpo de Bella, para que pudiera pararse. Me puse mis boxers y Bella sólo se envolvió en una sábana. Cuando salimos, el empleado se la comía con la mirada, y si antes no pensaba coherente; ahora no tenía salvación el pobre. Cuando se recuperó le entregó el teléfono a Bella. Me dedique a prestar la mayor atención que pude.

_-¿Alice?-_

_-PerdónBellanoloví,unparocárdiacoCharlie,tienesquevenirAHORA….- _Inmediatamente envolví a Bella con mis brazos. Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento, pero francamente no quería que fuera en estos momentos.

_-¡¡¡¡CHARLIEEEEE!!!!!!- _Sujeté más fuete a Bella, temí que pudiera romperse entre mis brazos. Alice no habló más y mi amor estaba en shock, tomé el teléfono de sus manos.

--_Alice, ¿en dónde nos vemos?_-

-_Tienen que apresurarse estará en el hospital de Port Ángeles, todos estaremos ahí… Edward lo que vi no es nada bueno, lleguen rápido los estaremos esperando.-_ Colgué y comprobé que Bella aún no salí de su estado.

En eso me dí cuenta que el empleado aún seguía aquí con nosotros, pero al ver a Bella en su estado, supo que eran malas noticias, esperó alguna instrucción; se mostraba profesional.

-Nos iremos enseguida, por favor avisé en recepción, les pagaré todo de inmediato; tengan preparado mi auto, no tardaremos más que unos 10 minutos en bajar.- Eso bastó para que él saliera, en su mente sólo podía leer que sentía pena por lo que estuviera pasando.

Cuando salió puse toda mi atención a Bella; no estaba bien, me inquieté, pero las palabras de Alice hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionará. Tomé a mi esposa en brazos y la recosté en la cama, tomé la maleta y saque nuestras ropas; abrí la llave del agua para tomar una rápida ducha. Cuando salí tomé la ropa que traíamos (la cual esta esparcida por la habitación) y la metí en la maleta. Fui hasta ella, le quité la sábana que la cubría, y la metí conmigo en la ducha; lave su cuerpo, cuidadosamente pero no por ello lento. Ella aún no salía de su estado de shock, estaba más que frustrado, no podía leer su mente, y en estas circunstancias me necesitaba.

Cuando termine de bañarla (y bañarme), la saque y le puse su ropa. La volví a tomar en brazos, tomé la maleta y la llave. Salí de la habitación y la cerré; me metí al elevador, pedí que me llevaran hasta recepción. El empleado no preguntó nada, pero su mente estaba a mi acceso.

_-¿Qué le habrá pasado?, se ve muy mal… ¿habrá enloquecido?-_

Eso me dolió, pero en la forma en la que llevaba a Bella, se que eso era lo que se podía apreciar de ella. Cuando llegué a recepción, los pensamientos de todos los que se encontraban ahí, los que no eran muchos, eran parecidos a los del empleado del ascensor; miré el reloj y noté que eran las 3:15 de la madrugada. Pagué lo que debía sin soltar a Bella, y cuando todo pasó salí por mi coche.

La puse en el asiento del copiloto, rápido tomé mi lugar. Me sentía mal, ver a mi gran amor en ese estado me afligía.

A la mitad del camino comenzó a hablar sin despertarse de su ensimismamiento…

-¿Charlie?, ¿Charlie?- Pero no decía más, el dolor y la desesperación e carcomía por dentro. Lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su mano, darle un pequeño y tierno beso en sus nudillos, y no soltarla.

**Bella POV.**

Sólo pude gritar de dolor, supe que Edward tomó cartas en el asunto. Podía escuchar todo, podía sentir todo; pero no podía ver nada, todo era oscuro, me sentía sola y devastada.

Escuche y sentí todo lo que hacía Edward, desde como arreglaba un poco la habitación, me bañaba, me vestía, paga la recepción, cuando me metió en el asiento del copiloto de su auto y, ahora el viaje que hacíamos hacia Port Ángeles.

En el trayecto, vi todos mis momentos junto a Charlie; cuando era niña e iba en todas las vacaciones para visitarlo, cuando crecí y él me visitaba en las fechas más importantes para estar conmigo, cuando fui a vivir a Forks con él, cuando nos peleamos para que James no le hiciera nada, cuando volví a Forks, cuando trató de hacer todo por mí cuando Edward me dejó, cuando él era feliz viéndome en la Push, cuando se comportó de manera hostil con Edward tratando de protegerme, cuando muy a su pesar dejó hacer mi vida junto a Edward, cuando le informa que nos casábamos, cuando me aceptó siendo yo transformada, cuando aceptó a mi pequeña Nessie, cuando nos ayudó a convencer a René, cuando nos recibió apenas hace unos días…. Esto no podría estar pasando, porque él si era una persona tan bondadosa.

-¿Charlie?, ¿Charlie?, ¿Charlie?- trataba de llamarlo, pero él jamás respondió, en su lugar alguien a quién hubiera reconocido en cualquier oscuridad tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos; no me soltó. Fue cuando me percaté de otra cosa, él estaba sufriendo por mí, por mi culpa; debía salir de mi ensimismamiento ahora…

Abrí mis ojos y noté el techo del auto, volteé mi cara hacia mi lado izquierdo, donde estaba Edward. Me sonrió de una manera melancólica. Juró que traté de devolverle el gesto, pero no pude.

-Llegaremos pronto,… ¿cómo te sientes?-

Quise decirle _bien_ o un _mejor_, pero sabría que estaba mintiendo; así que no quería decirle nada; pero si no lo hacía sería más desdichado…

-No me sueltes…- Sonó como una súplica, pero no me importó era lo mejor que podría decirle, y era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Solo apretó un poco más mis manos, volteé mi vista hacia el frente y noté que habíamos llegado. Estacionó el auto, bajo rápido a abrir mi puerta. Entramos al hospital, y corrimos a paso humano hasta donde sabíamos que estaba nuestra familia. Esto era irritable, podía haber llegado más rápido y no tuviéramos que fingir…

Cuando llegamos, vi que toda mi familia tenía una cara llena de tristeza; estaban todos los de la Push, con algunas lágrimas; René lloraba y abrazaba a Phil con fuerza y; Renesmee estaba abrazada de Jacob llorando, pero podía ver algo más que eso, era _amor_, pero en estos momentos lo único que quería era ver a mi padre, después hablaría con ellos. Todos se nos quedaron viendo y noté que Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

-¿Dónde esta...? – Mi voz sonó quebrada… nadie contestó…- ¿dónde esta?- Grité, comencé a desesperarme. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esme abrió la boca para contestarme, pero antes de que ella hablara; una puerta se abrió de la cual salía Sue llorando. Me acerqué a ella, quién posó su vista en mí, pero está era de reproche. En seguida me abofeteó, lo más probable es que ella se hubiera hecho daño en la mano, pero a mi me dolió más lo que hizo.

- ¡LO ULTIMO QUE QUERIA ERA VERTE A TI, Y TU… ¿DONDE ESTABAS?, DISFRUTANDO DEL CUERPO DE TU ESPOSO… COMO TE ATREVES, TU……………..!

Quedé petrificada ante sus palabras me había insultado, no sé en que instante, pero Carlisle había tomado a Sue y no le permitía volver a golpearme, Edward me tomaba de los hombros tratando de retener lo que fuera que hiciera, los demás solo estaban observando la escena. Pero a mi nada me importó… mi padre había muerto, y su ultimo deseo era verme, yo no había llegado; si solo no hubiera entrado en shock, si no le hubiera prohibido hacer el amor a Edward esa noche… yo era una pésima hija, no estuve a su lado, así como nunca lo había estado cuando era humana. La culpa comenzó a llenar el vacío que antes sentía…

La oscuridad se volvió a apoderara de mí y lo último que escuché fue un susurró de Alice triste y decepcionado…

-_Todo va a pasar…._

* * *

**_HOLA A TODOS!!!! _**

**_COMO VEN QUE HOY SUBÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO... AUNQUE ESTE ESTA MÁS CORTO PERO IGUAL ESPERÓ QUE LES GUSTE._**

**_GRACIAS A LOS RENVIEWS DE ALE PATTISON Y GUMERSINDA, Y A ESTA ULTIMA POR AGREGARME A SUS FAVORITOS.... _**

**_JURÓ QUE TRATARÉ DE NO DESCEPCIONARLAS... _**

**_SÉ QUE TODOS QUIEREN ACCIÓN... PERO RECUERDEN QUE LA PACIENCIA ES UNA VIRTUD..._**

**_BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._**

**_AU REVOIR._**


	8. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODOS… PERDÓN POR EL RETRASÓ… BUENO AL FINAL LES COMENTARÉ ALGUNAS COSAS PERO POR LO MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO…**

**LO QUE ESTE EN COMILLAS Y CURSIVA SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS…**

**LO QUE ESTE EN CURSIVA ES LO QUE DICEN EN SUSURROS.**

Capítulo VII.

Sé que Bella trataba de encontrar fuerzas en alguna parte de su ser, por ello terminó en este ensimismamiento. Era exactamente igual a la vez en la que Victoria trajó a Forks su tropa de neófitos y Jacob resultó herido en la batalla.

Mi ángel abrió sus ojos, pero ahora su vista estaba nublada por una fina capa; sus preciosos ojos ahora eran un tanto sombríos. Me partió el alma verla así. Le di una sonrisa, para que supiera que todo estaría bien, aunque francamente sé que mi sonrisa fue un tanto melancólica. Trató de devolverme el gestó pero no lo logró.

-Llegaremos pronto,… ¿cómo te sientes?- Edward.

Tardó y dudó un poco en lo que me respondería; se que sabía perfectamente que no me podía mentir terminaría descubriéndolo.

-No me sueltes…- Su voz sonó como una súplica. Esto debía de ser muy difícil para ella; y lo único que pude hacer por el momento era apretar su mano.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital y bajamos rápido. Inmediatamente al entrar al hospital corrimos a una velocidad humana considerable para llegar con nuestra familia. Llegamos a la habitación 206 y fuera de ella estaban todos. Sin embargo mostraban tristeza en sus rostros.

Los chicos de la Push tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas; René estaba abrazada de Phil llorando, mi hija estaba destrozada y no podía contener las lágrimas abrazada a Jacob. Esme y Alice tenían en sus ojos las lágrimas que nunca derramarían, Los demäs sólo tenían miradas llenas de tristeza y sufrimiento. Justo cuando terminé de observar a todos los que se encontraban, fijarón su vista en nosotros.

"_Lo siento Bella y Edward"_- Estos eran los pensamientos de Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

"_Papá… mi abuelito…"- _Renesmee.

"_Esto será muy difícil para Bella sostenla bien…" _– Jacob.

"_Perdón… no lo vi… nos enteramos segundos antes de contactarlos y… era difícil de converser al empleado… perdón…perdón…perdón…"_ – Alice

"_Edward… hijo… Charlie murió hace cinco minutos… lo siento mucho…"_- Esme

"_No hubo mucho que hacer; su corazón estaba dañado. Quería ver a Bella por última vez… No fue su culpa el que no llegarán… Lo siento mucho…"_- Carlisle.

Me tensé al escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia. ¿Cómo se lo podía decir a Bella?

-¿Dónde esta...? – Su voz sonó quebrada… nadie contestó…- ¿dónde esta?- Gritó, sé que comenzaba a desesperarse. Y me dí cuenta que el silencio de la familia y mi tensión hizo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Esme abrió la boca para contestarme, pero antes de que ella hablara; una puerta se abrió de la cual salía Sue llorando. Mi Bella se acerco a ella, en cuanto Sue alzó la vista y su mirada fue de reproché… su mente estaba hecha un caos por la emociones que experimentaba. Jamás pensé que reaccionaría de esta forma. Su mano se alzó para abofetear a Bella sin que nadie lo impidiera.

- ¡LO ULTIMO QUE QUERIA ERA VERTE A TI, Y TU… ¿DONDE ESTABAS?, DISFRUTANDO DEL CUERPO DE TU ESPOSO… COMO TE ATREVES, TU……………..!-Gritó con recriminación.

Sin dudarlo más Carlisle tomó a Sue que seguía insultando no solo a Bella sino también a mí; yo por otro lado tomé a Bella por los hombros. Todos quedaron atónitos ante lo que ocurrió. Seth y Leah trataron de tranquilizar a su madre. Yo por mi cuenta giré a mi amor para verla y consolarla. Pero al darle vuelta noté que ella se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos y no podía hacer que volviera. Su mirada era vacía como si ya no hubiera algo por lo cual existir. Sentí como algo punzante se atravesaba en mi pecho… es como si yo no valiera algo para ella…

Sólo las palabras y la visión de Alice me hicieron volver a la reliada…

-_Todo va a pasar…._- Pude ver a Bella recostada en nuestra cama, pero ella parecía muerta… y yo estaba a su lado… pero mi estado era deteriorado y sin gracia.

…………………………………………………………

Media hora después de lo ocurrido saque a Bella de ese lugar, y me dirigí a nuestra casa. Jacob y Nessie venían conmigo en la parte trasera del auto. Toda la familia venían en sus respectivos autos atrás de nosotros.

-Papá… ¿qué va a pasar con mamá ahora?.

-No lo sé cariño…

No hubo más conversación en el camino. Renesmee seguía abrazada y sollozando junto a Jacob la perdida de su abuelo. Yo tomé la mano de Bella, volví a besar sus nudillos y la mantuve conmigo; pero esta vez no despertó. Me sentí solo y devastado.

Cuando llegamos a casa cada quién bajó de sus respectivos autos. Yo tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la lleve directo a nuestra habitación. Acomode la cama y la recosté suavemente en ella.

-Bella... yo te necesito... por favor no me dejes...-

_"Edward reunión familiar"_- Carlisle.

**Alice POV.**

Todos estabamos sentados en la sala.

Edward bajó inmediatamente, pero se veía triste y desolado. Me sentía terriblemente mal... si hubiera sido capaz de ver lo que iba a pasar pude haber hecho algo como advertirle a Carlisle y que él hubiera salvado la vida de Charlie.

Edward volteó a verme y se sentó a lado mío. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y con su mano tomó mi cara he hizó que girará en su dirección para que lo pudierá ver.

-No tienes nada de que sentirte mal... esto simplemente tenía que pasar... no todo lo puedes controlar...- Mi hermano se había vuelto muy maduro, solo pude abrazarlo y llorar sin lásgrimas.

-Perdoname... todo será dificil... debí evitarlo.....-

-Basta, no puedes responsabilizarte de todo lo que nos llegué a ocurrir... sino lo quieres verlo así, trata de verlo como yo... No dejaré a Bella en estos momentos... estaré siempre a su lado y cuando esto termine... se que ella será más feliz... porque sabrá que nunca estará sola... que pase lo que pase estaremos con ella, porque ella es algo sumamente importante en nuestras existencias...- Su voz sonó como si lo estuvierá diciendo más para él mismo que para mí.

-Edward mi visión... que acasó no la viste...

-La ví, pero sé que lo único que puedo hacer es estar ahí con ella para que todo salga bien; no puedo hacer más.- Dudó un poco antes de continuar...- Quizás debas explicarselas a todos antes porque me bombardean con preguntas- Supe que me estaba pidiendo apoyo de una manera suyil, no quería verse derrumbado ante los demás como si dierá el ejemplo.

-Poco antes de que Sue llamará para avisarnos sobre el episodio que tuvó Charlie tuvé una visión... Todos aparecimos en ella... Bella recostada en una cama... como ahora ha de estar...- Susurraba como si no quisiera escuchar mis propias palabras- ...Parecía muerta... Jasper ... tú... eres muy apegado a Bella en cuanto a los sentimientos... serás él primero en caer, sus sentimientos te consumirán a pesar de que hagas todo lo posible por no caer en ellos...- Mi voz destilaba dolor, frustración e impotencia.- Después será Esme... será como si perdierás una hija... otra vez...- Comprendió que le hablaba del dolor que sintió cuando ella perdió a su bebé cuando era mortal.- Después será Jacob.... tu amiga, .. tu amiga.. y madre de Nessie,....Emmett... perderás a tu hermanita menor... a la que sientes debas protejer, Rosalie... perderás a una amiga- hermana que nunca creíste querer y tener...y... Renesmee... perderás a tu madre... no estará para tí más...- Mi voz se quebraba en cada momento, la aflicción me consumía segundo tras segundo; Jasper tomó mi mano en señal de apoyo y Edward apretó mis hombros.- Después... será Carlisle... creó que vez más a Bella como tu bebé,... viste como se desrrollaba como humana, aunque por poco tiempo.... y ahora vez sus desiciones en su nueva vida,.... Después... seguiré yo... porque perdí a mi amiga-hermana... porque los he predido a todos ustedes...y.....por ultimo.... Edward...- Lo miré a los ojos, no podía creer que él fuerá el ultimo, pero sería él devastado; él me miró aunque su mirá mostraba no solo angustia, sino terror a lo que pasaría no solo por Bella y él, sino por toda su familia.

-¿Qué pasará con Edward, Alice?- Carlisle se mostraba temeroso ante lo que le dijerá, lo entendía aunque no lo demstrará sé que Edward era su hijo favorito, por ser el primero, por nunca abandonarlo...

-Él... se consumirá en la pena y el infortunio... no tendrá vida... y pasará el resto de sus días ante la cama de Bella,... Puede que nosotros salgamos adelante... después de un tiempo,... pero él no.... Estará condenado a estar alado de una mujer que.... posiblemente.....

-No lo digas Alice....- Su voz sé quebró, cerró sus ojos y con sus dedos tocó el puente de su nariz.- Por favor... no lo digas...

-Tienen que saber...- Mi voz llena de dolor pero con determinación.

-Alice....-Él comenzaba a impacientarse...

-Puede que ella jamás vuelva a ser la misma de antes...

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!... ELLA VOLVERÁ... ELLA NO SE IRÁ....- Edward estaba al bordé de un colapso, solo pude cerrar los ojos...

**Edward POV.**

Como se atrevía a decir eso, yo sabía que Bella no me dejaría así, ella no me dejaría. No soporte las miradas llenas de pena de mi familia y salí a buscar a mi amada.

Cuando abrí la puerta su escencia llegó a mis pulmones; pero la imagen era siniestra. En nuestro lecho matrimonial, se hayaba mi hermosa y gloriosa esposa; su cuerpo yacía inmóvil, y yo... cuanto anhelaba que surgierá de entre las sobras, en las cuales se encuentra aprisionada para otorgarme; aunque sea solo una sonrisa. Inmediatamente recordé a Dante y el amor que profana a su amada Beatriz. Sin poder contenerme recité.

_A toda alma cautiva y amador _

_corazón, a quién dedicó el decir presente,_

_porque decirme su opinión intente_

_salud en su señor, que es el Amor._

_Casi terciadas ya las horas, por_

_el tiempo en que todo astro es reluciente,_

_se me presentó el Amor súbitamente,_

_cuya esencia me horroriza recordar._

_Alegre Amor me pareció oprimiendo _

_mi corazón, y en brazos sostenía_

_a mi dama, bajo un velo durmiendo._

_La despertó, y el corazón ardiendo _

_humilde y temerosa se comía,_

_y él lloraba al estarse yendo._

-Te necesitó Bella, por favor no me dejes... porque no importa cuanto tarde, yo no te abandonare... no permitiré que nuestro futuro... sea como el que ya esta marcado, siempre estaré jun to a ti, y no importa nada porque sé que haré que tus labios vuelvan a sonreír, y que esta habitación este indundada de tu hermosa risa. Y cuando regreses volveremos a ser los de antes, Esme decidirá que es tiempo de redecorar nuestra habitación, Carlisle tratará de saciar tu curiosidad con toda la paciencia del mundo, Emmett hará bromas para hacerte molestar pero solo le darás comprensión y paciencia y sonreíras para él porque lo amas demasiado como para molestarte por sus bromas...- Dios, esto si que era dificil, mi voz sonaba quebrada con cada palabra.- Rosalie peleará con Jacob y tú tratarás de separarlos porque los amas demasiado como para que los veas enfrentandose,.... Jasper... te contará acerca de la guerra civil, ... Alice ... te llevará de compras y le rogarás que tenga piedad de ti... Renesmee esperará como todas las noches para que la arropes, le des un beso en la frente y ambas lean un poco de literatura clásica, quizás sea hora de volver a leer... Cumbres Borrascosas o Orgullo y Prejuicio porque Romeo y Julieta lo acaban de leer;.... y yo... cuando vuelvas ... yo solo te podré amar más y más de lo que ya he hecho... te juró Bella que haré lo que me pidas... solo necesito que vuelvas... te necesito tanto...- No pude soportarlo más y comenzé a sollozar, jamás creí que sentiría semejante dolor.

**Carlisle POV.**

Todos quedamos en silencio al escuchar la declaración que le hizó Edward a Bella. Me dolía tanto que mis hijos y toda mi familia pasará por esto..., pero no podíamos consumarnos por el dolor en estos momentos, debíamos apoyarnos unos a otros.

-Bien, como ya sabemos todos,... los siguientes días serán sumamente dificiles, por lo que de ahora en adelante nos apoyaremos unos a otros, se que será duró pero debemos de tratar de hacer nuestras vidas...

-Carlisle... Bella esta mal... y tu quieres ¿que hagamos nuestras vidas? - Emmett me habló con receló, quería mucho a Bella. Era su hermanita menor.

-Sí Emmett, creó que será lo mejor, si nos quedamos encerrados con Bella la predicción de Alice será de inmediato, Edward necesitará fuerzas para seguir adelante, y nosotros debemos darselas. No digo que nos desaparezcamos de aquí, sino que salgamos para recuperar optimismo, para estar unas horas con Bella pero regresar a nuestra vida; es la mejor idea que tengo para poder sobrevivir a estos tiempos de nebulosidad que se avecinan.

Poco a poco cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia aceptarón esta petición que hice.

-Creó que también sería conveniente que los chicos de la Push sepan de esto... y si no es mucha molestía que nos ayuden a recuperar a Bella.

-Me encargaré de hablar con ellos mañana a primera hora Carlisle, por eso no te preocupes.-

-Gracias Jacob.

Iba a seguir, pero en eso Alice tuvó una visión...

**Jasper POV.**

La vista de Alli se nublo, tome ambas manos para que pudierá mantener comunicación con notros a pesar de tener su visión.

-¿Qué es lo que ves Alice?- Trate de sonar lo más compresivo que pude; a decir verdad los sentimientos de Bella comenzaban a nublar los míos. Desde que habíamos salidos del hospital traté de que el dolor y el vacío que sentía Bella fueran apaciguados; pero más bien parecía que yo los alimentaba para que fueran aún peores. Alice regresó de su trance.

-Despertará en cinco minutos... pero no será ella del todo- Mi pobre Alice, no necesitaba mi don para saber perfectamente que esto era sumamente lacerante para ella. Quiere mucho a Bella, y poco a poco la esta perdiendo.

-_Tranquila... haremos que salga a delante..._

Solo pudo regalarme una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus pequeños y hermosos ojos estaban opacados.

Sonó el telefono de casa. Carlisle contestó pero todos nos enteramos de lo que se decía a través de este.

-Hola... - Carlisle.

-Hola... ¿Carlisle? soy Seth....- Su voz destilada tristeza

-Hola Seth ocurre algo....

-Pues solo llamó para avisar que el funeral de Charlie será en dos días en la Push; él quería que lo enterraramos aquí, junto a Billy... no sé si puedan venir... Sam esta de acuerdo en que vengan... -

-Muchas gracias por avisar Seth...

-Si... bueno... -Silencio, estaba dudando y Carlisle pacíentemente esperó a que formulará la pregunta que todos esperabamos.- ¿Cómo esta Bells?.

-"..."- Suspiró- Se encuentra muy deprimida.

-¿Crees que pueda ir a verla?....

-No tienes que preguntarlo, sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa estarán abiertas siempre para ti y los demás.

-Gracias Carlisle,... me tengo que ir...tenemos que cuidar a nuestra madre... hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Seth-

-Bueno... al menos sabemos que mañana tendremos compañía- Emmett siempre tan risueño y ahora su voz estaba apagada.

Todos escuchamos como había movimiento en el cuarto de Edward, por lo que creímos que Bella había despertado.

**Edward POV**

Escuché absolutamente todo lo que ocurría en la parte de abajo. Pero a pesar de todo ello la mayor parte de mi concentración estaba solo en la mujer que yacía en nuestro lecho.

Tomé su mano y comencé a acariciarla... sin siquiera imaginarlo se movió y parpadeó tres veces, como si fuera a aclarar su vista.

_-¿Amor?..._

No respondió, sólo miraba el infinito; inclinó un poco su cabeza y me miró.

_-¿Edward?... EDWARD...- _A pesar de ser un susurro su voz se escuchó como si su ser estuvierá quebrado en mil pedazos, y tuvierá extremo cuidado para que que este no se derramará por todos lados. No esperé más, la tomé entre mis brazos y la acuné en mi pecho.

-_Si, aquí estoy....-_comenzó a sollozar- _shhh.... tranquila, no te dejaré... tranquila...._

_-Edward.... duele.... duele mucho....-_Ante su declaración sentía que moría.

-_No te preocupes, pronto pasará y todo será como antes; ... sólo necesitamos tiempo... pero tú también tienes que ayudarnos Bella,... jamás te dejaremos... pero tienes que ayudarnos..._

Nos quedamos así, en silencio; yo le daba suaves caricias a su cabello, y en ocasiones le daba pequeños y tiernos besos en su cabeza.

-_Edward... soy una mala hija... no debí apagar el celular..._

_-No digas eso, yo te lo pedí si quieres buscar un responsable en todo esto soy yo y no tu..._

No contestó, y creí que me estaba culpando... me lo merecía.

_-¿Y... si a pesar del tiempo... no puedo volver a ser la de antes?...._

_-Bella... no importa lo que ocurré yo seguiré a tu lado..._

_-¿Edward... iremos al funeral de Charlie?_

_-Si así lo quieres .... sí... Será en dos días en la Push; Seth acaba de llamar y dijo que será enterrado junto a Billy..._

_-Bien.... él así lo quería..._

No volvimos a cruzar palabra alguna esa noche.

No sabía que hacer Bella hablaba como si ya no tuvierá un alma. Es como si la perdierá en solo un día. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que yo la había maldecido al transformarla. Por que las emociones que un vámpiro siente son más fuertes por ello debemos controlarnos ¿no?... Sí el amor es así, ¿acaso esto significa que el dolor sentimental era igual...? Yo, sabía perfectamente la respuesta... después de todo cuando creí que Bella había muerto no por nada quizé suicidarme...

* * *

**PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN...**

**Se que esta vez tardé mucho, **

**_"Tengo fallas técnicas..."_**

**_Aún así trataré de arreglar mi computadora lo máas pronto posible... _**

**_El poema que recita Edward es "LA VITA NOUVA" De Dante Alighieri._**

**_Bien sigue la sección de agradecimientos..._**

**_Bueno este es un agradecimento y una disculpa a la vez... a Alice Whitlock Brandon... ella ya me había agredado a favoritos... y no te había agradecido; perdón y gracias por agregarme..._**

**_También a "Lupita26", "gbylan" y "Jag400" por agregarme a favoritos..._**

**_Gracias a "gbylan" y "Hollyday's Moon" por agregarme en sus alertas..._**

**_Momento de los reviews...._**

**_Bueno Cristal90 Me agrada que te siga gustando mi historia,,, esperó que este capítulo no se les haga tedioso... por que a mi si me pareció JAJAJAJA... en fin... me saltaré algunos meses para que todo este mejor...ACCIÓN., ACCIÓN., ACCIÒN... Por cierto no tengo problema alguno con el idioma que quieras manejar me gusta que me escribas..._**

**_Ale Pattinson.... Hola como estas?'??? espero que bien... mira yo pidiendo paciencia pero a veces me pasó no?... mira que dejarles a ustedes mis lectores sin capítulo... no no no... soy un caso perdido... voy a tratar de hacer el siguiente capítulo más de prisa... y puede que el sábado lo suba... en la tarde-ya casi noche JIJIJI...._**

**_Gbylan----- HOLA!!! TU ERES NUEVA.... QUE GUSTO QUE A TI TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA :);) GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO..._**

**_A TODOS LES JURO QUE SUBO EL SÁBADO EN LA TARDE-YACASI NOCHE.... ES QUE HAY ¡¡¡¡¡¡FIESTA!!!!!!! EL VIERNES... Y NO VAYA A SER LAS DE MALAS Y QUEDE CRUDA Y SUBA COSAS RARAS A LA HISTORIA...._**

**_MMM... AUNQUE QUIZAS ASÍ PONGAS COSAS LOCAS, RARAS Y EXTRAÑAS... NO NO MEJOR NO MOVERLE..._**

**_BUENO LOS DEJO Y COMENTEN NO LO OLVIDEN... CREO QUE APLICARÉ LA DE SI ME DEJAN MUCHOS REVIEWS SUBO MAS RÁPIDO..._**

**_BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA..._**

**_AU REVOIR_**


	9. Chapter 8

**HOLA OTRO CAPÍTULO... DISFRUTENLO, RECUERDEN LO QUE ESTE EN COMILLAS Y CURSIVAS SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS QUE EDWARD ESCUCHA... LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA ES LO QUE LOS PERSONAJES SUSURRAN.**

CAPITULO VIII. _ADIOS…_

**Bella POV.**

Vacío.

Eso es lo único que sentía, y por más que trataba de encontrar un punto de luz para poder salir de mi oscuridad no hallaba más que silencio y la negrura que me invadía.

Sé que los necesitaba, a todos los integrantes de mi familia, y también sé que ellos no estaban dispuestos a abandonarme; pero apesar de estar perdida en mi mente habia escuchado todo lo que Alice contó acerca de su visión. Por supuesto también escuché la decisión de Carlisle, y estaba segura que esa era una excelente decisión; me sentía tan orgullosa de mi segundo padre.

-_Edward....- _Me aferre más a su abrazo, tenía que sentirlo cerca de mí.

_-¿Qué ocurre amor...?-_Su voz salio con comprensión.

_-Creo que deberías de ir con Renesmee, ella te necesita._

_-Tranquila, Jacob esta con ella iré después a verla.- _Mostraba infinita dulzura. Pero no me había entendido así que se lo tenía que decir de frente.

_-Edward...- _Me incorporé un poco y lo ví a los ojos.- _Escuché lo de la visión de Alice.... creó que es mejor que todos me dejen aquí para que no les estorbé y no terminen deprimiendose...-_Sin querer empecé a hablar más bajo de lo que ya lo hacia y mi mirada ahora estaba fija en su pecho que subía y bajaba suavemente.

_-¿Qué?... por supuesto que no te vamos a dejar en esta situación... mirame Bella...-_Con su dedo pulgar e índice tomó mi mandíbula e hizo que levantará la mirada a sus preciosos ojos- _Jamás te dejaré... no importa lo que ocurra no dejaré que mi alma se derrumbe..._

_-Pero yo no quiero que termines como dijo Alice, y sé llegó a reponerme de esto puede ser muy tarde para que tu te repongas,,,,_

_-Bella, yo estaré bien siempre y cuando tu lo estes... ven acá...-_Me volvió a estrechar en sus brazos, y yo debilmente me aprhendí con mayor fuerza a él. Dios esto sera verdaderamente dificil.

..............

....................

............................

Miércoles.... Es miércoles... es íncreíble que todo pasó en la madrugada del miércoles...

Me preguntó... ¿Por qué no podemos detener él tiempo?... si tuvierá esa hábilidad no hubierá salido de la noche del martes, no solo porque estaba en un momento bastante placentero junto a Edward. No. No solo eso, no lo negaré lo estaba disfrutando pero, mmm... siempre existe un pero nuestras vidas, era el hecho de que por fin estaba en paz, en equilibrio conmigo y con todo a mi alrededor.

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me duele tanto?, siempre supe que su partida me afligiría, sin embargo no sé porque razón es que me aferró tanto a él, a Charlie. Creí que fue por ser tan mala hija y no poder llegar a tiempo para despedirme de él, como quería. Pero ahora, no estoy muy segura que sea eso.

Sé que para poder salir de esto tendré que, primero ponerle nombre a lo que siento y después buscar la manera para salir.

Edward se removio un poco ahora estaba sentada en la cama y el me abrazaba por detrás de mi cuerpo; y tarareaba mi nana. Siempre me relajo, y lo sigue haciendo, solo que ahora no cubre toda la herida, solo una pequeña parte; es como un analgésico. Interrupió el tarareo y nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio que no era incómodo, pero tampoco cómodo; más bien indiferente. Como si no hubierá emociones de por medio.

-_Bella... Edward... son las cinco, tenemos que ir a cazar para mañana ir a la Push...-_ Alice había perdido su hiperactividad al hablar, su chispa, su ser, se que no quizó decir "para el funeral de Charlie". A ella también le dolía haber perdido a mi padre, lo adoraba.

-_Alice...-_Me detuve un poco, porque había dado media vuelta para retirarse de nuestra recamara. Volteo inmediatamente, atenta a lo que le pediría.-_Por favor Alice... podría ser un vestido sencillo, muy sencillo._

_-No te preocupes Bella... sabía que lo pedirías... es sencillo, solo llevaras tus zapatos y un abrigo, tambien sencillos. Nada malo. Como a ti te gustan..._

_-Gracias Alice..._

_-Claro... los estaremos esperando abajo...-_ Y se fue sin decir más.

-_Vamos Bella..._

Nos incorporamos, tomo mi mano y salimos al encuentro con nuestra familia.

Cuando bajamos todos estaban esperandonos listos para salir, todos parecían estar desgastados, sus rostros entristecidos mostraban sus años transcurridos de existencia. Inminentemente supe que querían ir todos juntos conmigo. Y sé que ellos les gustaba separarse, pero no encontré fuerzas para decirselo; así que quité mi escudo para que Edward me escuchara...

_"Edward... solo quiero estar contigo... Renesmee puede venir con nosotros, no esta Jacob... pero no quiero que todos sacrifiquen el hecho de encontrar una buena presa... por favor..."_

Supe que me había escuchado porque asintió levemente, Alice tuvó una visión y antes de que Edward hablará ella se adelantó.

-Bien Edward, Bella y Nessie pueden ir al noreste... encontrarán buenas presas... Nosotros podemos ir al suroeste... ahí hay algunos osos...

Sonreí a Alice sabía que me estaba dando el gustó, antes de que alguién hablará Edward tomó mi mano y salimo de casa. Renesme nos seguía, cuando nos alcanzó tomó mi otra mano.... Me sentía extraña, como si fuera un humano... no... en realidad una muñeca de porcelana, tenían cuidados excesivos conmigo... pero no me sentía con la actitud de reclamarles nada. Nos detuvimos... olí algo delicioso, un carnívoro... pero a pesar del eso no me sentía con ganas de cazar, Edward lo notó.

-Quedencé aquí, no tardaré mucho...- Acto seguido se fue, Nessie se sentó en un tronco caído, y palmeo a su lado para que me sentará. Cuando lo hice nos sumimos en silencio. Me abrazó y me sentí deshacer.

-Mami... ya verás que todo estará bien...

-Nessie escucha, necesitó que tu seas muy fuerte, y no te deprimas por mi, yo estaré bien... pero necesito que tu te cuides, tienes que preocuparte solo por ti...

-Pero... yo no quiero dejarte...

-No lo haras... estaré contigo siempre... pero necesito que tu estes bien, tienes que disfrutar tu vida, ¿sí?...- Mi hija me veía con ojitos tristes, pero se que me iba hacer caso. Pensé en Jacob y añadí.- Cualquier desición que tomes te apoyaré... y si tienes que decirme algo en estos momentos quiero que me lo digas, que no te lo escondas, quiero que para ustedes todo sea igual a antes y no se derrumben por mí, entendido.

-Sí mami...-Dudó- Quería saber si... te podía visitar todos los días...

-Por supuesto que sí cariño...-Sonreí melancolicamente- Sé que no será fácil... quiero que si te sientes abrumada tu tomes cierta distancia conmigo y cuando te sientas mejor puedes volver a verme...

Nos volvimos a abrazar, al menos el futuro de mi hija se estaba salvando. Sentí que Edward llegó. Así que me separé de ella.

-Anda... ve a cazar un poco...- Tenía duda si acerme caso.- Estare con tu padre... ve a alimentarte.

Así se fue...

**EDWARD POV.**

Alice tuvo una visión el la cual nosotros nos separabamos en la caza. Iba a hablar sobre lo que Bella me dijo cuando Alice se me adelantó

-Bien Edward, Bella y Nessie pueden ir al noreste... encontrarán buenas presas... Nosotros podemos ir al suroeste... ahí hay algunos osos...

Supe que todos estaban inconformes con lo que había dicho, por lo que tomé la mano de Bella para salir corriendo de casa. Nessie nos seguía, sabía que era muy rápido para ella por lo que baje la velocidad. Nos alcazó y tomó la otra mano de Bella.

Encontré un lugar donde los efluvios se nos encimaban. Había varios carnívoros, la ponzoña se me vino a mi boca, así que trague para controlarme. Noté que Bella notó los efluvios, pero no se veía con ganas de cazar, no dije nada por que si Nessie escuchaba algo como "Quieres que caze para ti" se preocuparía.

-Quedencé aquí, no tardaré mucho...- Me fui.

Mi pobre amor, tenía que ponerle mucha atención ahora, algo me decía que no iba a cazar por su cuenta en un buen tiempo. Si no hacía eso podría debilitarse en sobre manera y lastimarse físicamente. Mi pobre Bella.

Encontré un puma cerca de un riachuelo. Yo no había cazado desde hace ya dos semanas y el saber que su sangre estaba tan cerca de mí me hacia ansiar al puma, pero este debí de ser de Bella, necesitaba fuerzas.

Me agazape, para poder atacarlo ràpidamente y que mi deseo a su sangre no cambiará mis planes. Cuando se movió para poder eschucar mejor, me dio una posición adecuada para tomar su cuello y apretar para que se desmayara por falta de oxigeno. Tuve mucho cuidado, a decir verdad había corrído demasiado para poder encontrarlo, si lo mordía y su sangre comenzaba salir dudaba de mi autocontrol, además de que su sangre se enfriaría, y Bella no podría disfrutarlo. Creí que si tomaba la sangre de un carnívoro, se animaría a seguir cazando.

Tomé al animal en mis brazos y corrí para encontrarme con mis "vidas". No tardé mucho; pero cuando llegue me encontre una escena que hizo que volviera la esperanza a mi. Bella y mi hija se estaban abrazando y ambas tenían una pequeña sonrisa melancolica, pero una sonrisa. Bella se dió cuenta de que había llegado.

-Anda... ve a cazar un poco...- Mi amor se dirigió a Nessie, ella dudó un poco.- Estare con tu padre... ve a alimentarte.

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Nessie diera media vuelta y hechará a correr. Cuando Bella se voltió a verme la chispa de esperanza que se había prendió se extinguió al verla, ella solo ponía esa cara para mi hija para que no se preocupará. Se veía cansada, sin animos, sin "vida".

-Encontré un puma. Tomjalo.

-Pero... ¿y tú?...

-No importa, buscaré otra cosa. Anda bebe.

-No es justo tu lo cazaste. Bebelo tu, sere yo la que busque otra cosa.

-Bella por favor...- No mostro inclinarse ante mis palabras y eso me exaspero.- Solo bebelo, te lo traje para ti.- Me acerque a ella con el animal.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros... solo tomalo ¿si?...

-Estas enojado.- Al parecer mi voz salio más ruda de lo previsto, ella sono como una pequeña de tres años a la cual acaban de regañar. Estaba herida y me odie por causarle eso dolor cuando estaba claro que ya sufria bastante.

-No... perdoname... es solo que... se que no quieres cazar... Bella... mirame...mirame por favor...- Trado unos segundos en alzar la mirada.- Bella, estoy preocupado por ti, no quieres cazar y si no cazas te delibitaras. No quiero que nada malo te pase. Por favor acepta el puma.

Después de unos segundos, tomo el cuerpo del animal y llevo su boca a su cuello. Lo mordió y bebió su sangre. A pesar de que me fue muy dificil, me quede con ella para ver que tomara toda la sangre. Por un momento mi mente vago a un documental que había visto acerca de las chicas adolescentes que sufrian de desordenes alimenticios; me sentía como los padres de esas chicas, vigilar que tome su alimento para que vuelva a ser la de antes.

Cuando termino, su estado fisico mejoro, sus ojers comenzaron a desaparecer, su piel denotaba mayor luz, sus labios y mejillas tenian un poco mas de color, apenas perceptible para nuestros agudos sentidos visuales.

-Gracias, ven vamos a buscar más.

Corrimos hasta encontrar a unos venados. Arremetí ràpidamente contra el mas grande cuando voltee, ví a Bella observandome; sin ningun brillo en sus ojos, sin moverse. Me concentre en arremeter con el segundo que seguia en la manada en grandeza. Fui hasta ella tome su mano y la lleve conel primero, bebió. Ràpidamente fui por mi presa, la cargue hasta estar alado de Bella y bebí.

Ella ya no quizo más así que yo caze a otros dos. Buscamos a nuestra hija y regresamos a casa.

Nessie se fue a dormir, solo yo fui a arroparla. Después me dirigi a nuestra habitación Bella estaba acostada en el suelo, me acoste junto a ella y la abrace.

**Bella POV.**

Al llegar a casa, Edward fue a arropar a nuestra hija, y yo me fui a nuestra habitación.

Al entrar a ella, sentí el viento que pasaba a través de la ventana. Observe nuestra alcoba, como si esta fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera, y de modo imprevisto me derrumbe en el suelo.

Todo a mi alrededor me decía que tenía que estar sola, no podía hacerle esto a mi familia. Pero al igual que yo ellos eran igual de tercos. Sobre todo Edward, pero no podía dejar que tuviera ese futuro.

Minutos después que haber entrado Edward abrio la puerta, entró y se acosto junto a mi, me abrazo y así nos quedamos.

-_Edward, tienes que salir, estar con los otros..._

_-No te dejaré... deja ya de insinuarlo... no importa lo que me digas siempre estaré contigo, ... Por toda la eternidad... ¿recuerdas?..._

_-Pero despúes estarás mal, no quiero que estes deprimido por mi culpa._

_-Estaré bien, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por ti..._

_-Edward.....-_No me dejó terminar, me volteo rápidamente y me beso. Más sin embargo, su beso no me provoco como antes. Anteriormente podía darme un beso e inmediatamente olvidaba todo lo que ocurria, cualquier cosa, me encendía para abalanzarse a él; pero ahora... simplemente me recordaba que por estar calenturienta no había alcanzado a ver a Charlie.

Solté un sollozo y me separé de él....

-_Perdoname, ... no puedo..... perdón._

Edward me miró triste y supo a que me estaba refiriendo.

-_No importa... cuando estes lista...-_Su voz salió rasposa, como cuando se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Él estaba sufriendo.

-_Edward, ... tienes que dejar esto... tienes que ser feliz... y no sufrir.._

_-No me importa, estaré contigo..._

No hablamos más, se quedó junto a mi hasta que Alice inrrumpio en la entrada y me dejo mi vestimenta. No había observado la hora hasta que ella entró. Ahora eran las 8:05 de la mañana del día jueves...

Faltaban solo dos horas para .................. el funeral de Charlie.

_-¿Bella....?_

_-Puedo vestirme, no te preocupes..._

Me levante del suelo y tomé las cosas que me dejó. Tenía razón eran cosas sencillas, nada era de marca y era un vestido de color negro de tirantes que alcanzaba a llegar un poco más abajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos sin tacón del mismo color; y por ultimo el abrigo, era largo, me llegaba a la mital del muslo. Al menos estaría con ropa comoda.

Me vestí y me sente en el sillón, Edward se vistió rápidamente y se sentó junto a mi, me abrazo y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Sabía que eso iba a hacer, y como estuvimos mucho tiempo acostados en el piso, creí que sería conveniente tener otra posición.

Así pasarón las horas. Cuando faltaba media hora bajamos para encontrarnos con la familia, subir a nuestros autos y llegar a la Push.

El camino fue muy silencioso. Llegamos minutos antes y los chicos ayudaron con lo que faltaba. Yo me quede sentada, y Alice y Esme se quedaron conmigo, porque Nessie Rose y Jacob, quisieron ayudar. Note que Sue me miraba, aunque sin ninguna expresión.

-Alice, Esme no es neceasrio que se queden conmigo, si lo desean pueden ir con Carlisle y los demás. No hay problema- Alice tuvo una visión, supongo que para asegurarse que no entraría en una crisis catatónica.

-Cariño...-Comenzó a decirme Esme con una voz sumamente maternal.- No hay proble...

-No te preocupes Esme,... te dejaremos un momento a solas ... regresamos pronto.

Acto seguido Alice cogio la mano de Esme para ir con los demás. Note que Sue me seguía viendo así que palmee el asiento de mi lado izquierdo, para indicarle que se acercará.

Dudó un poco pero al fin aceptó.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solamente observando como todos colocaban sillas, ponían en una mesa aperitivos, y acomodando algunos arreglos florares.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa... estaba alterada... se que ahora eres diferente a nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes controlar todo...- Su voz mostraba arrepentimiento, y cierto tono afectuoso. Se que para ella era dificil hablar conmigo. Sue es una mujer que dificilmente muestra sus sentimientos a los demás.

-Lo sé... pero en algo si tuvo razón....

-¿en qué?...

-"...."... Yo... creí que tenía equilibrio en mi vida, ...pero no era así... dí más importancia a los deseos de mi marido, que a pasar un tiempo con mi familia... esta que siempre supe que no iba a durar mucho aquí.......... Fue en eso en que tuvo razón.

Sue enmudeció, entendí que ella se dió cuenta que tenía razón. Despúes de que pensó en mis palabras, acomodo su mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba en mi rodilla.

-Nadie tiene equilibrio... podemos buscarlo, pero nadie puede obtenerlo..- Titubeo, para acompletar la frase.-... Ni siquiera ustedes...

No me dejó decirle nada, se levanó para saludar a los que ya estaban llegando. En estos momentos admiré mucho a esta mujer. Había perdido a su segundo esposo, y se manifestaba ante los otros con una fuerza envidiable.

Edward llegó a mi lado minutos posteriores, tomo una de mis manos y la beso. Comenzó la ceremonía.

**_" La vida, no siempre nos da lo que queremos. _**

**_Es bien sabido por todos que tener vida involucra nuestro desceso._**

**_Esta es una regla oficial de la naturaleza; y no importa lo que hagamos al final debemos morir..._**

**_Todos... conocimos a Charlie Swan. _**

**_Él fue una excelente persona; alguien a quien admirar._**

**_No debemos afligirnos por su muerte porque sabemos que él dio e hizo todo lo que quizó cuando vivió._**

**_Charlie Swan... fue padre, esposo, amante, amigo, compañero estupendo._**

**_Murió rodeado de las personas a quien él amaba, eso... hace que su espíritu vaya en paz consigo mismo._**

**_Esto no es una despedida, debemos tomarlo como un hasta pronto._**

**_Charlie Swan es un espíritu que tiene armonía porque todos los que lo aman estan presentes..._**

**_ADIOS CHARLIE SWAN...."_**

Cuando termino todos repetimos... "_ADIOS CHARLIE SWAN...."_

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que todos comenzarán a llorar.

Yo.... no podía.

Yo... quería....

Pero... ninguna lágrima salió de mis ojos...

Y me odie.... ni siquiera, podía darle mis lágrimas; por más que deseará....

Mis labios expirarón un sollozo, casi inaudible... solo mi familia y los licantropos lo notarón.

Y note que estos tenían miradas de lastima hacia mí...

Edward me abrazó y oculte mi cara en su cuello.... y seguí sollozando; porque esto era lo único que podía hacer.

Escuché que Renesmee lloraba y ví cuando no lo toleró más y salió corriendo de ahí.

Miré a Jake, pidiendo ayuda; entendio de inmediato y salió tras de ella.

Nos quedamos ahí... muchos pasaban y me daban el pesame.

Llegó Rene, ella dijo que tenía que irse. Pero que si necesitaba algo no dudará en llamarla. La abrace y besé, y ella se marchó.

Todos se fuerón... mi familia se alejo solo un poco para darme espacio. Con excepción de mi esposo.

Me levante de mi asiento y caminé hasta la tumba de Charlie.

Me arrodille en la tierra y miré la hermosa lápida en la cual se leía la inscripción....

_Charlie Swan_

_(1946-2009)_

_Esposo, padre y amigo..._

_Te amaremos por toda la eternidad._

Sentí que Edward estaba a un par de pasos detrás de mí, no me sentía sola... no del todo.

Bese la làpida y solloce un poco más.

-Vamos Bella...- Me dijo Edward tomando por los hombros para que me levantará.- Tenemos que irnos...

No discutí. Sabía que no tenía sentido quedarme en la tierra mojada, sollozando en la espera de derramar esas lágrimas que tanto deseaba decatar y que sin embargo eso jamás iba a ocurrir.

Me levante, y Edward me abrazo fuerte impiedo decaer. Cominamos despacio, y llegamos al auto, prácticamente él me metió al asiento del copiloto, y me abrocho el cinturón. Cuando entró, tomo mi mano y no la dejó.

El trayecto a nuestra casa fue rápido, sin contratiempo; y cuando entre a esta todos estaban en la sala. Yo no quería sentarme y notar susmiradas misericordiosas puesta en mí, así que me dirigí a las escaleras...

-Quiero estar sola....

-Bella...

-Por favor Edward... quiero estar sola....

Subí los escalones, con paciencia, sin gracia, sin acicate.

Entré y volvi a tirarme boca a bajo en el suelo, solloce y no me detuve....

Pasarón horas y yo seguia en la misma posición. A la hora del crepúsculo Edward entró a la habitación.

-Bella... por favor puedo quedarme....

-¿Quieres quedarte....?

-Sí... lo quiero...

No dije más y él se acostó a mi lado, pero boca arriba, esta vez no me abrazo; solo se quedo mirandome, esperandome....

-¿Ya llegó Nessie?

-Sí... esta con Alice.

-¿Cómo está?

-Creo que bien... a decir verdad me esta bloqueando su mente....

-"mmmm...."- En seguida supe, que algo pasó pero si ella estaba bien eso me tranquilizaba, ahora solo esperaba que se animará a decirme.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos más.

-¿Quieres hablar...?

-No... No lo se.

-¿Quieres cambiar de posición...?

-No.

**Edward POV.**

Suspiré.

No me gustaba que me dierá esas respuestas cortas.

-Recuerdas que cuando era humana y me preguntabas ¿qué color era mi favorito, ese día? - Su comentario me sorprendió. No esperaba que quisiera hablar, pero por supuesto que iba a continuar con la platica.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Bueno... en una ocasión no me lo preguntaste...

-Bella, no entiend....

-Ese día mi color favorito era el negro....

-.... ¿Por qué?....

-El negro, es interesante.... puedo decir que el negro representa la oscuridad... no sabes que esconde esta... y puede ser algo sumamente sorprendente, pero mucho dicen que el negro, la oscuridad es terrorifica; pero en realidad no lo saben porque si no dan una oportunidad a esta, no sabrán que se oculta tras de esta....

-Eso es verdad...

-Sí,... puede ser... antes creía eso... ahora solo creo que el negro muestra vacío...

-¿Por que?

-¿Recuerdas esa línea que representa el equilibrio, segun los psicologos?, en la que ponen lo bueno y lo malo en los extremos, y se supone que nosotros debemos de estar en medio. Creo que el negro y el blanco estan en los extremos; y no debemos de llegar a ellos.

-No creo que el negro sea vacío, creo más lo que me dijiste antes....-

-Cuando una persona muere... los familiares y amigos se visten por un tiempo de negro,... acaso... ¿no estan representando el vacío que sienten por la persona fallecida?-

-No lo creo... durante muchos años, la mayoría de las culturas han identificado al color negro con la muerte. Solo porque le temen a esta y no encuentran una explicación de lo que hay más allá. Es como lo que decías... es misterio... el negro es como la oscuridad... nos oculta cosas de las que quisieramos estar enterados.

-¿Y si no existe nada en ello?... acaso eso no sería VACIO.

-Bella.... piensa en lo que me dices... creo que buscar dar por entendido algo que muestra lo contrario... solo porque es así como te sientes ...vacía... ¿o me equivoco?

-VACIA... si es así como me siento... vacía....

No sabía que decirle... pero no quería dar por terminada la conversación, si esto era lo único que ibamos a poder hacer por mucho tiempo me conformaría... además, puede que le ayudará... se expresaba hablando de otras cosas... eso era un abance a su mudismo. A demás pronto vendría Jake a hablar con ella. No quería que nuestra conversación terminará así.

-¿Has leído la divina comedia de Dante?

-No... pero se de que trata.

-Bien... cuando Dante llega al infierno, dice:....

_"En medio del camino de nuestra vida_

_me encontré en una selva oscura_

_que del recto camino se apartaba"_

No crees que es eso lo que ocurre... te has perdido del camino de luz y ahora estas en esa selva oscura.-

-Puede ser...

-Tienes que volver al recto camino Bella, yo te ayudaré...pero necesito que lo intentes... por favor....

No me contestó. Y simplemente se volteo. No quería ayudarse. Ella buscaba perderse. Esto me horrorizo, iba a decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió... Jacob estaba en el umbral de esta.

"_Tranquilo Edward hablaré con ella, ... recuerda que yo también acabo de perder a mi padre, se como se siente"_

Asentí con la cabeza, si alguién podía entenderla en estos momentos solo eran Jake, que había pasado por lo mismo; y Jasper... aunque este trataba con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de Bella y así consumirse en el dolor.

Bella no daba muestras de querer verme, por lo que solo bese su cabeza y salí de ahí.

Mi corazón se comprimía ante el vacío que sentía mi amada; y yo me sentía inútil al querer ayudarla.

**Jacob POV.**

Ver a Bella tendida en el el suelo de su habitación con la mirada perdida; era una escena macabra. Yo adoraba a Bells, y esto me afligia.

_-Bells...._

No hubo repuesta, ni siquiera se movío un mílimetro; solo escuchaba su respiración. Me acoste a su lado, para que estuvieramos de mi misma altura y pudieramos vernos.

_-Sabes que te entiendo... yo pasé por lo mismo... Tu me ayudaste a salir,,, ¿recuerdas?_

-_No es lo mismo.... Tu llegaste a despedirte... yo no..._

_-¿Entonces es eso....?... por ello sufres tanto.... Sue ... es esa la razón... lo que dijo Sue..._

_-No... es lo que ocurrió... no lo que dijo ella._

_-Bella... lo intestaste... trataste de llegar...,,, él lo entendió... lo ultimo que dijo fue... "Diganle a Bella que la amó"...._

_-Pero yo no llegué..._

_-Pero él se fue en paz..._

_-Jake yo no llegué..._

_-Basta no seas necia... _

_-No lo entiendes..._

-ENTONCES DEJANOS ENTENDER...

No me respodió, y de nuevo su vista se perdió. Sus ojos se mojaron de las lágrimas que nunca podrá derramar.

_-Perdón Bells... pero tienes que enteder, no fue tu culpa, el jamás te culpo, y nosotros solo tratamos de ayudarte._

_-Se que no fue mi culpa, se que él jamás me culpo, y se que tratan de ayudarme... pero es que simplemente hay algo que no se que es y me destruye..._

_-Dejanos ayudarte... _

_-La mejor manera es que sigan con sus vidas sin preocuparse por mí._

_-Sabes que eso nunca ocurrira..._

Tomé su mano, definitivamente jamás la dejaría sola... No volvimos a hablar.

Serían meses largos.

TOC...TOC...TOC... (Efectos especiales... que serían las historias sin estos)

El sonido en la puerta me distrajo, por ella pasaron Leah y Seth...

-Los dejaré a solas....- Deposité en la mano de Bells un pequeño beso, me paré y me fui.

**Leah POV.**

Cuando Jake salió, Seth y yo fuimos a sentarnos en el suelo en donde estaba Bella.

Me entristeció verla así, siendo sincera, no empezamos muy bien nuestra amistad; pero ahora nos apreciabamos muchísimo.

Fue ella quién me ayudo a superar mi sentimiento a Sam, a pesar de que la trataba mal, ella no se separó de mí y me ayudo. Creó que eso fue lo que nos unió tanto.

-Bells... sabes que sentimos lo mismo que los demás... queremos ayudarte, pero creo que nos han quitado ya todas las palabras... así que solo nos quedaremos contigo unos momentos esta bien...-

-Sí.... gracias-

Sabía perfectamente que si le volviamos a repetir lo que ya todos dijeron la exasperariamos y se enojaría, por ello era mejor quedarse callados y mostrarle nuestro afecto de esta manera.

Pasaron dos horas. La abrazamos, besamos su mejilla y nos fuimos.

Antes de salir note que se volvió a colocar en esa posición....

* * *

**Hola a todos...**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.... **

**a decir verdad iba a hacer este capitulo mas largo... pero creo que mejor lo dejo aqui.... **

**en fin...**

**Ale Pattinson... yo tambien lo se... Edward siempre va ser Edward... se pasa de compresivo...,,, en el aunque en el siguiente capitulo... va a explotar,,,, no mucho pero si algo**

**Cristal90 ¡¡¡BRAVO!!! si me entendiste... mi intencion en el anterior capítulo era encontrar una relacion familiar en actitudes.... SUE Y LEAH**

**Ahora gracias a "Summerbreez2" por agregarme a tus favoritos... es emocionante que te guste mi historia....**

**Bueno... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...**

**Au revoir....**


	10. Chapter 9

**HOLA.... NUEVO CAP... DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

_Capítulo IX. ¿Acaso esto es luz en mi oscuridad?_

**Renesmee POV.**

Se fue.

Me dolio ver destrozada a mi mamá. Y mi abuelito no estaba aquí para ayudar a sanar sus héridas. Él era un gran soporte para ella porque aceptó su cambio sin recriminarle.

Corrí hasta llegar a la playa, y seguí corriendo hasta llegar donde la playa límita con el bosque. Me senté en un tronco viejo y lloré.

-¿Nessie...?

-Jake... se fue...¿por qué se fue...?- No podía dejar de llorar. Jake se acercó y me abrace a él.

-Tranquila Nessie, tienes que entender que el es un humano y su tiempo llegó... eso fue lo que pasó.

-Pero... es que ... no tuvo que irse... no ahora que todo era magnifico...

-Shhh!!!, sabesq ue el no quizo hacerlo.

-Oh Jake....

Seguí abrazada a él. Pasaron horas, y seguía conmigo consolandome.

Adoraba a Jake, siempre estaba conmigo, hacía lo que yo quisiera, me apoyaba, me hacía reír, me defendía.... Yo simplemente no podría vivir sin él.

No podría vivir sin él...

Pensar en estas palabras me recordo a mis padres.... ellos no podían vivir sin el otro. Fue ahí cuando lo entendí. Me había enamorado de Jacob.

Pero acaso ¿él sentía lo mismo que yo?.... y si solo era mi amigo.... como un hermano.

Siempre supe que yo era su imprimación... pero eso solo quería decir que él buscaba mi felicidad. Si yo le decía que quería ser su novia aceptaría, pero porque yo lo quería; no porque él me quisiera de esa manera....

Quede ensismimada en mis pensamientos, tratando de saber que hacer....

No me di cuenta cuando Jake se paro y estaba cerca del mar, el agua apenas rozaba sus pies.

-Ven Nessie...

Me acerque a el, pero antes me quite los zapatos para no mojarlos. El agua me hacia cosquillas en los dedos de los pies...

Era un hermoso paisaje. Debían de ser las cinco, casi las seis; el cielo se empezaba a tornar naranja y rosa, se escuchaba las olas romper. Esto era perfecto.

Jacob volteo a verme, me miraba diferente...

-Eres tan hermosa...

No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, y por supuesto..... no lo podía creer.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo Nessie.... Te amo... y ...no importa que no sientas lo mismo que yo... entiendo perfectamente es solo que.....

No lo deje terminar, lo bese para callar sus inquietudes. Me amaba. Me amaba. Me amaba. Me separe de él. Lo mejor es que al parecer ambos nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente estabamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-También te amo.

Nos quedamos un poco más en la playa.

Antes de regresar a casa acordamos ocultarlo. Necesitabamos que mi mamá se recuperará.

...................................------------------------------------------......................................................-------------------------------------------......................................

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

...................................------------------------------------------......................................................-------------------------------------------......................................

**Edward POV.**

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que fue el funeral de Charlie. De nuevo es jueves... son las 11:25 de la noche y ahora me desplazo de la habitación de Nessie a la mía.

Bella, por increible que parezca sigue en la misma posición. Ha puesto a repetir dos canciones de evanescence "My inmortal" y "hello".... una y otra vez... esto me deprime mucho, quise quitarlas y no me dejo.

Todos han pasado a verla, pero nada ha mejorado... ni siquiera habla.

Me duele y mucho.... creí que podría salvarla de esto pero no es así, no pude... le fallado porque le juré que no permitiría que algo le pasará; y sin embargo no puedo con ello.

Mi familia comenza a desgastarse cada vez más. Por el momento el que más nos preocupa es Jasper.... en algunas ocasiones se pierde en los sentimientos de Bella y sin querer nos afecta con ellos. Mi pobre ángel, esto es una tortura.

Todos los días he estado con ella, pero casi no hablamos, la conversación más larga fue la que tuvimos hace una semana sobre el color negro. No se que más hacer, comienzo a desesperarme, pero debo ser fuerte por ella.

Entré de nuevo a nuestra habitación; ahí estaba mi Bella tendida boca abajo en el suelo, e incluso llevaba la misma ropa que hace una semana, sigue escuchando la música. Ahora dejo todo el disco para escuchar, pero es igual de deprimente así que eso no me arranca una sonrisa.

Me acoste junto a ella y tome su mano.

-¿Ya estan listos para irse?- Esa era la misma pregunta que me hacía cada vez que me veía no importaba si fueran 10 veces en el día.

-No te dejaremos Bella...

-Deberían...

No hablamos más.

-Nessie esta dormida.

-Sí... la arrope... ella esta bien...

-Gracias...

-Bella quiero que sonrias por favor.

-"mmm..."- Hizo una mueca extraña que no parecía nada a una sonrisa, es como si hubiera olvidado sonreir.

Saque todo el aire que llevaba en mi pecho. Solte su mano, me tumbe sobre mi espalda y lleve mis manos a mi cara. Me dolia.

**Bella POV.**

¿por qué no se iba?

Me incorpore del suelo y me puse sobre Edward... hace ya una semana que no nos besamos en los labios.

Cuando sintio mi peso en el retiro sus manos de su rostro. Lo bese desesperadamente, él me correspondio. Fui desabrochando los botones de su camisa y se la quite, acaricie su torso; él tomo mi cintura..... Me estaba entregando a él después de más de una semana.

¿Lo anhelaba?... no, la verdad es que no. Pero Edward ha sacrificado tanto por mí en estos momentos que entregarle mi cuerpo es lo menos que podía hacer.

Baje mis caricias hasta su pantalón, fue fácil desabrocharlo. Acaricie su miembro sobre el boxer, comenzaba a endurecerce.

Tomo mis manos y me alejo un poco de él. Se concentro en regular su respiración. Cuando lo hizo me miro a los ojos.

-Bella, sabes que te deseo... Pero yo quiero hacer el amor contigo, no solo tener sexo vacío. Lo haremos cuando este lista, no importa cuanto tiempo pase.

-Bien... si así lo quieres....

-Lo quiero. Ven...- Me junto a su cuerpo y me abrazo, ahora me miraba dulcemente.- Me conformo con ser tu soporte.

Nos quedamos así toda la noche.

Eran como las 11 de la mañana cuando Renesmee apareció en la puerta.

-Papá, mamá... quisiera hablar con ustedes... abajo...

-Vamos enseguida...- No deje que Edward respondierá, ella estaba nerviosa, y yo tenía una ligera idea de lo que debía decirnos.

Me levante y Edward me siguió.

Llegamos a la sala y en esta estaban toda la familia. Nos sentamos en el único sillón que sobraba y esperamos a que empezará a hablar Nessie.

-Mmm... bueno, queremos hablar con todos... de una vez por todas, y no explicarles por separado.- Mi pobre hija hablaba de forma temblorosa.

-¿Queremos...?- Edward pregunto de manera intuitiva. Nessie se removio un poco en su asiento.

-Si queremos,... papá........-No sabía como decirnoslo, y sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra para que su padre no supiera antes de tiempo.

-Edward... Bella.... amo a su hija y ella me corresponde el sentimiento, no queríamos decirles nada por tu condición Bells pero ahora nosotros somos novios.- Si definitivamente ese es mi amigo Jake. Por la cara que puso Nessie supe que ella quería ser más sutil. Pasarón como cinco segundos para que todos reaccionarán.

-¿Qué?????, ......tu perro..... como hiciste esto.

-Edward entiende que Nessie ya no tiene cinco años.... tiene 25 ya es mayor.

-ESO NO HACE GRAN DIFERENCIA.... SI COMPARAS 25 AÑOS CON LA ETERNIDAD, ¿NO CREES QUE ES UNA PEQUEÑA AÚN?

-Papá... por favor, entiende....

-Yo apoyo a tu padre Nessie, ¿cómo pudiste convertirte en novia del CHUCHO...?

-Tía Rose....!!!!

-Rose....!- Carlisle hablo en tono severo.- Bien escuche, .... nosotros no podemos meternos, esto es un asunto de Eward, Bella, Jacob y Renesmee, nosotros solo somos espectadores. Entendido.

Carlisle puso orden antes de que esto continuara, todos aceptaron a regañadientes, definitivamente querían dar su punto de opinión.

Edward se sostuvo el puente de su nariz, trataba de controlarse. Estaba casi segura que quería arrojarse sobre Jake. Yo simplemente me comportaba como una espectadora más.

-Edward te juró,,, caray Edward, tú me conoces, sabes que no me aprovecharé de ella; sólo queremos ser felices. Queremos estar juntos.

-Callate Jacob...

-Por supuesto que no... tenemos que hablarlo... o ¿hubieras preferido que siguieramos engañandolos a todos?... eso te haría sentir mejor.

-Tu sabes que no.-

-Papá... por favor... amo a Jake....

-No lo sabes...

-Si lo se

-Nessie.... como lo sabes... como puedes saberlo...-

-¿como sabes que amas a mamá?...

-Pero Nessie tu aun eres muy pequeña

-Ya no soy pequeña...

-Edward escucha... nos quedaremos con ustedes... solo queriamos que supieran y que aceptaran las cosas... no me la voy a llevar a las Vegas para casarme con ella... además Alice y tu lo sabrían....

-Osea que piensas hacerlo

-Por Dios... en verdad que eres paranoico... No pienso hacerlo.

-Papá....

-No Nessie...

-Pero....

-No....

-Mamá.....- Todos se me quedarón viendo, esperaban que reaccionará.

Plameé mis piernas para que se sentará en ellas. Obedeció, pero trataba de decifrar mi mirada.

-Nessie... creó que debes de entender que tu siempre vas a ser nuestra pequeñita... en todos los sentidos...

-¿mamá...?

-Espera... dejame continuar.... bien, eres nuestra pequeña; eres su única nieta, sobrina; y nuestra única hija. Es dificil de entender que estas creciendo.... Deben de ser pacientes para que lo podramos aceptar de acuerdo...

-Sí...

-Bells... ¿eso es un no?... no me aceptaras como pareja de tu hija....

-Yo no he dicho eso Jake.

-Bella, les estas dando permiso para que esten juntos...- Edward me miraba fijamente, aún trataba de controlarse. Desvie un poco su acusación.

-Nessie... dime ¿cuándo y por qué te diste cuenta que lo amabas?

-Fue... fue...fue el día del funeral del abuelito Charlie; mami... Jake me consolo y yo supe que lo quería mucho... porque siempre me esta cuidando, siempre se encarga de hacerme feliz, me protege, y me quiere; penseé ¿qué sería de mi vida si no estuvierá Jake, y me acordeé de ti y de papá... porque ustedes dicen que si el otro no existierá no podrían vivir. Eso es lo que yo siento por Jake.

Le sonrei debilmente a mi hija, me dio la mejor repuesta de todas; miré a Edward, y lo comprendió todo. Ellos debían estar unidos.

-Yo no tengo problema de que esten juntos... Nessie, hija, gracias por no habertelo guardado y decirmelo. Jake tienes que cuidar mucho a mi niña.

-No te preocupes Bella.

-Gracias mamá...- Me abrazo efusivamente. Se separó y ambos esperaron el veredicto de Edward.

-Esta bien pueden estar juntos....- Nessie fue a abrazar a lo solto mi esposo fue para quedar frente a Jake.

-Pero te lo advierto perro... si la lastimas te asesino...

-Sí,... yo tambien te quiero yerno.-

-Bien, escucha Jake, nosotros como buenos tíos también vamos a cuidar a nuestra pequeña sobrina... y recuerda solo esto.... -Emmett se acercó al oído de Jake para que "solo él pudiera escucharlo"- _Los peores a los que puedes hacer enojar son a Esme y Carlisle...._

Ante el comentario todos soltamos una suave risita. Supongo que les sorprendió verme así. Pero se alegraron de eso...

Ese día me quede con ellos en la sala...

.......................................---------------------------------------------...................................................-------------------------------------------.................................

**_DOS MESES DESPUÉS_**

......................................----------------------------------------------..................................................-------------------------------------------..................................

**Renesmee POV**

Hace dos meses Jake y yo divulgamos a toda la familia que somos novios, aún no lo aceptan bien, y francamente no los culpo... siempre recuerdo las palabras de mamá ella tiene razón.

Mi madre se muestra mejor, pero no lo esta, es solo su coraza. Lo sabes por tío Jazz, a él no lo puede engañar. Mi padre esta frustado de que ella haga esto. Él futuro que tía Alice dijo no ha cambiado nada, aún nos ve de esa manera.

Yo creo que mi madre trata de cambiar ese futuro y por ello hace esto. En el fondo sé que todos ya comenzamos a cambiar un poco, ya no sonreimos tanto, y tío Jazz es que más sufre pero él no quiere dejar a mi mamá sola.

Hace como dos días mi madre cambio su forma de estar, ahora hace todo lo que le sea posible. Se mantiene ocupada. Ayer me dijo que quería ir a la universidad así que ahora voy a su cuarto para hablar de ello. Entre, sin tocar, se que debería de hacerlo pero vamos se que no hacen nada... note que el cuarto estaba vacío. Pero escuche voces en su baño...**(quiero creer que tienen baño privado en su habitación) **

-Quiero ir Edward... e iré sola....-

-No lo harás aún no estas bien... y por supuesto que no irás sola Bella...

-Edward no soy un bebé...

-Pues actuas como tal....

Quede petrificada mis padres nunca pelean y ahora practicamente se estaban escupiendo esas palabras; quize darles privacidad pero mis pies no respondian.

-¿_Crees_ que soy un bebé?... pues entonces quizas debas de irte y encontrar a alguién que no actue como tal...

-No seas absurda.....

Se abrió la puerta y de esta salio mamá vestida y con el cabello húmedo; se había bañado. Me vio y solo hizo un movimiento con su mano diciendo adios. Salio por la puerta y en menos de un segundo escuche que salia por la principal.

-Bella espera aaún no terminamos....

Salio papá él también se había bañado... pero llevaba solo una toalla sujeta en su cintura. Me vió y se sorprendió. Yo lo único que pude pensar fue que era hermoso.

**Edward POV.**

Sali y vi a Renesmee en la puerta de nuestra habitación; pero ella me estaba viendo detenidamente, creó que no se daba cuenta de ello, pero me desconcerto su pensamiento.

_"Es hermoso...."_

Así me describí Bella, eso me extraño en mi hija. Levanté un ceja a modo de explicación pero ella estaba como ¿aturdida? y no me la dio.

-Mamá se fue....- Dijo cuando reacciono de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo sé cariño... iré a hablar con ella...

No me entendió... bueno en realidad tardó en hacerlo, cuando entendió salio para darme privacidad y cambiar.

Después pensaría y hablaría con Nessie, ahora debía preocuparme por mi ángel que por si fuera poco estaba disgustada conmigo.

Sabía perfectamente donde ir. Así que cuando termine de vestirme sali corriendo para llegar a mi, nuestro destino....

Atravese el bosque y mientras lo hacía mis recuerdos de la primera ves que Bella estaba conmigo en este me invadieron.

Después de 15 minutos llegue a nuestro prado, y efectivamente ella estaba aquí. Sentada en el centro, donde se filtreaban algunos rayos del sol y mostraba a mi hermosa esposa con su brillo natural.

-Voy a ir a la universidad Edward y no me detendras....

-Bella por favor entiendeme..

-No Edward... mira a nuestro alrededor... toda la familia esta mal, se desgasta,,,, no puedo permitirlo más aún sabiendo que es por mi culpa.

-Bella...

-Ire a la universidad...

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sabí que jamás la iba hacer cambiar de opinión. Así que puse mis ultimas cartas en el juego, con la esperanza de que no encontrara alguna falla de cual no me halla percatado.

-Te propongo algo Bella...-Espere para un reclamo que nunca llegó, así que continue.- Solo yo ire contigo a la universidad, solo yo nadie más. Nuestra familia estará en otro lugar. Solo tu y yo en la universidad....

-Edward quiero ir sola...

-Sabes que eso jamás va a pasar, antes de que te fueras todos te detendriamos, así que solo yo ire contigo, podremos convenserlos así.

Medito lo que le había dicho, después de unos minutos hablo.

-Esta bien, pero estaremos en carreras separadas.

Eso no me gusto pero casi estaba seguro de que era eso o "en diferentes casa"

-Esta bien...

-Bien...

Nos quedamos en nuestro prado un poco más recorde que ella aún no se había alimentado. Tome su mano y la jale para que se incorporara.

-Vamos a cazar Bella... y no me digas que no tienes sed porque hace ya dos semanas que no te alimentas.

Acepto a regañadientes. Cazo dos venados pero sin realmente querer. Eso aún me preocupaba, que no quisiera alimentarse; pero yo siempre la hacia cazar y si ella se oponía a hacerlo prácticamente le daba de beber en la boca.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la casa. Bella quizó que hoy le informaramos a todos que nos iriamos a la universidad solo nosotros dos.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en la sala y yo hable.

-Necesitamos hablar con todos ustedes podrían venir por favor...

En un parpadeo toda nuestra familia tomaban asiento en la sala. Alice no se veía muy feliz, ella debía de saber nuestra desición.

Renesmee me inquietó, estaba extraña. No me miraba y se mostraba incomoda. Supongo que fue por la manera en la que me encontró. Es decir, la entiendo, cuando Carlisle y Esme consumen su amor y no alcanzo a bloquear mi mente, me averguenza verlos a la cara, es dificil tenerlos cerca cuando yo presienso eso.

-Me voy a la universidad... bueno nos vamos...- Bella habló con desición.

-Bien hermanita te gustará ya veras....

-No Emmett, ese nos vamos no involucra a toda la familia... solo seremos Edward y yo...

-Bella estas segura no creo que sea tan buena idea...- Esme mostraba preocupación.

-Sí, necesito tiempo para mí, Edward no quizó dejarme ir sola así que él irá conmigo... Nessie lo siento pero en verdad necesito tiempo y espacio....

-No te preocupes mamá... entiendo.- Estaba triste lo sé.

-¿Cuando piensan irse?- Pregunto Carlisle...

-Nos iremos en una semana, hay que arreglar todo, incluso los papeles...- Dije esto viendo especialmente a Jasper, era quien se encargaba de hacer este tipo de cosas aún.

-Mañana lo contactaré para que puedan entrara sin ningún problema.

-Gracias Jasper.- En verdad le debía mucho a mi hermano.

-Checaré tu auto Edward será un viaje largo...

-Gracias Rose...

-Yo me encargó de su ropa...

-Quizas eso no sea tan necesario Alice...- Intervino Bella.

-Vamos Bella no te pongas dificil... no nos dejaras ir después de todo...

-Mmm... esta bien.... gracias Alice...

-Yo checaré que tu casa este en orden Edward...

-Gracias Emmett...

-Pero si ustedes hacen todo esto,,,, ¿que haremos Edward y yo....?

-Podrían disfrutar sus ultimos días con nosotros... no creo que sea tan malo hemanita.

**Bella POV.**

La semana paso rápido, la despedida fue triste pero al fin de cuentas tenía que hacerlo. Me dolia que no pude separarme de Edward al fin de cuentas... No tuve el coraje...

Mi familia se mudo a Alaska, los Delani iban a salir a Noruega, así que le prestarón la casa a Carlisle; yo jamás había estado ahí, pero en las vacaciones prometimos ir.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para evitar que la familia de destruyerá.

Ahora vamos rumbo a Hanover, Nuevo Hampshire. Hasta cierto punto me sentía emocionada; quizas, solo quizas, aquí encontraría mi paz.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS... OTRO CAPÍTULO... **

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTARÁN...**

**bUENO GRACIAS A.....**

**ALE PATTINSON... POR TU COMENTARIO... SI EFECTIVAMENTE BELLA ES SUMAMENTE NECIA... PERO ESO TODOS YA LO SABÍAMOS...INCLUSO EDWARD LO DICE(MILLONES DE VECES EN EL LIBRO) PERO NI MODO ASI LA QUIERE... SOLO PUEDO DECIR... NI SIQUIERA LA TRANSFORMACIÓN LE QUITO LO NECIA... **

**TAMBIEN A CRISTAL90..... QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL DETALLE DE DANTE.... NO LO SE... PERO TENÍA QUE PONERLO............. AHORA SOBRE CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS... PUES A MI ME ENCANTA EL LIBRO.... BUENO CREO QUE TIENE CIERTA ESCENCIA DE QUE EL AMOR SE PRESENTA EN DIVERSAS FORMAS Y NO TODAS COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA DE WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE... CREO QUE ESTE LIBRO ME RECUERDA MUCHO A "NADA" UN MUY BUEN LIBRO... PORQUE LO QUE MÁS MANEJAN EN EL SON LOS PROBLEMAS PSICOLOGICOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, Y COMO LA PROTAGONISTA TIENE QUE SOBREVIVIR A ELLOS Y ENCONTRAR SU RAZON DE VIVIR... CREO QUE ES UN POCO DE LECTURA OSCURA,... SUPONGO QUE EN CUMBRES BORRARCOSAS MUESTRAN ESE AMOR INSANO DEL CUAL MUCHAS PERSONAS SON POSEEDORAS Y COMO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MARCADOS EN UNA SOCIEDAD DONDE ESO SE PUEDE TOMAR COMO UNA LOCURA Y UNA ENFERMEDAD NO NOS LO HACEN VER BIEN.... eSTAMOS OPRIMIDOS POR LA SOCIEDAD....**

**"_DESPÚES DE ESTE BREVE DESLIZ.... SIGAMOS CON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS....."_**

**AIZEN63... Que bueno que te guste la historia.... mi curiosidad me hace preguntarte...¿Bella es tu personaje favorito?....**

**NO SE CUANDO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR , PERO QUIZAS SEA EL JUEVES O EL VIERNES EN LA NOCHE...**

**ME DESPIDO QUE TENGAN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA.... **

**AU REVOIR**


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X._ PRIMEROS DÍAS._

**Bella POV.**

Estabamos a punto de llegar. Edward controlaba la velocidad de su auto. Ahora tenía el Austin... decía que lo podía usar porque iba a ser muy normal llevarlo a la facultad. Yo creía que lo hacía realmente para poder llamar la atención, pero él insistía que no era así.

-¿Quieres que nos detenga para comprar algo?... estamos a punto de llegar a un centro comercial...-

-No... creo que todo lo tenemos... ¿tú neceitas algo?

-No.

Sí... definitivamente nuestra conversación se queda barada porque ninguno de los dos sabe como continuar con ella. Edward teme que si sigue puedo a enfadarme o a entristecerme por lo que me vaya a decir. Yo no puedo culparlo, creo que en eso he sido la responsable. Quisiera poder salir de esto... pero no se como.

Creo que ahora tendré mayores problemas, porque todas esas chicas van a estar viendolo y deseandolo en sus más locas fantasías. No lo voy a negar... eso me pone muy celosa, creó que hubierá sido buena idea que Jasper nos acompañará y pudierá controlar mis celos. Vamos, no sería nada bueno que en la primera semana que llevará en Dartmouth aparecierán títulares.... _"Asesinó serial provoca caos en el Colegió Datmouth."...."Aparecen cinco cadáveres de chicas en el patio trasero de Dartmouth".... _o porque no.... _"Celos insanos... Esposa asesina a chicas por ver a su muy apuesto marido."_

_-_Bella ¿te molestaría si regresamos al centro comercial?. Olvide que no había comprado el líquido para limpiar mi piano.- _¿Olvidar?...¿que vámpiro hace eso....?_

_-_No, por supuesto que no... vamos....

Y fue así como Edward terminó llevandome al centro comercial. A decir verdad no importaba tanto, después de todo no era Alice quien me llevaba a ese lugar que asemeja a una casa de tortura del siglo XXI.

Edward estaciono el auto y salio de el para poder abrirme la puerta. Cuando sali note que eramos los unicos que estabamos en el estacionamiento. Sin embargo este estaba casi lleno.

El centro comercial de Hanover era muy bonito. El edificio era de color blanco, el techo era de cristal. Dentro del edicio había demasiadas tiendas de ropa, de muebles, y algunos cafes... Era muy lindo pero solo eso lindo y no provocaba en mi ese atractivo que parecía provocar a Alice.

Caminamos hasta encontrar una tienda de instrumentos músicales para que mi esposo pudierá comprar el líquido para limpiar su tan amado piano, quien me escuchara hablar así sin conocerme juraría que estoy celosa del instrumento musical, sin embargo es que era verdad después de una escala hecha por Edward el piano ocupaba un lugar después de toda la familia.

Por todo nuestro pequeño trayecto, sentí las miradas de muchos chicos sobre mí; de igual manera eran las miradas que las chicas le dirigían a Edward. Supuse inmediatamente que ellos y ellas eran estudiantes de Dartmouth; parecían de nuestra edad física, un poco más grandes si acaso.

-Hola... ¿puedo ayudarte.....?- Una chica se acerco a Edward. Llevaba un gran escote en "v" su blusa era color rosa "MIRAME", llevaba una mini falda de color negro y por supuesto unas zapatillas con enorme tacón. A mi parecer trataba de que su voz fuera sensual pero en realidad salió empalagosa y sobre todo muy gangosa.

-En relaidad mi esposa y yo solo buscamos líquido para lustrar un piano de cola.-

Creó que Edward se dió cuenta de como miraba a esta pobre chica porque intervino rápidamente. No voy a mentir, me encanto que me llamará esposa frente a ella, pero al parecer a ella no le importo,ya que cuando se agacho para coger el líquido, dejo estiradas sus piernas, y su mini falda se subió dejando ver un poco de sus panties. Edward se volteo así a mí una milésima de segundo antes de ver el espectaculo que la chica le daba y me besó apasionadamente. Cuando ella se volteo a vernos no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto; yo por otra parte sonreí sobre los labios de mi flamante esposo. Era increíble, estaba celosa a pesar de estar en un estado zombie.

-"HMMM...HMMM."- Carraspeo, con un tono irritado.

-Mmm... disculpe, mmm... este es el líquido..... ¿cuanto le debo?- Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara eso por un momento me desconserto.

-sÍ.... son 5 dólares...- Estaba frustada, obviamente esperaba recibir más atención de Edward.

Pago y nos alejamos de ahí. Regresamos al auto, y no quito su sonrisa en todo el trayecto, e incluso juraría que crecía aún más.

Me abrio la puerta del auto, entre, el rodeo y entró. No pude reprimir mi curiosidad y le pregunte.

-Edward no es que me moleste, pero no entiendo porque estas tan feliz; sé que no es por romper la ilusión de aquella chica. Tú no eres así... pero no entiendo tu felicidad.

-No es por la chica... es que .... bueno... tu estabas celosa....

-De modo que mis celos te divierten.- Conteste un poco enfadada, ¿acaso era tan patética estado celosa que provocaba burla?

-No me malentiendas Bella, mira antes no mostrabas ningún signo de otro sentimiento más que desolación... por la muerte de Charlie... pero ahora mostraste celos, supongo que es un avance, y que el habernos mudado solo nosotros dos te ayudara... .........Te daré tu espacio... lo haré Bella, pero no quiero que olvides que estoy aquí para ti.... si necesitas algo, solo tienes que pedirmelo,... jurame que lo harás.

-Te lo prometo Edward...

-Gracias... mmm... será mejor que nos vayamos para llegar, estoy seguro que te gustará nuestra casa.

Y sin mas que decir emprendio el viaje a nuestra casa.

Al igual que en Forks y que la mayoría de las casas en las que estabamos, éstas estaban afueras de la ciudad, o al menos lo más retiradas posibles. Sobretodo teniendo a vámpiros como vecinos, creo que es muy dificil acostumbrarse.

-¿Te gusta?... Esme la decoró....

-Sí es hermosa....- Y era verdad, grande, y tenía porte. Estaba pintada de un color blanco cremoso. Tenía ventanas grandes, y dos puertas, la principal y otra en el segundo piso; esta ultima llevaba a un balcón.

Edward detuvo el auto, salio y en un segundo ya se encontraba en mi puerta abriendola.

-Espera a entrar... se que agradará estar aquí por un tiempo..., si quieres cambiar algo... lo que sea... lo puedes hacer, recuerda que lo mío es tuyo.

-Esta bien.... Edward ¿cuándo empezaremos ir a Dartmouth?, y ¿en qué carrera te inscribiste?

-Comenzaremos a ir el lunes que viene.... antes tenemos que ir a comprar útiles.... y como querías tener un poco más de espacio, decidi tomar negocios.

-¿Querías tomar literatura inglesa?- Me sentía mal, era muy probable que Edward quisiera tomar esa carrera y yo no se lo había permitido...- Perdón...

-No hay problema amor.... quería la carrera por ti... lo haremos en otra ocasión... además tendremos casi los mismos horarios.... solo tu sales tres días una hora después que yo.... y yo salgo los otros dos días despúes que tú... si quieres puedes venirte... esos días...

-No!!!... te espero... solo es una hora no?

-Sí, así parece.

-Entoncés te espero...

-Bien...- Sonrió...- Yo también te esperaré...

Entramos a la casa, y comence a ver todo lo que me rodeaba... Era absolutamente hermosa.... Había una sala, amplia frente a los sillones había una chimenea y sobre esta se encontraba un enormje televisor... en la esquina de esta habitación había un hermoso piano de cola negro, otro sillon y una mesa.

Entrando del lado derecho, había una puerta tras de ella estaba la cocina. Del lado izquierdo estaban las escaleras y tras de ellas una puerta.. el comedor. Subimos a ver las habitaciones; y para mi gran alegría y sorpresa, nuestra habitación era la que tenía la puerta al balcón. Había una enorme cama de color blanco, con nubes vaporosas sobre esta, era como la de Isla Esme. Había un enorme aparato de música hermoso; en general nuestra nueva alcoba era muy parecida a la que teníamos en Forks, solo que esta era aun mas amplia.

-Sabes... estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos aquí....-Su voz era insinuante y sensual, muy provocativa; yo llevaba una blusa de tirantes y él iba deslizando los tirantes con sus manos.... sus caricias comenzaban a despertar sensaciones en mi cuerpo, sin embargo todavía no me despertaba al 100%, por ello lo detuve...

-Edward... perdoname pero aún no estoy lista...- Me vio a los ojos como yo lo hacía, se entristecio ante lo que le dije.

-No te preocupes esperaré...

-Gracias...

-Claro..................... Y? Qué quieres hacer?

-MMM.... Que te parece si desempacamos... yo quisiera leer.... voy a Shakespeare.... quisiera entrar bien a la escuela...

-Esta bien.... que te parece si mañana vamos a comjprar los útiles y de paso vamos a una librería, y comprarmos algunos libros para tú curso...

-Esta bien...

-Yo también comprare algunos,... jamás he estudiado negocios...

-Bueno, si necesitas cerrar un trato con una chica solo necesitas deslumbrarla para que acceda... te dejare usar tus encantos... siempre y cuando solo sea por el trato y nada más...

-Mmmm.... que amable... gracias. Aunque francamente quisiera solo usar mis encantos contigo.

No respondí... que podía decir _"GRACIAS"_, no lo creó. Baje para poder sacar nuestras maletas... Junto con Edward todo fue muy facil de ordenar y sacar... después como le dije leí a Shakespeare... leí Romeo y Julieta a una velocidad lenta... debía de prácticar cuando nos dejarán leer en la Universidad.

_"¡Oh amada mía, esposa mía!_

_la muerte que ha libado las mieles de tu aliento,_

_no ha podido aún nada contra tu hermosura:_

_no estás vencida, los colores de la belleza brillan aún_

_en tus mejillas y en tus labios, _

_y el pálido estandarte de la muerte _

_no se ha posado aún en ellos...."_

A mí mente acudierón unas imagenes borrosas, que mostraban mi vida pasada; justo el momento en cual Edward trató de salir a la luz del sol, y así quedar expuesto a su luz para por causar una muerte rápida y anhelada sin sufrir... cuando lo detuve me susurro este fragmento. Puesto que el libro es muy corto lo términe rápidamente. Comence a leer Macbeth, a la misma velocidad..........

_"Lady Macbeth.- Mis manos tienen ya el color de las tuyas,_

_pero tendría vergüenza de mostrar_

_un corazón tan pálido...."_

-Perdona por interrumpirte Bella,... pero será mejor ir de una vez por las cosas....-

-No podríamos ir un poco más tarde Edward....

-Bella.... son las 2 de la tarde.... te quedaste ensimismada mucho tiempo por lo que puedo ver.....-Solto una pequeña risita... no odía creerlo... ¿tanto tiempo, me tomo recordar este pequeño momento de mi pasado?

-Esta bien..... vamos....

Salimos y nos subimos al auto.

-Edward espero que tu tengas idea de que tengo que comprar... porque yo no tengo la más remota idea.

-Tranquila, mje encargaré de eso.... Tu podrías solo ver los libros que habrá...

-Gracias... te ayudaré.

-Claro... no te preocupes....- Sonrió.

Llegamos al centro de Hanover, había muchas tiendas. Edward estaciono el auto y salimos a comprar lo que necesitaríamos.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese centr comercial... ?...

-Las mentes te lo recomiendan....-Comenté con una voz socarrona.

-Ja ja... sí, así es... casi todos van ahí para comprar cualquier tipo de cosas....

-Esta bien

Entramos al centro comercial... y como en la anterior ocasión las miradas no se hicieron esperar.

-Edward... como soportas... que te miren

-Es cuestión de que te acostumbres.... tú casi no sales a la vista de todos, además cuando eras humana tampoco te agradaba ser el centro de atención.

-Mmm... y pasará mucho tiempo, para que me pueda acostumbrar....

-No mucho, no te preocupes, pasará.

-Eso esperó.... Y... a donde vamos primero...

-Primero vamos por los cuadernos y los bolígrafos, después podemos ir por las mochilas... por último compraremos los libros que nos pidierón... y podemos comprar los que tu quieras...

-Excelente plan....

Hicimos exactamente lo que Edward planeo, pero como estabamos frente a muchas personas, teníamos que hacer varios viajes al auto para que estas no notaran algo mas extraño de lo que nosotros eramos.

Entramos a una libreria que era preciosa. Tenia millones de libros. Yo compre algunos libros, aunque en esa ocasion me incline por la literatura iberoamericana; yo se que deber[ia de haber comprado literatura inglesa, sin embargo he le[ido bastante y aparte podria leerlos despues.

Cuando regresamos a casa Edward jugaba con las teclas de su piano, creando un sin fin de melodias. Yo en estos momentos estaba terminando de leer Macbeth.

Eran las 12 de la noche/madrugada deje a un lado mis libros y me acerque a Edward. Dejo de hacer lo que hacia y me miro, yo tome sus manos y lo jale hacia mi. Se levanto y permitio que lo jalara a mi; lo acerque al sillon, me recoste sobre el y lo bese en sus labios demostrandole cuanto lo necesitaba y cuanto lo amaba y cuan importante era para mi. Mis manos comenzarn a jugar con su camisa. Senti como tomaba mis manos y me separaba ligeramente....

-Hasta que estes listas amor.... mientras no.... entendido....- Me recoste su torso y lo abrace, no permitiendole salir de la prision de mis brazos...

-Entendido... Gracias....

Lo que sobraba de la semana fue muy parecido a lo que hicimos anteriormente.... Quizas lo unico que cambio fue que el domingo por la madrugada salimos a cazar para poder entrar a la facultad.

* * *

**hola a todos.....**

**lamento el retraso... acabo de hacer este capitulo... sin embargo deben de comprender que no tengo computadora, lo se muy triste... no puedo escribir... ahorita estoy en la compu de mi papa, sin embargo no puedo estar mucho tiempo .... mi compu la estan arreglando y ya tardaron... en fin.... gracias a los renvies... y por agregarme a sus favoritos....**

**por falta de tiempo no puedo hablar con cada uno... **

**seguire con la historia.... **

**debo decir que para que este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo... pero ya les deje mucho tiempo sin noticia de la historia... por ello lo subo como esta ahora....**

**me diganme que tal les parecio...?**

**que les gustaria que pasara en la facultad?**

**ahhhhh por que algo va a pasar.... eso es lo que me emociona....**

**saben....? nadie me ha dicho nada del titulo..... **

**bueno los dejo... enserio perdon por el retraso.... **

**no se cuando podre volver a subir un capitulo....**

**au revoir...**


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI. CACERIA

**EDWARD POV**

Desde que llegamos a Hanover hemos sido la sensacion de todos los que nos rodean, bueno, al menos en la urbanidad; ya que nuestra caasa esta un poco apartada de todo esto.

En esta semana no hemos hacho grandes cosas. Pero aun asi me ha encantado. Al parecer Bella se encuentra mejor.... a veces creo que se esfuerza demasiado, pero afortunadamente va saliendo poco a poco. Realmente quiero que estemos juntos en todos los sentidos. Se que ella no se ha dado cuenta pero cada vez que intenta llegar un poco maas lejos de como estamos en estos momentos la detengo rapido, por que se perfectamente que si permito que continue, no podre detenerme. En algunas ocaasiones la necesidad y la lujuria que despierta en mi es tanta que me veo en la necesidad de masturbarme cuando ella no esta conmigo. Me siento un ser repulsivo, en esos momentos la maldigo por no estar conmigo y complacerme pero se, que ella no lo hace agrede.

El sonido del reloj de pared marca ser las tres de la madrugada; ya es domingo y no me habia dado cuenta. Observo frente a mi y miro a mi Bella que fija su vista en mi, esos ojos hermosos y curiosos que han recuperado solo un poco el brillo que emanaban.

-Hace mucho que estoy ensimismado?....

-No tiene mucho... en que pensabas...

-Nada en particular...- Voltee a miraar el reloj 3:10...-Creo que deberiamos de ir a cazar, el lunes entraremos a la universidad...

-Bien, a donde iremos?...

-A unos 50 kilometros hay un pequeño bosque, podemos cazar ahi algun animal.... despues podriamos hacer algunos viajes para poder cazar algo mas decente... por lo mientras es lo que mas nos convendria...

-Esta bien.....

Nos dirigimos al auto, y nos pusimos en marcha a dicho lugar.

En todo el recorrido anhele poder decir algo, pero no sabia que tipo de conversacion tener, por ello preferi no decir nada.

Llegamos a la pequeña reserva que habia descubierto con mi familia antes de venir hacia aqui.

Entramos y corrimos hacia lo profundo del bosque. Era un hermoso lugar, habia mucha vegetacion y animales, pero estos al notar nuestra presencia decidieron ocultarse.

-Hay carnivoros....- Dijo mi Bella en un susurro, no era una pregunta.

-Si.... vamos?

Mi esposa tomo mi manoy corrimos hacia nuestro aperitivos. Al llegar encontramos a algunos carnivoros... eran unos magestuosos osos, muy hermosos debo de admitir.... Sin embargo se me hizo bastante raro que estuvieran juntos, estos animales no suelen estar unidos; considero que habia 10 osos era increible.... Mi Bella no espero y se avalanzo hacia los animales....

Note la gracia que destilaba al apresusarse a su comida.... De repente se detuvo viendo a los animales que se juntaban aun mas entre ellos y no trataban de huir. Ella quedo inmovil y estos la veian amenazadoramente sin moverse de sus posiciones.... era como si protegieran algo.

-_OH...._- Fue lo unico que exclamo mi Bella. No espere mas y me reuni con ella....

-Amor? que ocurre?....

-Los protegen.....- No lo entendia, y mi amada esposa estiro su mano y con su dedo me indico ver la parte de atras de todos los osos..... Fue entonces cuando los note, detras de todos los osos adultos se encontraban cuatro osenos....

-Edward no podemos atacarlos.... no podemos....- Su voz mostraba un dolor y a mi parecer estaba relacionando su dolor al dolor que sentirian los osenos si perdieran a su madre...

-No lo haremos... anda vamos a buscar algo mas que cazar...

-Gracias- Empezamos a correr dejando atras a los osos. Pero en esta ocasion ella tomo mi mano, y no la solto en todo el trayecto.

-Bella... tengo curiosidad... como lograste detenerte...

-No lo se.... vi a un pequeño osito tras de uno enorme y me veia asustado.... al principio lo relacione con Charlie.... pero en realidad creo que lo que me detuvo es que,... recorde cuando los Vulturis venian por Renesmee;... lo asocie bastante.

Mentiria si dijera que su repuesta no me impresiono. Por mi mente no habia pasado esa idea, sin embargo tenia toda la razon.... nosotros en ese momento hicimos exactamente lo que los osos hicieron con sus crias.... Proteger...

Algo que tambien me sorprendio fue que Bella estabaabsorta por sus instintos; sin embargo logro dejarlos a un lado para ver lo que se le presentaba con toda la calma.... Algo muy similar a lo que ocurrio con los humanos cuando recien la convertinos en Forks.

Despues de correr un par de kilometros encontramos a un puma. Se lo ofreci a mi amada mientras que yo saciaba mi sed con un siervo que era la antigua presa del puma. Cuando terminamos volvimos a correr y encontramos otros siervos. Yo termine con otros dos y ella solo con uno mas.

Al terminar de cazar decidimos que era hora de volver a nuestra casa.

Tomamos un baño y nos recostamos en nuestra cama, solo abrazandonos.

-Mañana debemos ir a la facultad....

-Si... se que te encantara...

-Edward que debo decir cuando me pregunten por la escuela anterior....

-Solo diras que estuvimos en muchos lugares por el trabajo de nuestros padres.... Sera mejor que digas que desde antes eras huerfana; y los Cullen te adoptaron cuando tenias 13 años.... No se si quieras decir que estamos casados....

-Si quiero decirlo.

-Bien en ese caso puedes decir que estamos casados.

-Bien.

-Esto sera bueno ya veras....

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS......**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO LO SE.... PERO ENCONTRE UN PEQUEñO TIEMPO EN LA COMPU DE MI PADRE Y LO HICE RAPIDO.... OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO...**

**SABEN QUE ES TRISTE... APARTE DE MI COMPU CLARO.... NO HE RECIBIDO REVIWES....:(**

**ESO ENTRISTECE MUCHO.... PORQUE NO SE SI YA ME DEJARAN DE LEER....**

**LES PROMETO QUE APARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA MISTERIO.... Y UN POCO DE ACCION... PERO NO SE CUANDO LO SUBIRE... TRTARE DE HACERLO RAPIDO...**

**APROVECHO PARA DECIR QUE DEJE UN MENSAJE EN MI PERFIL SOBRE ALGUNA HISTORIA.... ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE OPINAN DE ELLO...**

**EN FIN LOS DEJO.... **

**HASTA PRONTO.....:):):):):):):):):)**


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII. DARTMOUTH.

**Bella POV**

5:00 am....

Mis brazos aun se aferraban al torso de Edward, y mi cabeza se encontraba posada en su hombro izquierdo.

5:45 am....

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y yo por un lado me alegraba de encontrarme entre los brazos de mi amado. Despues de tanto tiempo comenzaba a sentir algo por Edward una vez mas.... me alegraba de que mi depresion poco a poco fuera disipando.

Se que Edward hace lo posible para no preocuparme de él en mi estado. Sin embargo se que tambien él se vio muy afectado por todo esto.... juro, en serio lo juro, que en cuanto termine por completo y pueda estar en la intimidad con mi amor se lo recompesare, hare lo queél quiera....

6:35 am.....

-¿Amor?.... en hora de prepararnos debemos entrar a las 7....- Suave... si, esa es la palabra adecuada para describir el sonido de su voz. No mostraba ni dolor, ni felicidad, ni tristeza, ... los sentimientos comenzaban a desaparecer de su rostro. Posee mi vista en su precioso rostro; y él me devolvio la mirada, nos quedamos así durante pocos segundos y él se percato de lo que pasaba por mi mente; por lo que cambio por completo su postura hacia mí. Ahora sonreía, pero la felicidad se quedo atrancada en sus labios y nunca llego a sus ojos dorado líquido. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien- Susurre.- Vamos.

Nos levantamos y a nuestra velocidad nos alistamos. Entramos al auto cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las siete y gracias a la forma de conducir de Edward llegamos justo a tiempo a la facultad. Cuando era humana me aterraba la forma de conducir de Edward, pero ahora lo veía de un modo diferente e incluso siente cierta atracción a la velocidad.

Dartmouth.... ¿cuál sería la palabra adecuada para describirla?.... Magestuosa... Sí posiblemente esta era la palabra adecuada.

Mientras yo observaba el gran estacionamiento, los grandes edificios que se encontraban frente a nosotros y los millones de estudiantes que dejaron de hacer sus respectivas labores solo para vernos; Edward salio del automovil y se dirigio a mi puerta para abrirla. Cuando sali, y comenzamos a caminar hacia los edificios, fuimos seguidos por las miradas curiosas, impertinentes y para nada disimuladas de los estudiantes.... a mis oídos llegaban algunos comentarios...

_Ya viste al chico es sumamente apuesto...._

_Deben de ser hermanos,... mmm... me hare amiga de su hermana para que me lo presente..._

_Miren el trasero de esa chica....._

Estos comentarios eran indignantes, no quiero imaginar lo que Edward debe de estar escuchando en sus mentes. Ante el ultimo comentario que escuche Edward me tomo de la cintura y momentos después me apreto más hacia él, supongo que la mente hablaba más que los labios; incluso alcanze a escuchar un gruñido que solo fue perceptible para mí.

Cuando llegamos a los edificios, causamos la misma impresion y Edward no se alejo de mi en ningun momentos. Sin detenernos ni un minuto nos dirigimos hacia la dirección para tomar nuestras respectivas hojas y nos las firmaran los profesores. Cuando entramos a este lugar me sentía aliviada, no había tantos ojos observandonos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo solte un suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...

-Esto es frustante.... como lo aguantas....

-Supongo que es cuestion acostumbrarse.

-Y supongo que yo debo de tener paciencia...

-Si anda es hora de irnos...

-Te vere entre clases....

-No, tengo todas mis clases juntas .... salgo a las dos. Te esperare en el auto.

-Muy bien.... nos vemos entonces...-

-Hasta pronto amor....

Me dio un corto beso en los labios, dio media vuelta y se alejo. Los pocos ojos curiosos nos voltearon a ver y algunos pudieron disimular mejor que otros.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase... afortunadamente el salon no estaba muy lejos y llegue justo a tiempo. Me sente en medio, cerca de la ventana. Los asientos eran individuales; había aproximadamente 90 asientos.

Recorri el lugar para ver a los estudiantes, a decir verdad me parecieron algo engreídos.... de esa clase de chicos que se creían demasiado por haber entrado en esta universidad. El profesor acababa de entrar cuando descubri al chico que hablo sobre..... _"mi trasero"_, noto que lo miraba y me dirigio una sonrisa socarrona. Dios, en verdad debe de estar drogado si creía que lo veía por atracción. Me giré para no verlo más, y decidi que era hora de prestar atención al profesor. En eso note que alguien me observaba, trate de reconocer el olor; quizas alguien que yo conociera estaba aquí, pero no reconocía ningun olor. Sin embargo algo había aquí que me erizaba la piel, no era de esa manera en la cual me erizaba la piel Edward, esta era una manera escalofriante.

-¡Buenos días a todos!. Soy el profesor Wickham John, y para los que no lo sepan les impartiré la asignatura "Historia Inglesa".-

La voz del profesor me apartó de alucianaciones, porque ya que yo caresco del poder de Edward no puedo confirmar que realmente esten prestando esa atención a mí. Note que el profesor estaba escrutando con la mirada a todos los que nos encontrabamos en su salón. Cuando me vió note que tomo mas tiempo que con los demás; y puedo agregar que su mirada era un tanto lujuriosa. Fue en ese entonces que me percate de que mi profesor de Historia Inglesa era atractivo, pero no como Edward. ¡NADIE LO PUEDE SUPERAR!. También note que era de ese tipo de profesores que espera llevarse a la cama a sus alumnas, pero eso definitivamente no iba a suceder conmigo.

Después de cierto tiempo desvió su mirada de mí y se dirigió de nuevo a la clase.

-Bueno supongo que deberíamos presentarnos, para conocernos mejor.... Adelante...- Señalo a una chica que se encontraba hasta el frente....

Bueno esto si que era aburrido, me quede sentada y observaba a todos los que se iban presentando. Aburrido...... aburrido.... aburrido.....

Me endereze al notar que pronto me tocaría así que preste mayor atención a lo que decían....

-Soy Alec y yo vengo de California, mis padres tienen una empresa de fotografía. Soy hijo único y bueno estoy solterito por el momento. - Esto ultimo lo dijo de una manera sugestiba.... al parecer a muchas chicas animo.

-Soy Carol. Bueno yo vengo de Dakota, y tengo un hermano menor mis padres estan divorciados y anteriormente vivía con mi madre.

-Soy Cristina y yo vengo de Los Angeles.

Esta chica se notaba que bo era de mucho hablar dejo la frase inconclusa.

Después siguió Ana, Isis, Mike, Cesar, Matt y después estaban los asientos vacíos hasta mí. No quería ser grosera, pero tampoco quería decir toda la historia aquí. Me incorpore para hablar y cuando estuve a la vista de todos, obtuve su atención. Volví a sentirme muy observada y ese presentimiento de alguién poniendome esa atención de más regreso a mí. Vencí mi curiosidad de voltear y hable...

-Soy Isabella Cullen. Me dicen Bella. Bueno yo he estado en muchos lugares ya que mi padre es doctor y por su trabajo tenemos, mi madre y mis hermanos, que mudarnos muy seguido.

-Espera ¿tenemos?, ¿hermanos?- Una chica que se encontraba en el fondo habló.... me volteé hacia ella y note que cuando volteé me miro con mucha sorpresa, también me percate de que era de ella de quien provenía ese presentimiento. Algo en mi interior me advirtió que debía protegerme, pero no sabía de que.

-Sí,... tengo hermanos y hermanas.....

-¿Cuántos son?- Esto si que era conversación extraña.

-En total somos 8.... Mis padres, dos hermanas y tres hermanos y yo.

-Y TU MADRE TUVO A TANTOS....- Esto lo dijo la chica que se llamaba Carol, parecía escandalizada.

-No... todos somos adoptados....

-_Por supuesto que lo son.....-_Susurro la chica que estaba atrás.... pero su voz sonó como triste, con melancolía y con cierta rabia.

Después de este pequeño episodio me senté en mi lugar, y puse un poco de atención a lo que decían los demás. Cuando le toco hablar _a ella _incluso me volteé a verla. Pero ni siquiera se paró. Solo dijo....

-Soy Hellen Looduah. **(Se pronuncía Helen, se alarga la "l" por ser "ll" como en italiano. Y el apellido se pronuncía Ludua, pero en el "dua" es un poco más gangoso y la "u" tiene un sonido apenas perceptible)**

Me quede más tiempo observandola. Algo había, mi inconsiente me lo decía, pero no sabía que era. La observé deteníadamente. Era una chica delgada pero con curvas un poco más prominentes que las mías. Tenía ojeras pero no estaban tan marcadas, su piel era blaca casi como la de nosotros, su cabello era oscuro entre negro y castaño. Por un momento creí encontrarme con otro vámpiro pero su corazón y su sangre decía todo lo contrario. Se percato de que la observaba y se giró hacia mí, a pesar de eso yo no la aparte. Su cara de de forma ovalada, no tenía imperfección alguna. Su boca y su nariz eran medianos, tenía un lunar cerca de su labio superior del lado izquierdo muy cerca de donde terminan los labios. Sus ojos eran un poco grandes y de un hermoso gris azulado. Y ahí fue cuando lo ví, tenía un brillo al mirarme, era alegría pero seguía con ese matiz de añoranza.

-Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy nos veremos mañana, que pasen una buena tarde.

Ni siquiera me percate de que la clase había terminado, salí del salón para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase; pero en todo el trayecto no pude quitarme de la cabeza a Hellen, es como si yo la conocierá pero eso era imposible.

Entre a mi salón me senté un poco más atras que en la anterior ocasión. El aula poco a poco se fue llenando y note que algunos de los chicos que estaban en mi anterior clase se sentaron atrás de mi, me percate que me veían demasiado. Este salón era un poco más pequeño, por lo que solo quedaba un lugar que era el que estaba en mi misma mesa. El anterior profesor nos dejo salir un poco antes y cuando dieron las 8 en punto atraveso la puerta Hellen.

Observó toda el aula y tras comprobar que no había otro asiento disponible se sentó a mi lado.

Después de 3 minutos que no llegaba el profesor todos se pusieron a platicar, a excepción de Hellen y de mí. Para precer "normal", saque mi horario lo revise, como si notara que no me hubiera confundido de clase. A mi lado se escuchó una risa. Volteé a ver a Hellen que me veía con agradó.

-Tenemos las mismas clases.- Su voz era amable y un poco ronca. Me extendió una hoja en donde, efectivamente, comprobé que teníamos el mismo horario de clases.- Soy Hellen, pero claro, eso tú ya lo sabias....- Su voz era socarrona, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

-Soy Isabella, me dicen Bella.- Traté de que mi voz no sonará tan fría, pero no lo logré y ella se dió cuenta de ello.

-Perdón, pero no estoy acostumbrada a socializar, digamos que soy una maldita ermitaña.- Eso si que era extraño, se estaba insultando ella misma, sería de esas personas suicidas, pase mis ojos por sus muñecas....- No soy suicida, simplemente soy diferente.

-Supongo que todos los somos.-

-Sí todos los somos- Me sonrió con .....¿ternura?.- Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor, preguntame lo que quieras....

-Bien,... Hellen....

-Dime Elle... **(Se pronuncia El, la "l" se dice alargada)**

-OK. Elle.... de donde vienes....

-Bueno en realidad yo tambien viajaba mucho, el ultimo lugar en donde estuve fue Phoenix.

-En serio yo antes vivía ahí.

-Con tus padres y tus hermanos, supongo que tuve que haberte visto por ahí.

-Ah... eh.... bueno es que en realidad vivía ahí antes de que mis verdaderos padres murieran, Los Cullen me adoptaron cuando tenía 13.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, eso tiene que pasar ¿cierto?.

-Mi madre también murió pero eso fue cuando yo tenía 7, jamás conocí a mi padre así que también lo doy por muerto.

Me sentí mal por ella, había realmente perdido a sus padres cuando era pequeña.

-Esto debe de serte incomodo.... dime ¿cual es tu color favorito?

-El negro.... aunque no lo consideran un color.

-¿Por que el negro?

-Porque es misterio.... mira al negro lo relaciono con la oscuridad, la oscuridad es muy temida, pero en realidad es porque nadie sabe lo que hay en ella, y ¿si esta esconde la cosa más hermosa de todas no crees que nos la perderíamos por temor?

-Eso es cierto.- Eso fue casi lo que le dije a Edward hace poco más de dos meses, esto si que era extraño. Al parecer teníamos algunas cosas en común.

-Y a tí, ¿qué color es tu preferido?.

-Bueno eso depende de mi estado de animo. Cada día tengo un color diferente.

-¿Cual es el de este día?

-El blanco...

-Alguien te ha hecho daño....- No fue una pregunta.

-No.... nadie, es solo que no amaneci de un buen humor.

-Bien....- No la convencí, de eso me di cuenta, pero ella no insistió en el tema.- ¿Y todos tus hermanos estan aquí... en Dartmouth?

-No... en realidad solo estamos yo y... Edward....

-Edward.... tu hermano favorito...- Solto una pequeña risita.

-Bueno.... es que Edward es mi esposo.- Le mostré el anillo de compromiso que me dio, su cara se descompuso y dejo ver cierta rabia, quizas fuera de esas personas que opinana que casarse joven es malo, y se ofendio; después de todo yo aún conservaba mi físico de mis 18 años.

-Lamento el retraso, soy el profesor Byron Metcalf y para los desorientados este es su curso de psicología; bueno como llegue tarde solo les dire la manera en la cual evaluare y se podran retirar.- Ni siquiera me había percatad de que el profesor había llegado.- Bueno, será 30% de participaciones, 10% de tareas y trabajos, los cuales no serán muchos; y por ultimo el 60% restante será del examen. Les recomiendo que comiencen a aplicarse en mi materia desde un inicio, ya que no permito trabajos extras. No paso lista diario creo que es una perdida de tiempo, el día que quiera paso lista y esa contará por la del bimestre entero. Bueno creo que eso es todo, se pueden retirar.

Comence a guardar las pocas cosas que había sacado, a decir verdad no quería hablarle porque francamente no sabía si realmente se había enfadado conmigo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Me pregunto como si no había pasado nada y su voz era sumamente amable.

-...Claro....-

El día paso bastante rápido, conocí a mis nuevos profesores y su forma de evaluar. Después de Psicología tuve clase de Lectura y Redacción con Addison Grey; Literatura Anglosajona con Fitwilliam Darcy; Historia de la Literatura Inglesa con William Collins y por ultimo tuve Gramática con Elizabeth Gardiner. Todos mis profesores eran personas amables, inteligentes pero bastante estrictos.

También conocí mejor a Elle, me agradaba aunque era muy grosera, note que era de esas personas que me protegía mucho, y esto era lo que me faltaba porque yo ya estaba bastante rodeada de personas así.

Elle me dijo que le encantaba leer y escuchar música al mismo tiempo, pero a ella le gustaba mucho el rock; le gustan los animales y tiene un hurón, un gato y varios peces, que sin duda yo no podría conocer si no quería que murieran; y por también me entere que practicaba el alpinismo y que no vivía dentro del campus.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases nos dirijimos al estacionamiento para que ella subiera a su auto y yo encontrarme con Edward, al salir nos encontramos al profesor Wickham, y a mi no me agrado sobre todo por la mirada que me dirigió en clase, pero si estaba preocupada por la clase, definitivamente no era como estar fuera de ella. Su mirada ya no solo era lujuriosa sino tambien grotesca.

-Terminando sus clases señoritas....

-Sí profesor, ahora nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.- Respondio Elle de una manera bastante cortante.

-OH... ya veo viven fuera del campus, si gustan las puedo llevar a sus casas....- Alcance a notar que Edward se dirigía hacia nosotros por lo que supuse que tenía algo que ver con los pensamientos de mi profesor, incluso alcance a escuchar un pequeño rugido.

-¿Bella ocurre algo?....

-No....- dude un poco pero al final me decidi.- Edward te presento a mi profesor el señor John Wickham....

-Permiteme Isabella.... soy el profesor de su hermana Bella....

-¿Hermana?...- Edward me miro con reproche y tristeza, así que decidí aclarar todo.

-En realidad profesor Edward es mi esposo...- Decir que el señor Wickham se desconcerto por haberle informado eso es decir poco; pero lo que más me sorprendio fue la expresión de Elle, si las miradas mataran, Edward ya estaría quizas, 100 metros bajo tierra.- Bueno si nos disculpa profesor tenemos que llegar a casa.

Tome el brazo de Edward y el de Elle de manera que yo quedara en medio de ellos y lo jale para poder salir de ese lugar.

-Edward, te presento a Hellen Looduah, es una compañera de mis clases; Elle él es mi esposo Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto.- A pesar de que la voz de Edward fue aterciopelada, puedo decir con toda franqueza que no fue del todo amable, fue más que nada por cortesía.- Bella tenemos que irnos. Hellen.

-Nos vemos mañana Elle.- Seguía tratando de asesinar con la mirada a mi esposo, sentí un fuerte escalofrío por este hecho, pero después se dirigio a mi con una gran sonrisa y una amabilidad indescriptible.

-Hasta mañana Bella.- Dio vuelta y se alejo.

Edward y yo nos adentramos al auto y casi cuando ibamos a llegar a nuestra casa, comenzamos una pequeña conversación.

-Bueno, y dime, ¿qué tal te fue en tu primer día?

-Muy bien, me gusto; todos los profesores son muy amables conmigo y son bastante inteligentes aunque se ven estrictos.... mmmm... bueno excepto el señor Wickham, parece como si quisiera que me le entregara en medio de la clase.

-Si... bueno creeme sus pensamientos no estan muy lejos de eso.

-Lo se.... - Dude no sabía si hablar de ella, pero en algún momento iba a hacerlo o él sacaría el tema.- Elle fue muy amable, es algo extraña, pero es agradable.

-Bella, no me agrada, su mente claramente me mostraba odio, y al parecer trataba asesinarme; cuando le preste atención, y eso porque su mente gritabga muerte, la bloqueo; no creo que sea seguro que estes cerca de ella.

-Eso si que va a estar complicado, tiene el mismo horario que yo...

-Si lo será, pero en serio que no parece seguro que estes cerca de ella, por favor Bella entiendeme.

-Edward...

-Por favor, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Pero no se ha mostrado agresiva conmigo...

-Pero eso no asegura que sea de fiar... Bella... ¡Bloqueo su mente!,... eso no te dice nada

-Hummm.... mira seguire como hasta ahora, y si noto algo extraño me alejare de ella....

-Bella eso no es una solución viable, si te pasará algo...

-Edward, es la única amiga que tengo...-Se que esto no era justo para él, pero algo me decía que no tenía que separarme de Elle.- Edward no quiero estar sola en clase, quiero que sea como cuando yo era humana, y sobre todo no quiero que la única atención que reciba sea de los chicos que fantasean conmigo en su cama.

-Bella...

-Edward, por favor....

Dudo, y yo me sentí ligeramente mal, no era justo para él. Estacionó el auto en la entrada de nuestra casa y se sujeto el puente de la nariz. Lo estaba meditando.

-Esta bien, pero a la menor duda que aparezca te separaras de ella ¿sí?...

-Esta bien... gracias Edward.- Lo abrace y bese su mejilla. Me corrospondio el abrazo.

-Esperó estar haciendo lo correcto Bella.

Entramos a la casa, y la tarde y noche paso rápidamente, Edward leyó el libro de "iNVESTIGACIÓN DE LA RIQUEZA DE LAS NACIONES DE ADAMM SMITH" y cuando lo termino de leer, se puso a tocar en su piano, yo... bueno.... yo estuve pensando si era realmente correcto conservar una relación con Elle, después de todo cuando le había mencionado que estaba casada con Edward, se puso rara. Bueno, solo el tiempo me diría si estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!**

**SE QUE TARDE MUCHO Y LES OFREZCO UNA GRAN DISCULPA....**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO... OJALA LES SEA DE SU AGRADO....**

**HASTA PRONTO....**


	14. horario de Bella

**hola a todos aqui les dejo el horario de Bella, y el nombre de sus profes para que no se pierdan**

HORARIO DE BELLA

LUNES MARTES MIERCOLES JUEVES VIERNES

7:00-8:00 Historia Inglesa Lectura y Redacción. Literatura Anglosajona Historia Inglesa Historia Inglesa

8:00-9:00 Psicología Historia de la Literatura Inglesa. Historia Inglesa Literatura Anglosajona Lectura y Redacción.

9:00-10:00 Lectura y Redacción. Historia Inglesa Gramática. Historia de la Literatura Inglesa. Gramática.

10:00-11:00 Literatura Anglosajona Literatura Anglosajona Psicología Lectura y Redacción. Historia de la Literatura

Inglesa.

11:00-12:00 Historia de la Gramática. Lectura y Redacción. Gramática. Literatura Anglosajona

Literatura Inglesa.

12:00-13:00 Gramática. Psicología Historia de la Literatura Inglesa. Psicología Docencia.

13:00-14:00 Docencia. Psicología

* * *

Historia Inglesa: John Wickham.

Literatura Anglosajona: Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Gramática: Elizabeth Gardiner.

Psicología: Byron Metcalf

Docencia: Brian Zeller

Historia de la Literatura Inglesa: William Collins

Lectura y Redacción: Addison Grey.


	15. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII.

**Bella POV.**

Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo... o quizas sea la continuación del anterior...

Eran las 6 de la mañana del martes, me metí a bañar, y conforme el agua escurría por todo mi cuerpo, seguía pensando si era bueno que yo le siguiera hablando a Elle; era una gran chica, y al parecer la unica amiga que tendría en la facultad, pero también era intrigante, de hecho bastante y todas las personas que son así de intrigantes para mi, bueno..... terminan siendo vámpiros u hombres lobo.

En verdad me costaba trabajo decidir.... bueno quizas ese no era el problema.... el problema radica en que yo ya decidí seguir hablandole, y seguir siendo su amiga.... pero por alguna extraña razón... no había pensado que tratará de hacerle azlgo a Edward y él o ella podrían salir lastimados. Y eso no era todo, por supuesto que Elle era extraña, de hecho bastante y Edward no dijo nada acerca de lo que a mí me llamó más la atención. Su sangre. Su sangre era.... bueno... olía.... apetitosa. Era dulce como un vámpiro.... pero no a tal grado, era fresca como si demostrará vida y eso era lo que era su sangre, me podía controlar estando cerca de ella pero no lo sé era extraña. Su parte fresca por alguna razón me hizo recordar cuando en alguna ocasión, fui con mi mamá a una playa de California, Oceanside, la frescura que hay en este lugar en la noche, la brisa golpeandote cuando caminas en la noche cerca del mar y el calor abrumador que poco a poco se disipa con la brisa que recorre tu cuerpo. Lo más extraño es que no había ido a la playa desde que tenía 7 años, y ese recuerdo, incluso cuando era humana, lo había olvidado. Pero al oler la sangre de Elle, una parte de mi cerebro se encendió y recode eso. Es una locura; es decir, como un tipo de sangre me va a hacer recordar algo.... es absurdo.

-¿Bella?... estas bien... llevas adentro 15 minutos...

-Sí ya salgo...- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, que llebaba sumergida en mis pensamientos tanto tiempo.

**Edward POV.**

No sabía si era lo correcto, no sabía si no debería permitir que Bella siguierá con Hellen, pero francamente en algo tenía razón. Ella era la única amiga de Bella, y mi querida esposa perdió toda oportunidad de tener más amigos humanos desde que la converti. Eso me destrozaba por dentro, ýo estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y con su sola compañía estaba completo, pero ella solo llevaba 25 años desde que se transformó, y siempre había estado acompañada, ya sea por nosotros, por nuestra hija, por su familia y por sus amigos licantropos.

Me sentía como un verdadero moustro por haberla separado de todo eso, pero no podía perderla, no a ella. Por ello permití que siguierá siendo amiga de Hellen. Pero, por supuesto, no la iba a dejar desprotegida, siempre la estaría cuidando, por la mente de sus compañeros, y si se daba la ocasión por la mente de Hellen.

-Listo Edward te puedes bañar....

-Bien, no tardó.

Me bañe rápidamente, y cuando salí mi Bella ya estaba lista esperandome en la sala. Salimos y nos subimos al auto, no sabía que hacer quería hablar, pero no sabía de que... si, hemos perdido nuestra comunicación.

**Bella POV.**

Edward se mostraba extraño, quizas se había enojado.

-Edward..... mmmm.... ocurre algo.

-¿Como que?

-Es que estas muy callado....

-Bueno no sabía que querías que comentara algo. De que quieres hablar?

-Hummmm..... dime como te fue ayer....

-....-Sonrio de lado...- Bueno, conocía algunos profesores.... Bella tu sabes que ya he pasado por la universidad muchas veces y siempre es igual...

-No querías entrar esta vez?- Lo había obligado, esto no estaba bien. El solo se encogio de hombros.

-Sabía que ibamos a venir a la facultad tarde o temprano.

-Estas molesto porque no quize que estubieramos en la misma carrera... o estas molesto porque quiero seguir siendo amiga de Elle....?

-Bella.... amor... escucha si, me hubiera gustado estar en la misma carrera que tu, y tambien me gustaría que no le hablaras a Elle sabes que no confio en ella. Pero amor, no estoy molesto o enfadado contigo, no puedo....

-¿Crees que estoy destruyendo nuestro matrimonio?

-No lo haces....

-Ya no sonries.... sabía que debía venir aquí sola.

-Cariño, escucha... jamás te dejaría, ni siquiera lo imagino hacer, siempre estare contigo; lo unico que necesito es estar contigo.

-Pero eres infeliz...

-No lo soy.- Estaciono el auto como en el día anterior. Volteo a verme y sonrio de lado con ternura, pero su felicidad se había esfumado, estaba haciendo que el fuera infeliz. Supo lo que había estado pensado. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Por favor Bella, te lo suplico ni siquiera lo pienses, yo no podría poder vivir sin ti.

-Pero estarías mejor....- No pude evitar que mi voz dejara de sonar con un dejo de tristeza.

-No me dejes te lo suplico...

-Edward es...

-No, no lo es, por favor mirame te lo estoy suplicando, no me dejes amor... por favor...- No pude resistir lo que me estaba pidiendo.

-Bien Edward, no te dejare.

-Gracias amor.... ahora, solo quiero que te preocupes por ti trata de superar esto a tu manera... yo estare aqui... para siempre hasta que tu estes lista... de acuerdo?

-Bien.... pero sigo creyendo....

-Shhhh.... con tu de acuerdo me conformo.- Me miro directamente a los ojos, y yo no pude evitar dejar de respirar... si, lo amaba aún.- Te puedo besar?- Solo pude asentir.

Sus labios rozaron los mios, su respiración se entrecorto; en verdad quería estar bien para hacerlo feliz, pero algo me faltaba.

Nuestro beso continuo y Edward reclamo más de mí, me tomo por mi nuca con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha, comenzo a recorrio mi cuerpo. Gruño y se separo de mí. Se había frustado. Sujeto el puente de su nariz.

-Sera mejor que vayas a tus clases....

-Lo siento Edward,...

-No importa... solo preocupate por ti.

No dije más y sali del auto, antes de entrar a la facultad, me encontré con Elle.

-¿Que hay Bella?...

-Hola Elle....

-¿Lista para romper unos cuantos corazones?- Solto una risita.

-Jajaja... creo que sea tan divertido...

-Eso ya lo veremos....

**Edward POV.**

Esto no estaba bien, yo quería la felicidad y bienestar de Bella, y justo cuando la besaba para poder demostrar todo mi afecto a ella, me excitaba.

En verdad necesitaba a Bella junto a mí intimamente. Quizas debería..,,

No Edward desaste de esos pensamientos... tu amas a Bella....

Necesito ser fuerte......

**Bella POV.**

Entramos a nuestra primera clase (Lectura y Redacción) y nos sentamos juntas. No vimos mucho en realidad en esta clase solo el método de evaluación, el día de ayer, estabamos presentandonos. En lo personal odiaba presentarme, es decir, yo no soy de esas chicas que quieren ser el centro de atención y convertirse en las divas de la escuela, y presentarme solo creearía odio en las mujeres, por que hay que admitirlo la inmortalidad me sento bien, y lujuria, porque no se podía describir de otra manera, a otros tantos.

Elle era casi igual que yo, solo que según ella en sus propias palabras es porque ella _"detesta a la humanidad "_, era extraño sí, pero no por ello dejaba de agradarme.

Esta profesora era muy joven, y guapa, nos dijo que tenía que presentarse todo lo que sobraba de la semana en unas conferencias, en Harvard y no podría darnos clases, pero como primera tarea tenías que buscar un poema que nos gustará, comentariamos uno por uno el poema, su significado y porque nos agrado, todo esto lo tenías que tener ya pensado desde el lunes, porque nos pasaría al azar.

Así que tendría una hora libre todos los días faltantes de esta semana. Eso, no sonaba tan mal.

Las siguientes dos clases pasaron bastante rápido, en la ultima, Historia Inglesa, el señor Wickham no dejo de mandarme miradas insinuantes en todo momento. Solo encontraba una palabra para ese comportamiento. Imprudencia.

En literatura Anglosajona vimos un poco de William Shakespeare, y nos dijo que debemos de comprar todos los libros que este escribio porque a partir de mañana comenzaríamos a leer Romeo y Julieta. Al menos ya tenía estos y no tenía la necesidad de comprarlos.

Gramática fue un tanto aburrido, Elizabeth Gardiner, mi profesora, era una persona inteligente y maravillosa, sin embargo la mayoría de los que estaban en clase no tenían mucho aprecio hacia la escritura, lo cual era sumamente absurdo, porque estarían en la carrera en ese caso; al parecer solo Elle y yo sabíamos de que hablaba la profesora y esta ultima como no quería que la mayor parte de sus alumnos estuvieran perdidos en su clase, decidio dar un pequeño curso sobre como escribir adecuadamente.

Psicología fue increíble, no estaba muy segura porque teníamos esta clase, mi profesor hablo un poco de lo que veríamos en clase, y nos dijo que nos comvendria comprar un libro de Freud. Uno de los mayores psicologos de la historia, sobre todo por su estudio de las etapas del infante.

Como ultima clase tuvimos Docencia, era la primera vez que tenías esta clase, y bueno no sabía que esperar de ella, francamente ser maestra no me llamaba la atención, pero bueno que se le podía hacer. No fue muy interesenta, y eso creo que fue por parte de mi profesor, Brian Zeller, un señor de unos 45 años aproximadamente, y cansado de dar clases. Decir que fue aburrido es solo una palabra calificativa que no cubria todo lo que fue ese momento. Afortunadamente tenía a mi lado a Elle, y no tardamos en comenzar a platicar en voz baja. Ser vampiro es muy ventajoso en estos momentos, úna parte de mi ponía atención al profesor y la otra le ponía atención a Elle.

-Sabes Bella existe un rumor, dicen que el viernes habra una fiesta, no se te antoja ir?

-No soy partidaria de las fiestas Elle.

-Oh vamos, podrías ir sin tu esposo y salir como si aún fueras soltera....

-Elle...

-Vamos no haremos nada malo... a no ser que le digas si a uno de los corazoncitos que estas rompiendo en estas horas.- Solto una sonrisita con la cual me recordo a Alice y sus extravagantes ideas...

-Creo que paso la fiesta...

-Bueno si quieres cambiar de opinion me lo dices y yo con mucho gusto te secuestro de tu esposo....

Y así termino nuestra platica.

Caminamos al estacionamiento. Edward me esperaba en el auto.

-Bueno veo que tu hombre te espera... - Levanto su mano derecha y lo saludo con ella, Edward correspondio a su saludo con un asentimiento. A pesar de estos gestos ambos parecían molestos por saludarse.- Nos vemos mañana Bells....

Y así se fue por el lado contrario al auto de Edward.

Yo me acerque a Edward.

-Hola...-Salude.

-Hola... lista para irnos...

-Sí.-

Nos subimos al auto esta vez comence a preguntar en el momento que puso en marcha.

-Edward... no se suponía que ayer salias tarde...,

-Sí bueno mi profesor jamas llego...

-AHHH...-Susurre consiente de que me escuchaba.

-Elle te aprecia demasiado....

-Eso creo.... sabes no es mala....

-Contigo al parecer... creo que el saludo fue por simple cortesía y no por gusto e iniciativa propia,

-Yo tambien lo creo.- Dude... pero tenía que cambiar el tema...- Tengo mi primer tarea ¿sabes?

-En serio, ¿de que trata?

-Tengo que buscar un poema que me agrade y analizarlo.

-Tienes alguna idea...

-En realidad quiero buscar en tus libros...

-Por supuesto.... ¿quieres que te ayude?...

-En realidad si... pero ... bueno veras.... me gustaría que tocaras con tu piano mientras leo, creo que el escucharte me ayuda a tener mi mente abierta y me agradaría mucho no tener prejuicios sobre lo que se escribe en los poemas....

-Si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto que me gustaría tocar para ti.

-Gracias...

-No tienes que agradecer me gusta poder ayudarte...

Llegamos a casa y Edward me ayudo a sacar sus libros.

Fue una tarde agradable... Edward tocando toda clase de piezas y a la vez componiendo otras tantas y yo leyendo sus tan apreciados objetos.

* * *

**hola a todos otro nuevo capitulo ojala y lo disfruten **

**gracias a todos por sus comentarios, **

**y bueno solo tengo que decir ... no Elle no es lesbiana ni hermana de Bella y tampoco le gusta Edward solo recuerden que le agrada Bells pero no Edward, y al principio no le agradaba Bells pero después la ve y todo cambia.... Además oculto sus pesamientos ¿como lo hizo?.... en fin**

**mmmm.... quizas no deba de decir nada más sino la sorpresa se arruinara.**

**aun asi me gusta que opinen sobre mi historia....**

**bueno nos vemos hasta pronto.**


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MARTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward POV.**

Creo que de ahora en adelante odiaré los martes....

Primero Bella intenta dejarme, y después de mucho insistir ella accedió a no hacerlo, pero no con ello puedo conformarme, porque sé que lo intentará si me ve muy frustado. Pero ... ¡CARAY!.... ¡Soy hombre,, creó que debo de recibir un poco de compasión!.... como no quieren que me fruste si llevo meses sin hacerle el amor a mi esposa.... ambos estabamos muy activos cuando Bella se deprimió; sé que incluso esto podría parecer poco pero aún así no puedo decir nada mejor que esto.

Después cuando la besó, cuando consigó tener un poco de acercamiento físico y así demostrarle que soy suyo y no puedo existir sin ella, mis alborotadas hormonas inmortales me toman desprevenido y comienzo a demandarle a mi amor; me sentí tan vil....

Cuando ella se fue noté que Hellen se le acercó y ambas se dirigieron a su salón. Esa chica no me agrada, pero confiaré en Bella y la cuidaré por si Hellen me da algún indicio de querer hacerle daño a mi esposa. Entraron al edificio y yo decidí salir del carro. En lugar de dirigirme a mi salón tuve que dirigirme directo al baño, ....¡DIOS, JAMÁS CREÍ QUE TENDRÍA QUE SUFRIR POR ESTO....! pero amó a Isabella más que a mi propia existencia y por ella lo hago, porque jamás la obligaría, porquese que ella lo haría pero esto no valdría, sé que sería sexo vacío sin nada que pudiera hacerme feliz.... y eso podría ser venigno para ella.....

Entré a un baño, el más alejado y esperé a que todos los humanos salierán, ¿por qué demonios cuando alguien quiere un poco de privacidad, todos tardan en darla?.... pero afortunadamente pudieron otorgarme un poco de la privacidad que exigía. Cuando salió el último humano, no pude resistirlo más y me baje el pantalón; comence a acaricierme, ...., mi pene se endureció y me frote con mayor fuerza con mayor rápidez. Necesitaba complacerce, en verdad necesitaba hacerlo, pero jamás engañaría a mi Bella y jamás la obligaría a hacer algo de lo cual ella no estuviera completamente segura.....

_Poco a poco..... un poco más.... solo un poco mas..... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Alcanze a voltearme para que mi semén callera en la taza del excusado, al mismo tiempo en el que me cubría mi boca con mi mano libre para así reprimir el grito de satisfacción que fuera a salir de mi boca.

De manera monotona le baje al baño y salí para lavarme las manos, lo mismo que hacía en las demás ocasiones. Pero al voltear al verme al espejo, me sentí como el ser mas hediondo que puediera existir en la faz de la tierra. Como me atrevía a sentir en algunas ocasiones rencor contra mi adorada esposa y anteponer mi deseo y lujuría a la tristeza y desequilibrio que sentía mi Bella.

Lo soy... solo soy un ser inmunndo.

En eso mi celular sonó. Ni siquiera había visto el número que marcaba en la pantalla para saber quien era....

_-Edward..... tranquilo no lo eres, solo necesitan tiempo.... Ella esta mejorando bastante.-_ La voz de soprano de Alice salió del otro lado del aparato.

-Pero Alice, antepuse mi frustción ante su dolor.... en que clase de ser repulsivo me he convertido....

_-Edward tu la has apoyado en todo este tiempo.... tu solo, no quisiste que nadie te ayudará... si quieres puedo ir hasta allá necesitas descansar...._

-No quiero eso, ni Bella tampoco lo sabes.... si vienes tu no tardará mucho que toda la familia venga..... Necesita privacidad....

_-Esta bien..... si quieres hablar conn alguién sabes que puedes llamarme...._

-Gracias por todo Alice....- En verdad se lo agradecía, yo no podía hundirme, Bella me necesitaba. Sólo debía recordar es algo biológico.- ¿Cómo estan todos?

_-Estamos bien..... no hemos hecho nada diferente a lo común._

-Y mi hija.... ¿como esta?

_-Sabía que lo que realmente querías era preguntarme por eso; ella esta bien.... y no Jacob no se ha propasado con ella. OH..... Quiere hablar contigo..... Te la pasó.- _Esperé solo unos segundos para que Alice le diera el teléfono a mi Nessie.

_-¿Papá?.... ¿estas bien..?_

-Sí cariño,,,, como estas tú....

_-Estoy bien.... ¿y mamá?_

-Ella se esta recuperando poco a poco... no te preocupes Nessie volverá a ser la misma...

_-Los extraño mucho.... te extraño mucho....-_No tengo la menor idea del porque rectificó su oración... quizas solo porque hablaba conmigo.

-Yo también te extraño cariño, pero dime como estas allá hablame un poco de lo que han hecho... ya perdí mi clase....

_-Bueno pues.... Jake me consuela siempre que me pongo triste.... mi abuelito Carlisle y mi abuelita Esme todos los días hablan conmigo... porque a veces los extraño mucho... Papá jamás nos hemos separado y ahora me siento muy sola sin ustedes.... Tía Rose trata de ser más maternal... no la culpo ella dice que de alguna manera perdí a mi mamá.... sé que no le guarda rencor pero y yo tampoco pero creo que en eso tiene razón perdí a mamá cuando abuelito Charlie murió.... Tío Emmett se encarga de hacerme jugar... Tío Jasper tratá de darme tranquilidad , estamos practicando métodos de relajación... y tía Alice ... bueno con ella son compras lo de siempre...-_Vaciló un poco-_ No lo pasó tan mal como tú..._

¿Acaso culpaba a su madre de algo?.... tenía un poco de reproche contra mi Bella... ¿pero que demonios estaba pasando...?

-Cariño porque hablas así de tu madre.... sabes que esta en depresión no tienes que decir todas esas cosas de ella.... y eso de que perdiste a tu madre, sabes de sobra que no es verdad.... quien fue la que te apoyo en tu decisión de un noviazgo con Jacob.....

_-Pero.... menciona algo más.......................no puedes porque no ha hecho nada más.... ni siquiera una llamada._

-No puedes culparla, no tendría que darte esta explicación Reneesme, creé que puede arrastrarlos en su depresión por eso no llama.- Sin querer mi voz sonó ruda, como si la regañará y técnicamente lo estaba haciendo.

_-Pero aún así tu lo pasas mal... sino porque tía Alice te llamaría._

-Escuchame bien Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan.... eso es algo privado solo entre tu madre y yo.... no tienes que reclamar por mi a tu madre nada, esta desición yo la tome por mi cuenta.... ¿entendido?....- No contestó- ¿entendido?

_-Sí....- _Siseo.

-Tengo que irme.... dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión...

_-Bien.... cuidate papá...._

Ni siquiera esperó una costentación mía, colgó inmediatamente.

Me lave la cara antes de salir a clases. En verdad quede consternado. ¿Pero que demonios ocurria allá?

El día pasó como cualquier otro... incluso con la fastidiosa de Joan; esa chica que tenía el mismo horario que yo y que era la más codiciada por los varones en esta carrera. Claro que aún no conocían a mi Bella. Siempre tratando de coquetearme y haciendo insinuaciónes sobre ambos.

Muy irritante de verdad.

Cuando estuve en el auto, una hora antes de que saliera Bella, estaba bastante molesto. Y quien no lo estaría todo se me había juntado el día de hoy.... primero mi frustación, la llamada de Alice, mi regaño a mi hija y por ultimo soportar a Joan.

Fue entonces que capte el mensaje. Alice tuvo una visión sobre mí por ello me llamó, claro eso era obvio lo que olvide fue que yo me estaba.... masturbando,.... Dios no puede creerlo tome el celular y le marque a Alice.... En la primera contestó.

_-Hola Edward..._

_-Hola... Alice... bueno..... tu visión...._

_-Ah..... eso......- _Tartamudeo, le había dado al clavo me vió......

_-Sí Alice eso, yo..... Alice no creo que deberías de buscarnos en tus visiones...... podrías tratar de no vernos..._

_-Pero Edward, si necesitas ayuda....._

_-No importa... mira nos mantendremos comunicados´.... te llamaré dos o tres veces por semana .... solo no más visiones a nosotros ¿sí?_

_-Bueno... si eso quieres..._

_-Si lo quiero...._

_-Bien entonces no más visiones.... Edward tengo algo que decirte.....Mira... algo pasa con Bella, no la puedo ver en la escuela... solo cuando esta contigo. Que ocurre por que no veo a Bella, es como cuando esta Jake con ella._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Por ejemplo ahora te veo a ti en el asiento de tu auto hablando conmigo por celular.... pero no puedo ver a Bella... ¿quien esta con ella?_

_-Bueno, ella tiene una amiga se llama Hellen Looduah, es extraña diferente, a los demás pudo bloquearme sus pensamientos... pero el hecho de que no la puedas ver quiere decir que no es humana.... Alice tienen que investigarla...._

_-Claro... no te preocupes yo me encargo... pero Bella sigue juntandose con ella...._

_-Sí me pidio que confiara en ella, dice que Elle no es mala... solo diferente... claro que la vigilo constantemente...._

_-Si no puedes resistirte a darle algo a Bella _

Dudé... tendría que decirle a Alice del comportamiento de mi hija... preferi callarmelo sería mejor que lo resolvierá yo.

_-Alice me tengo que ir Bella saldrá en unos momentos....._

_-Bien.... hasta pronto Edward_

_-Adios._

La ví salir con Hellen. Ella seguía bloqueandome sus pensamientos. Mi Bella lucía radiante. Looduah levanto una mano en modo de saludo yo hice lo mismo pero su mente era otra cosa.

-Maldito desgraciado. No te atrevas....-

Eso fue contradictorio... es como si le quisiera caer bien a Bella. Pero que es lo que no me atrevería?.... Lo único que escuche fue ...

-Nos vemos mañana Bells.... -

Después mi Bella se acercó al auto, yo sali y me recargue en el.

-Hola...-Saludó

-Hola... lista para irnos...

-Sí.-

Nos subimos al auto y cuando lo empece a mover pregunto.

-Edward... no se suponía que ayer salias tarde...,- Sí, comenzaba a serme extraño que no me lo hubiera preguntado ayer.

-Sí bueno mi profesor jamas llego...

-AHHH...-Susurro

-Elle te aprecia demasiado....- Comenté para hacer algo de conversación.

-Eso creo.... sabes no es mala....

-Contigo al parecer... creo que el saludo fue por simple cortesía y no por gusto e iniciativa propia,- "A parte de que me medio amenazó"

-Yo tambien lo creo.-Dudó- Tengo mi primer tarea ¿sabes?

-En serio, ¿de que trata?- Mi querida esposa, me cambiaba el tema... no quería que le dijerá más de Hellen. Pero aún así le seguí el juego.

-Tengo que buscar un poema que me agrade y analizarlo.

-Tienes alguna idea...

-En realidad quiero buscar en tus libros...

-Por supuesto.... ¿quieres que te ayude?...

-En realidad si... pero ... bueno veras.... me gustaría que tocaras con tu piano mientras leo, creo que el escucharte me ayuda a tener mi mente abierta y me agradaría mucho no tener prejuicios sobre lo que se escribe en los poemas....

-Si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto que me gustaría tocar para ti.

-Gracias...

-No tienes que agradecer me gusta poder ayudarte...- Eso era verdad, solo tenía que decirme que quería de mi y yo se lo daría.

La tarde fue..... mágica.

Bella leyendo y yo tocando para ella, hubo un poco de luz de sol cuando este se ocultaba, y pude ver algunos rayos narajas colarse por las cortinas.

A mi Bella le cayó algunos ases de luz en su hermoso cuerpo. Su piel brillo ligeramente, su cabello color caoba tuvo destellos rojizos, sus labios suaves y rosas pálidos se entreabrieron para expirar su aliento dulce; sus ojos, ahora dorados voltearon a verme como un ligero brillo.

Era increíble que yo pudiera compartir mi existencia con tan pulcro, tan preciable y precioso ser.

Y ahí,.... fue cuando me dí cuenta, que no importaba por todo lo que pasé hoy.... este simple momento hizo que amará los martes.....

* * *

**PERDON.....**

**SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO .... PERO QUE SE LE VA A SER LES TRAIGO ESTE HERMOSO CAPITULO OJALA Y LES GUSTE....**

**AUN TENGO PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPU.... Y LA DE MI PAPA NO TIENE WORD.... PORQUE.... NO TENGO LA MAS REMOTA IDEA.**

**ASI QUE DESCUBRI QUE EN MI DOCUMENT MANAGER (UPLOAD) PUEDO BORRAR UN CAPITULO Y REMPLAZARLO... ESO ESTOY HACIENDO PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA..... **

**BUENO..... ME DESPIDO..... RECUERDEN PRECIONAR EL BOTONCITO VERDE PARA DECIRME LO QUE NO LES GUSTA DE LA HISTORIA LO QUE LES GUSTA... LO QUE QUISIERAN QUE HUBIERA.... Y LO QUE SE LES OCURRA.... **

HASTA PRONTO.....


	17. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV. _"GLORIA DE LA FLOR"_**

**Bella POV.**

Hoy es viernes... vaya... mi primer semana en la facultad, y sin embargo me sentía extraña....

No habia encontrado aun el poema que debia analizar y para variar Edward ha estado un poco mal de humor desde el martes y no tengo la menor idea del porque....

Le pregunte que era lo que le ocurria, y el simplemente dijo:

_"No es nada Bella... tú... ¿cómo estas?"_

Odiaba que se preocupará más por mí que por él... comenzaba a considerar seriamente que me alejará de él por que creó que la razón soy yo...

En estos momentos nos encontrabamos en el auto rumbo a la facultad.... estabamos en medio de un incomodo silencio y al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia intencion de romperlo.

En la enttrada al estacionamiento había un enorme caos.... no podíamos pasar y todos los coches que estaban frente a nosotros estaban detenidos...

-¿Qué pasá?....- Pregunte en un hilo de voz

-No lo sé...- Me contesto Edward abriendo la puerta del coche... yo lo seguí....

-Bells!!!!- Voltee para ver a Elle acercarse hacia nosotros....- Hola.... acabas de llegar verdad....

-Sí.... sabes que ocurre...- Edward ya estaba a mi lado y de reojo vi como inclinaba su cabeza en forma de saludo, Elle le sonriso forzadamente.

-Ehhh.... por ahí escuche que hubo una fuga de gas.....- Sonrio de una manera traviesa, y solto una pequeña risita.- Oye... que tal si vienen a mi casa, dijiste que querías conocerla y hoy es el día perfecto ¿no crees?.....- Espero....

Yo voltee a ver a Edward que había tomado mi cintura con un gesto reclamante. Cuando el volteo a verme sonrio melancolicamente. Sabia perfectamente que el veia mis ansias en mis ojos... y realmente estaba curiosa por conocer un poco mas a Elle.

-¿Podemos ir Edward?...- Lo inclui en los planes... porque sabia que el aceptaria mas facilmente...- Por favor...

Sonrio trsitemente de lado...

-Si tu quieres ir.....

-PERFECTO....Siganme....

Elle se metio en su auto y nosotros en el nuestro.... Edward la seguia pero sabia que el no estaba muy comodo....

-Edward, podrias tratar un poco mejor a Elle, en verdad ella es importante para mí....

-"..."-Suspiro.- Lo intentare pero por favor no te vayas a separa de mi en cuanto estemos en su casa....

-Sabes que te estas comportando muy paranoico

-Bella, solo me preocupo por ti....

-No... lo que pasa es que estas de mal humor.... lo has estado desde el martes....

-Bella... por favor trata de entenderme.....

-Como quieres que te entienda si no me dices que es lo que te ocurre?

Edward no dijo nada.... no iba a decirme nada... Me preocupe.... nuestro matrimonio se estaba desplomando....

-Soy yo....- lo dije en un susurro para que mi voz no se quebrara, pero esta estaba cargada de dolor; no podia evitar sentirlo

-No...- Gruño... estaba enfadado.- No eres tu.... no importa....- Mejoro su voz pero aun estaba triste....

No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra en el trayecto. La casa de Elle tambien estaba a las afueras de Hanover, pero en sentido contrario en el de nosotros; su casa era hermosa.... estaba pintada en color crema, pero a mi parecer era una casa demasiado grande para ella sola.

Elle nos esperaba en la entrada de su casa. En su cara habia una enorme sonrisa. Aunque también existía cierta mueca de desagrado.

-Hey Bells .... y que tal te gusta???

-Es muy hermosa tu casa

-Gracias.... Pasen y ponganse comodos...

Edward tomo mi mano y ambos seguimos a Elle. Su estilo era un tanto rustico, sin embargo tenia cierto sentido de modernidad. Creo que Esme y Alice se hubieran impresionado, y quizas Alice hubiera insistido en una remodelación que yo no consideró necesaria.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?...

-No te preocupes Elle estamos bien así….

Simplemente se encongió de hombros. Elle nos enseño su casa, y conocimos a sus lindas mascotas aunque en cuanto nos vieron los peces se escondieron y el gato casi descuartiza a Edward con la mirada. Creo que somos un peligro para los animales.

-Disculpa Hellen… ¿vives sola aquí?.- Pregunto Edward con una cortesía forzada.

-Sí….- Si Edward era cortesmente frío, Elle era cortante.

-¿No crees que es bastante grande tu casa?, ¿además estas algo alejada del pueblo?

-Sé cuidarme sola….

Ambos se mataban con la mirada, decidí intervenir antes de que ocurriera algo catastrofico.

-¿Orquídeas silvestres?.... ¿tu las cultivaste?...- En seguida su mirada cambio a una amable.

-Sí ¿te gustan?.... si quieres puedes llevarte algunas…

Salimos al jardín para cortar algunas.

Después de esa pequeña discusión no hubo más auqnue Elle y Edward trataban de evitarse a cualquier costa. A las 6 en punto decidimos irnos, sabía que Edward estaba bastante incomodo, y no quise que sufriera más. Salimos de la casa y ellos solo se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Edward me dio mi espacio para que poder despedirme de Elle.

-Gracias por habernos invitado, me la pase bastante bien; nos vemos el lunes.

-Claro, pero ya sabes si quieres ir a la fiesta esta noche solo tienes que marcarme y te raptare de tu sofocante esposo.- Me sonrio como si estuvieramos planeando un acto de terrorismo y yo solo pude sonreir nerviosamente, ya que escuche como Edward soltaba un pequeño y casi imperceptible gruñido.

-Gracias por la oferta pero a decir verdad creo que la rechazare.

-Bien… pero si cambias de opinión…

-Te llamaré.

Sonreimos mutuamente y di media vuelta para salir de allí.

En todo el trayecto a casa Edward y yo no hablamos; no sabía si estaba enojado. Llegamos a casa y no hicimos gran cosa.

La siguiente semana no paso gran cosa lo mismo de siempre. Analizamos Romeo y Julieta, vimos algunas películas de la Inglaterra de Enrique VIII, otros tantos pasaron a leer su poema….

A decir verdad si en algun momento me habia interesado entrar a la universidad comenzaba a aburrirme todo era bastante monotono. Elle y yo seguíamos siendo amigas, a decir verdad me sorprendia como se comportaba de una manera ruda con todos y cuando yo hablaba con ella me mostraba una faceta muchisimo más agradable. Sabía que Edward y ella aún no se llevaban bien, por lo que no los juntaba mucho tiempo.

Mi poema … Bueno eso era algo sorprendente… habia encontrado bastantes… Edward me ayudaba, pero aún así no podía localizar aquel que mereciera ser presentado.

El jueves por la noche encontre un libro de Edward que jamás había visto. Eran poemas de un ingles llamado William Wothword. Al principio creí que no encontraría nada, sin embargo note que era el unico libro que me quedaba por lo que decidi abrirlo….

Casi terminaba el libro y a pesar de que me gustaba como escribio este poeta; aún no hallaba el poema que me hiciera sentir algo.

Llegue al ultimo poema…."ODA: Indicaciones de la Inmortalidad"

_Aunque mis ojos ya no puedan ver ese puro destello _

_que en mi juventud me deslumbraba, _

_aunque nada pueda hacer volver la hora del esplendor en la hierba,_

_de la gloria en las flores, _

_no debemos afligirnos, _

_pues encontraremos fuerza en el recuerdo, _

_en aquella primera simpatía _

_que, habiendo sido una vez, habrá de ser por siempre, _

_en los consoladores pensamientos que brotaron _

_del humano sufrimiento _

_y en la fe que mira a través de la muerte. _

_Gracias al corazón humano, por el cual vivimos, _

_gracias a sus ternuras, a sus alegrías, y a sus temores _

_la flor más humilde, al florecer, puede inspirarme _

_ideas que, a menudo, se muestran demasiado profundas para las lágrimas._

Sentí una ligera opresión en mi pecho; me dolío después de haber terminado de leer. Me recordo a Charlie. Fue entonces que sentí como algo se activaba en mi cerebro y comence a "abrir los ojos", recorde como me sentía destrozada, como mi hija me mostró una imagen mía cuando paso una semana después de la muerte de su abuelo, recorde como todos me hacían compañía y como fueron cambiando. Alice ya no tenía esa sonrisa en su cara de duendecillo. Jasper se mostraba perdido, Emmet ya no hacia bromas; Rosalie trataba de ser fuerte pero aún así dejo de sonreir, Carlisle y Esme se mostraban preocupados… y Edward… mi querido Edward…

Voltee a verlo pues estaba leyendo un libro de Adam Smith. Lo analice de una manera poco discreta… ¿acaso siempre estaba viendo la nada?, Edward se percato de que lo miraba volteo a verme y sonrio de lado, luego volvio la vista a su libro. En ese simple y pequeño acto; note que ya no era feliz, sus ojos tenían sufrimiento, su sonrisa no decía nada; y a pesar de que era hermoso note que su rostro se veía hasta cierto punto demacrado. Yo les hice esto….

Me levante y camine a nuestra habitación. Entre al baño y me observé en el espejo. No se que esperaba encontrar, pero lo que ví… bueno, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver. Por un momento comence a recordar aquellos tiempos "oscuros" para mí…. Cuando Edward me dejó, hacía ya bastantes años.

Seguía siendo hermosa como un vampiro. Pero también estaba un tanto desaliñada, vestía ropas sencillas, mi cabello estaba un poco enmarañado, a pesar de haberme alimentado bien ultimamente y de tener los ojos de un color dorado líquido llevaba junto a mis ojos un área oscura de un color morado. La mujer que estaba frente a mi mostraba desorientación y pertubación por lo que veía.

Regrese a la sala, y Edward seguía leyendo. Me pregunte cuantas veces desaparecia de su vista y regresaba para que él ya no tuviera que preocuparse en seguirme. No recuerdo haberlo hecho… pero tampoco recordaba cuanto daño les hice a mi familia hasta el momento así que confiar en mis memorias no era una buena decisión.

Tome una hoja blanca y una pluma, comence a escribir el poema; y después lo analice.

Todo estaba listo.

-Bella… amor es hora de irnos…

-Bien ya voy…

Me arregle rápido y traté de que no se notará ningún cambio en mi. Hoy será el día en el cual Edward volverá a sonreir.

* * *

**PERDON PERDON PERDON......**

**YO SE QUE TARDE MUCHO... EN VERDAD UNA GRAN DISCULPA... PERO ME ACABAN DE COMPONER LA COMPU... Y LUEGO PERDI MI MEMORIA Y PUES TUVE QUE CREAR (OTRA VEZ) LOS CAPITULOS. **

**ADEMÁS ME DEJAN MUCHO Q LEER CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO.... AH Y ODIO A MI MAESTRO DE PENAL... PORQUE NO ME DA CLASE... PERO ESO ES OTRA HISTORIA**

**NO QUEDRÍA DEJARLES UNA NOTA PORQUE EN LO PERSONAL LAS DETESTO... **

**LA VERDAD CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO ME QUEDO MUY BIEN... PERO ENCONTRE UN PEQUEÑO TIEMPO Y DECIDI ESCRIBIRLES ALGO PORQUE LAS SIGUIENTES DOS SEMANAS VOY A ESTAR BASTANTE OCUPADA... AUN ASÍ TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO...**

**POR FIN BELLA DEJO SU DEPRESION AHORA... TENDRAN UN BUEN TIEMPO... PERO ABRA UN PROBLEMA QUE SE PRESENTARA POR TELEFONO.... **

**EN FIN.... LOS DEJO... **

**RECUERDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW, AUNQUE SEA PARA DECIRME .... #$#%/%%#$#"%%$&(**

**POR HABERME TARDADO... **

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	18. Chapter 16 UPS!

CAPÍTULO XVI. _UPS!!!!_

**Bella POV.**

-¿Sucede algo malo Bella?- Al parecer no me veo como siempre porque Edward en cuanto me vio me lo pregunto.

-No nada…. ¿nos vamos?- _"_Bien_ Bella linda forma de salirte de la situación, no lo engañaste para nada"._

-Claro…

Salimos y nos subimos al auto, todo el camino estuve viendo por la ventana, no quería que Edward supiera aún nada; al parecer esto era normal, ya no hablábamos.

El viaje fue corto por la velocidad en la que manejaba Edward.

-Nos vemos.- Fue lo que dije antes de salir del auto sin dirigirle una mirada a Edward, él no me replicó.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de principal me estaba esperando Elle, al parecer me había visto.

-Woaaaaaoooo!!!! … Dime ¿qué paso?...—se veía interesada en algo que tuviera en la cara.

-En realidad nada

-No lo parece… te ves diferente… más feliz.

-¿En serio?.... bueno no paso nada

-Claro como quieras- Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿encontraste por fin tu poema?

-Sí… ¿y tu?

-También, encontré un libro escondido entre mi biblioteca, se llama Necrotopo. Es poesía pero el autor observa un tanto diferente el mundo me agrado mucho; aunque no es reconocido… Habla de las cucarachas.

-¿Cucarachas?

-Si… hace un análisis de porque la mayoría de las personas las repudia, si es por su apariencia, por el lugar en donde aparecen o porque si son más resistentes a nosotros los humanos; el caso es que… me gusto porque habla de ese temor que tenemos a lo "desconocido"…

-Tu que piensas sobre eso….- De repente el tema cambio un poco, ahora yo le hablaba de sí en algún momento le dijera lo que yo era como reaccionaría; y curiosamente no pude evitar compararme con una cucaracha.

-Bueno…. Creo que existen diferentes tipos de cucarachas…

Ahí termino nuestra conversación, llegamos al salón y nos sentamos juntas.

Creó que no le había prestado mucha atención a Elle porque nunca había notado de que se la pasaba murmurando cosas en plena clase; en algunas ocasiones maldecía al profesor (a), en otras murmuraba la respuesta de preguntas hechas a la clase; a veces se ponía a cantar o tararear algo… siempre estaba haciendo algo. Quizá lo que me impresionaba es que siendo ella humana pudiera hacer eso, tomar apuntes, poner atención, y hablar conmigo al mismo tiempo. Qué increíble.

Yo por mi parte tenía ocupada mi cabeza en otras cosas, aunque prestaba la atención necesaria por si me preguntaban. Creo que no puedo irme con Edward sino no podré hacer nada; podría correr, pero hay que mantener las apariencias, o también le podría decir a Elle que me lleve en su auto, pero tengo que mantener lejos a Edward… ¿le podría encargar algo?

En lectura y Redacción la maestra se presento, nos dijo que entregáramos lo análisis que ella los leería y escogería algunos para que lo presentarán enfrente de todos.

En mi clase de gramática la profesora se salió en la mitad de la clase… había junta. Nos dieron lo que quedaba del día libre. Esta definitivamente era mi oportunidad. Solo tenía que averiguar si también Edward tendría el día libre; como si mis pensamientos fueran escuchados por alguien superior, alcance a escuchar a unos profesores.

_-¿Y estarán todos?_

_-No solo los de artes y humanidades, las demás carreras no._

_-Bien no quiero ver a los de medicina……_

Esto estaba muy bien.

-Elle te puedo pedir un favor….-

-¿Te consigo un abogado para que te divorcies?

-¿Eh?... No…. No concibo algo así, solo podrías llevarme a mi casa. Quiero dejar a Edward en sus clases, solo le dejare una nota en su casillero.

-Claro, no hay problema…. Aunque quizás deberíamos ir a un antro a divertirnos, después a tu casa… y si quieres también con el abogado.

-Mmm…. Solo a mi casa por favor.

-Esta bien- Hizo un pequeño mohín y me di cuenta que ella no era así. Reí un poco ante su puchero.-Bueno basta de burlarte de mi Bells, y apúrate con la nota, de hecho quisiera dormir, ayer no dormí bien.

-Bien si quieres ve al auto y en seguida te alcanzo.

-Bueno… te espero allá.

Fui hasta el casillero de mi Edward (no sin dejar se notar y escuchar los piropos que me mandaban), y le deje la nota en la puerta atorada y casi no se veía por lo que no podrían robarla.

Elle me llevo rápido a casa, en realidad creo que entendió que no quería compañía porque se fue enseguida, y yo…. Bueno yo puse manos en la obra.

**Edward POV.**

Estaba por terminar las clases, y pronto iría a ver a mi Bella.

Hoy en la mañana note que estaba diferente, y enseguida mis esperanzas a que se recuperara volvieron, pero así como llegaron, así se fueron. No era la primera vez que de repente se sentía mejor, y después de cierto tiempo regresaba su depresión. Como cuando conoció a Hellen. La única razón por la cual la dejaba con mi Bella, era porque ella se mostraba un poco más feliz, quizás eso le haría bien. Sin embargo jamás logró sacar adelante a Bella.

-Chicos pueden retirarse.- Anuncio el profesor, de inmediato todos salieron amontonados, yo por mi parte espere a que salieran, no deseaba quedarme atrapado en medio de ese tumulto.

Cuando logré salir, me dirigí a mi casillero para guardar lo que no utilizaría en casa. Cuando abrí el casillero una nota cayó, de inmediato la sostuve, y pude ver la letra de mi Bella.

_Edward…._

_No tuve varias clases, me fui a casa, ¿ te importaría pasar al centro comercial por rosas blancas, y chocolate líquido?_

_BELLA._

¿Chocolate y rosas blancas?, ¿Para que diablos querría mi Bella chocolate líquido y rosas blancas?, cuando nosotros no comíamos y teníamos prácticamente un invernadero (regalo de Esme) en nuestro patio trasero.

En fin, en cuanto salí del edificio fue por las benditas rosas blancas y por el chocolate líquido; preguntándome en cada momento para que lo quisiera.

Llegue rápido al centro comercial y compre las dichosas cosas. Pase por una joyería y vi un hermoso collar de oro blanco con un alcatraz como dije y este tenía incrustado pequeños zafiros; me gustó y me recordó tanto a Bella, No lo dudé y entré al local para comprarlo. Cuando salí me dirigí a nuestra casa sin embargo había tráfico de regreso por lo que tardé un poco más en llegar.

Llegue cerca de las 7:00pm, la casa estaba a oscuras. Encendí la luz al entrar, no la necesitaba, pero es un hábito para mantener las apariencias bajo control.

No había nada diferente en la casa, mi piano estaba donde siempre, las cortinas eran las mismas a las de la mañana, el mismo florero con los girasoles que puse hoy en la mañana, la sala…. esperen, aquí había una sala.

Ningún sillón se encontraba, ni la mesa. Entre un poco más a casa, cerré la puerta y me puse donde se supone debería de tener una sala.

-¿Bella?

No hubo respuesta, pero sentí que estaba detrás de mí por lo que me volteé para verla.

No estoy seguro pero creó que mi mandíbula se desencajo. Además de que deje caer las cosas que sostenía en las manos.

Mi Bella me sonreía, tenía brillos en los ojos. Como me emocione por ello; no lo soporte y la abrace.

-Oh Bella, porque no lo habías dicho; ¿te sientes mejor ahora?.

-Si Edward….-Su voz no sonó convencida como si esperará algo más.

-¿Qué ocurre mi Bella?

-No vas a decir nada más…. Mira que arreglarme, para que no lo notes…..- Frunció levemente el ceño; y yo deshice con mi dedo índice su pequeña arruga, como cuando era humana. Y fue ahí cuando entendí lo que me decían sus palabras.

La solté ligeramente y observé su cuerpo; Dios, me volvería loco.

Vestía un camisón… mi favorito, azul fuerte.

Ella no esperó y se arrojó a mis labios, atacándome con un beso apasionado.

Nuestra ropa voló, ambos lo ansiábamos.

Me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y comenzó a frotarse contra mi sexo. Dios cuanto la extrañaba. No pude soportarlo más y la penetré rápidamente; olvidando ser delicado. Bella soltó un gruñido.

-Perdón…- Jadee.

-S-Solo… dis..fruta….

No me lo tuvo que repetir dos veces; nos comenzamos a mover rápidamente, Devoraba su precioso cuello mientras ambos continuábamos con la fricción. La escuchaba jadear, e hizo algo nuevo, apretaba los músculos de su vientre y los relajaba; hacía eso constantemente.

-Bella……- Gruñí, pronto terminaría yo, y ella aún no llegaba.

-Dejate… ve..nir.

-No…- Volví a jadear.- Vente conmigo amor….por… por.. fa..vor.

-Edw….

-Por… fa…vor.

Me moví más rápido, tenía que hacer que llegará, quería que fuera al mismo tiempo. Le acaricié las costillas, sabía que le gustaba eso, en respuesta a lo que hice gimió fuertemente.

Ya no podía soportarlo, quería venirme, pero también quería que ella se viniera conmigo. La acaricie por todas partes, y ella se éxito más; comenzó a presionarme más fuerte dentro de ella; estaba por llegar a su orgasmo y yo me deje ir.

Soltamos un grito ambos. Algo descomunal, lo bueno es que estábamos en medio de la nada.

Después de eso no se detuvo; lo volvimos a hacer en piso de la sala, en una silla, en la mesa.

La tome y la dirigí a mi piano; una de mis mayores fantasías, hacerlo en mi piano.

Comenzamos a movernos. Dios amaba a esta mujer.

Se me escapo de mis manos y bajo, besándome el pecho, mi pelvis; supe a donde se dirigía y me aparte. Dios lo quería pero no sería agradable para ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Me preguntó con voz ronca.

-No… es necesario…

-¿Quiero hacerlo?

-No…

-Edward… quiero hacerlo.

-No Bella…. No creo que sea agradable para ti.

Se me acerco rápidamente abrazándome para no escaparme, me susurro en mi oído.

-Sí es agradable para ti lo es para mí.

No se si mi subconsciente me lo impido o si ella se movió realmente rápido, porque no noté cuando bajo; solo sentía su boca y su lengua presionar y jugar con mi erección.

Gemí como nunca, Bella era increíble y ahora me lo estaba demostrando. La tomé por su nuca y le empuje para que entrara más de mí en su boca. Estaba a punto de eyacular; por lo que la levante y la lleve de nuevo al piano; la senté en el, abrí sus piernas y la embestí; ambos gritamos de placer y sentí el mejor orgasmo que se sentido en toda mi "vida". Aún así me moví más rápido y pocos segundos después ambos volvimos a sentir un orgasmo, no tan bueno como el primero; pero aún así fuerte.

Escuche un sonido extraño, y hubo un movimiento en el cual Bella se colgó de mi cuello, aún unidos; yo la sostuve.

Después, la llevé a la alfombra, la acosté en ella. Le sonreí dulcemente, o eso esperaba yo, y corrí a nuestra habitación; tome sabanas y almohadas; y regrese junto a Bella; nos acostamos abrazados.

-Sabes ¿de qué fue el sonido?- Le pregunte, con la voz un poco agitada.

-En realidad no.

Ambos nos incorporamos un poco para ver el porque del extraño sonido. Nunca en mi vida creí encontrarme con lo que ví.

Mi adorado piano estaba roto a la mitad.

-Ups!!!- Dijo mi adorada esposa.- Lo sien….

-No importa…. VALIO la pena ¿no crees?...

Me mostró una risita.

-Además-continúe- Ya era hora de cambiar de piano.

Ambos reímos y nos volvimos a besar.

Pero yo estaba más feliz, porque había recuperado a mi Bella.

* * *

**HOLA!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARÁ ESTE CAPITULO....SE QUE NO ES MUY LARGO PERO ES LO QUE HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS **

**NOS VEMOS**


	19. Chapter 17 MI FELICIDAD

**SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUE USTEDES QUISIERAN ASESINARME; EN VERDAD LO SIENTO.... PERO AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII. MI FELICIDAD.**

**BELLA POV.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de las ventanas, y estos desprendían de mi amado brillos atrayentes y sumamente hermosos que hacían que dejara de respirar.

Habíamos hecho el amor innumerables veces en la noche, y cada una de ellas hacía que Edward sonriera cada vez más; creó que si hubiera sido humano los músculos de su precioso rostro le dolerían.

Ahora yo estaba encima de él, acariciando su pecho, en ocasiones lo besaba, lamia sus pezones…

-Edward…

-¿Qué ocurre amor?...

-Es que… bueno quería saber si, ¿nunca pensaste en seducirme en mi depresión?

-Mmm…- se quedo pensando un poco, como si decidiera en decírmelo o no.

-Edward dímelo, nada de secretos entre nosotros, por favor.

Suspiró.- Lo pensé millones de veces Bella, e incluso hubo dos ocasiones en las que trate de acostarme contigo, creí que quizás así no tendrías no te sentirías triste, siempre me has dicho que te encanta esto… que olvidas por completo el mundo… la verdad es que en ninguna de las dos ocasiones mostraste interés alguno en mí.

Sentí mi ceño fruncir, por eso él también había sido tan afectado, era porque lo había rechazado. Sé que jamás me lo diría así pero es la verdad. Yo sentí lo mismo cuando era humana y él me rechazaba por mi bien.

-Edward,… yo no me di cuenta, por favor perdóname… yo en verdad no lo note… estaba demasiado sumisa, yo….

-Bella, amor, tranquila, no te estoy reclamando nada…

-Edward, crees que no lo sé… ¿qué no sé como te sentiste en esos momentos?... créeme cuando te digo que se perfectamente lo que sentiste y lo que llego a pasar por tu cabeza. Edward déjame ayudarte, déjame entrar en tu mente y en tu corazón para ayudarte; Edward por favor dímelo.

-No Bella, todo esta bien… no es necesario decir nada…

-Edward…

-Por favor dejémoslo así…

-No Edward dímelo…

-EDWARD!!!..

-BELLA POR FAVOR, - Su voz era una suplica, esto no estaba nada bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, esto no debía llegar a gritos, es decir, no era la primera vez que nos peleábamos, pero siempre era horrible tener una discusión entre nosotros. Espere un poco más para hablar, y lo hice con una voz clara pero excesivamente baja, no quería que pusiera esa muralla. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, bese sus labios tiernamente y sentía que se relajaba. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y empecé.

-Te amo…

-Yo tambi…- Lo corte con otro beso.

-Déjame terminar, por favor.- Suspiré.-Te amo Edward. Y sé que quizás por tu cabeza pasó la idea, que no eras suficientemente bueno para poder sacarme de la oscuridad; y quizás otras cosas. Sé que te sentiste impotente. Pero eso no era tu culpa; y se que lo sabes, pero también sé que no lo creerás tan fácilmente. No te mentiré, me siento culpable porque llegaste a pensar esas cosas, y sé que no me lo reprochas y no me lo reprocharas. Pero Edward, quiero que confíes en mí, que me digas todo lo que crees, que me digas tus miedos; quiero saber que estoy para ti. Por favor Edward, dímelo.

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, por no de cuanto tiempo, lo abrace un poco más fuerte para que supiera que estaba con él, y que me tuviera confianza. Suspiró y me vio con ternura y un dejo de tristeza y temor.

-No quiero perderte otra vez. No quiera que te vuelvas a deprimir. Jamás en mis 125 años, había visto a un vampiro deprimirse, jamás había visto tanta destrucción en la existencia de un vampiro. Temí que optarás por suicidarte. Bella no me perdonaría jamás que te volvieras a sentir culpable por lo que yo creía.

-No haré nada estúpido, lo juró. Puedes decírmelo, estaré bien, y haré que tú estés bien amor.

-No quiero perderte.- Sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos.

-No lo harás.- Una vez más el silencio nos envolvió, era un tanto incomodo, pero sabía que Edward lo necesitaba para darse valor.

Tomó más fuerte mi cintura y nos giró para que ambos estuviéramos de lado en la alfombra.

-La primera vez fue en Forks, fue un día antes del funeral de tu padre.- Respiré fuerte pero fuera de eso no hice nada más, Edward espero mi reacción y después continuo.- Yo… bueno había visto en las mentes de nuestros hermanos y de Carlisle que cuando Rose, Alice o Esme, se deprimían bueno, ellos las seducían y lo hacían y ellas lo olvidaban un poco, y después la recuperación era más fácil. Tú me dijiste que no podías, y yo me sentí sumamente rechazado. La segunda vez fue aquí, cuando llegamos, trate de seducirte pero me dijiste queaún no era el tiempo.

-Dime como sentías el rechazo, dime lo que pensabas y cuando fue la primera vez que lo sentiste.

-Bella!!".-Me reprocho.

-Dímelo Edward.

-Cuando salimos del hotel fue cuando sentí tu rechazo, desde ahí todo fue. Es, como si no importara nada en tu vida, como si yo no fuera nada para ti. Pero cuando más lo sentía era cuando me rechazabas y quería intimidar. Como no me consideró suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eso nunca lo dudes.

Sus ojos tuvieron ese brillo de seguridad una vez más.

-¿Bella?...

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, no espero que sea tan rápido, pero me gustaría que habláramos de lo que ocurrió, cuando estés lista. Es bueno poder hablarlo. Aún no quiero cantar victoria, no quiero ser una nueva versión de Orfeo. **(nota: para los que no entiendan, Edward hace referencia a una historia latina (romana), Orfeo era hijo de Apolo y de una musa, este era el mejor en el canto y la música; se enamora profundamente de Eurídice y la hace su esposa. Pero otro hijo de Apolo la deseaba, por lo que va tras ella, Eurídice pisa una serpiente venenosa, la muerde y ella muere. Orfeo va al Tártaro, para recuperarla, pero Hades no lo permite, así que Perséfone (esposa de Hades) lo convence para que Orfeo recupere a Eurídice. Hades acepta, pero le dice a Orfeo que el tiene que ir delante de ella para salir del Tártaro, y no debe voltear para verla, si Eurídice llega a la superficie sin tener alguna parte de su cuerpo en las sombras del Tártaro estará en el reino de los vivos, sino regresará. Orfeo acepta y así se dirigen, pero los pasos de Eurídice eran silenciosos y Orfeo no sabía si ella estaba bien. Aún así llegan al mundo de los vivos, y como Orfeo estaba ansioso, se giró a ver a Eurídice, sin embargo ésta tenía un pie en las sombras aún y desaparece ante los ojos de Orfeo. La historia termina en que Orfeo grita el nombre de su amada inútilmente.)**

-Si, esperare solo un poco ¿si?,, te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

-Gracias.

Nos fundimos en un beso y lo monte. Fue rápido, pero nos bastó.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y nosotros yo aún estaba sobre Edward. No sabía que debíamos hacer, es decir; por mi me quedaría todo el día así, y también mañana, y también el lunes, y toda la semana, quizás una década o dos. Pero esos son sueños sumamente irrealistas.

-¿Edward?- mi voz era un susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno e que no sé… si tu quieres salir…

-¿Quieres que salgamos?

-No lo sé.

-Quieres hacer algo en particular…

-Lo que tú quieras hacer estará bien para mí.

-En ese caso… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver los pianos de cola?, hay una tienda interesante de instrumentos musicales en el centro comercial.

-El… pia-no …. Edward, en verdad lamento lo que paso con tu piano, perdóname… yo….

-No amor, en verdad no hay problema; es algo material; además disfrute demasiado como para poder arrepentirme de lo que le ocurrió.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle.

Nos levantamos, nos bañarnos juntos y claro después de algunas caricias logramos salir del baño y vestirnos.

A las 12 estábamos saliendo en su Aston para llegar al centro comercial. Edward no conducía rápido como estaba acostumbrado; en realidad lo hacía como un humano; pero no me molesto porque sabía que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Nos gustaba nuestra cercanía. El hecho de saber que estábamos juntos y podríamos vivir nuestra "vida" sin prisas y él uno al lado del otro.

-¿El piano será como el anterior?- A pesar del cómodo silencio no pude evitar preguntar.

-Aún no lo sé, podemos ver algunos modelos y decidirnos.

-¿Y lo encontraremos en un centro comercial?...-

-Bueno si no esta a la vista normalmente tienen un catálogo de instrumentos, para escoger.

-Ahh.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, levantamos muchas miradas; no se si fue porque somos atractivos a los ojos de los humanos, o porque jamás no veían en el centro comercial.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el interior, Edward me guio a la tienda, y cuando llegamos a esta, varias empleadas y empleados, nos miraron como si fuéramos carne fresca y ellos fueron lobos hambrientos. Si fuera humana aún, sentiría escalofríos.

Después de disputas entre ellos una chica se nos acercó, y por medio de mi vista periférica pude notar como se subía aún más su falda y soltaba los tres primeros botones de su blusa. Más insinuante no se pudo ver.

Algo que llamo mi atención fue que atrás de ella venía un chico; y note que Edward me sujetaba con mayor fuerza de mi cintura. Al parecer que le coqueteen estaba bien; pero cuando a mi tratan de coquetearme es un asunto alarmante.

-BUENAS TARDES…-Chica

-BIENBENIDOS A "PEACE HARMONY", PODEMOS AYUDAR EN ALGO…-Chico

El empleado se dirigió a mí y ella se dirigió exclusivamente a mi Edward.

-En realidad queríamos ver los pianos de cola; mi esposa y yo somos amantes de la música clásica.-Hablo Edward sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los empleados.

Ambos se mostraron desilusionados con la mención "mi esposa y yo"; y sentí como buscaban el anillo en seguida. Sin embargo una chispa de esperanza se pudo observar en sus ojos; y Edward soltó un gruñido solo perceptible para mis sensibles oídos.

-Síganme por favor.- La voz de la empleada fue empalagosa e insinuante.

Edward jalo de mí y estuvimos viendo los pianos; de vez en cuando hacíamos pequeños comentarios sobre estos.

Al final pude observar un hermosos piano; se parecía al que tenía, solo que este era más robusto, era negro y tenía pequeños detalles como grabados en color plata, era hermoso; no me percate de que Edward estaba tras de mí hasta que me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y me estrecho.

-Lo has encontrado, es hermoso…- Me susurro.

Llamo a los empleados y casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas cuando mi esposo les dijo que deseaba que le enviarán el piano a nuestra casa sin siquiera saber el precio. Y poco después se volvió a repetir la escena cuando les entrego el cheque con una enorme cantidad de dinero.

Salimos de la tienda y regresamos a casa. Durante todo el trayecto me mantuve callada; por alguna razón necesitaba hablar con Edward de lo que pasó conmigo en la depresión, pero no sabía como decirlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa solo nos acostamos en nuestra cama y estuvimos abrazados todo el tiempo; yo aún pensaba en la conversación que debía mantener con Edward.

Pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada del domingo y nosotros seguíamos en la misma posición.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Me pregunto, y no deje escapar que en su tono de voz había cierto deje de pánico.

No hable, no sabía que decirle.

-¿Bella, amor?, dime que ocurre, estas …..Distante….- No hubo respuesta de mi parte.- Por favor, dímelo no quiero volver a perderte.- Me suplico, y decidí que era hora.

-Quiero contártelo; pero no se como.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?, ¿estas completamente segura?

-Sí solo no se como hacerlo…. Es complicado Edward.

-Sabes que la razón por la que quiero que me lo cuentes es solo porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que siguió a mi espléndida respuesta.

Edward espero pacientemente a que yo me decidiera.

-Te amo.- Quizás con eso debía empezar.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo.

-Edward quiero que me digas lo que tú sentiste.

-"…"-

-Por favor… se que para ti también fue difícil; y quiero que tu también te abras a mi; no quiero secretos en nuestra relación.

-Bella, algunas cosas es mejor guardarlas en secreto….- Susurró.

-Tan malo fue…-Mi voz sonó más aguda, y con un sonido a desesperación. Él no habló.

-Por favor Edward, quiero saberlo.

Lo pensó.

-Te lo diré a cambio de algo.

-Pide lo que quieras.

-Muéstramelo…. Muéstrame los pensamientos de tu depresión.

Ahora fue mi turno de enmudecer, no podía mostrárselos, se que con el simple hecho de decírselo sería malo.

-Bella, yo tampoco quiero secretos entre nosotros y quiero comprenderte mejor, por favor hazlo por mí muéstrame lo que pasó.

-Eso no es justo.

-Eso no importa, muéstrame.

¿Debía hacerle caso?, ¿debía mostrarle lo que paso?; es cierto que no quería secretos entre nosotros, pero esto solo haría que sufriera más. Ya había sufrido él lo suficiente. Pero después pensé en que si no se lo mostraba el no me diría nada.

-Si te lo muestro, tú me dirás absolutamente todo lo que pasaste.

Lo dudó un poco, pero al fin me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo juró.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Si te lo muestro, tú me dirás absolutamente todo lo que pasaste.

Lo dudé, eso también incluía decirle sobre mis pequeños episodios de arranque emocional, las veces en que la culpe por lo que pasaba; las veces que tuve que masturbarme. Pero si no aceptaba, jamás sabría exactamente que fue por lo que paso.

-Lo juró.- Se lo dije mirándola a los ojos, para que observara la fuerte convicción que poseía en mis ojos.

Respiró profundamente para darse valor, nos hincamos en la cama, tomo mi cara en sus manos y cerro los ojos.

Lo primero que vi, fueron imágenes borrosas, como si en una televisión las imágenes se distorsionarán.

Poco a poco, pude ver bien. Era nuestra cita, el momento en que ambos nos frustramos con la inoportunidad del empleado….

**(NO CREO QUE SEA NECESARIO VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO TODO¿¿¿ O SI???) ASI QUE ME SALTARE ESA PARTE.**

….Por ultimo lo que vi, fue cuando leyó el poema de William Wordworks y pensó en todo lo que según ella había provocado.

-Eso es todo…- Me dijo; como si esperara un veredicto del cual dependiera su vida.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa…., esto solo paso.

-Pero no debió pasar…

-Pero paso, el hecho de que seamos seres inmortales y poseamos poderes increíbles para los humanos no nos da beneficio por las cosas que debemos de pasar.

-Lo se…

Silencio. Bella se sentó en forma de indio en la cama y yo la imite.

-Creo que ahora tú tienes que contarme a mí.

Sentí pánico… ¿Me juzgaría?

**BELLA POV.**

Después de decirle eso, Edward se quedo callado y muy serio; su semblante delataba que pensaba en como decírmelo, y por un momento note que pensaba en la posibilidad de mentirme.

-Edward solo dímelo, ¿sí?; necesito saberlo.

El silencio volvió a reinar sobre nosotros.

-Yo…- empezó, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta.

-Solo dilo.

-Cuando te lleve al auto, bueno; me sentí mal, y dude de mi porque no te podía sacar de tu letargo. Creí por un momento que no era tan importante como para que me notarás….

**(¿TENGO QUE PONER LO QUE SINTIO EDWARD CUANDO USTEDES YA LO SABEN?... ME SALTARE TODO ESO…. SI LES DA CURIOSIDAD ALGO, SI QUIEREN ME LO PREGUNTA EN UNO DE SUS ADORADOS RENVIEWS Y YO SE LOS CONTESTO.)**

Edward termino de contarme todo, absolutamente todo; incluso lo de…mmm… su… ¿problema?.... cuando él… bueno… él trataba de…. ¿satisfacerse?

Si fuera humana, estaría más que roja; estaba segura que no hubiera necesitado comprar un farolito de navidad, porque yo hubiera servido como uno.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo trataba de entender todo lo que me dijo; es decir, se que le hice mucho daño; pero jamás se me ocurrió que él necesitaba desahogarse de una frustración sexual, que tenía. Al principio sentía dolor y un poco de ira, es decir, me culpaba de lo que necesitaba y yo se lo otorgaba, pero después capte que después de todo si tenía culpa. Pero después pensé las veces que le entregue mi cuerpo y el lo rechazó, ¿acaso era tan enfermizo verme que por eso no me tomaba?; probablemente sí, pero recordé sus palabras. _"no quiero sexo vacío, lo haremos hasta que tu estés lista"_; no podía reclamarle. Después sentí dolor y culpa, no podía enfadarme con él, porque lo único que hizo fue buscar una manera de no reclamarme nada, esperando a mi estabilidad y además lo hizo solo, no busco ayuda de nadie; que estoy segura no se la hubieran negado.

-Dime algo… por favor…-Me suplicó, pero no sabía que decirle.- Bella, por favor dime algo, te juro que no sabía que pensaba cuando lo hacía, te juro que no quería pensar en culparte de algo que sabía estaba alejado de tus manos; se que puedes estar molesta y todo, pero te juro que no lo volveré a hacer; pero por favor dime algo.

-Edward no estoy molesta….

-¿No lo estas?...

-No,… es solo que no se que decirte….

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Pude ver en el reloj que estaba alado de Edward que ya eran las 7 de la mañana; tanto tiempo había pasado para poder contárnoslo todo, y ahora estábamos callados, sin saber que decir.

No tolere la distancia, me moví hasta él, y me senté a horcadas sobre él; lo bese con desesperación.

-Te amo Edward Cullen, esto no cambia nada.- Murmure contra sus labios. Sonrió torcidamente.

-Te amo Señora Cullen, y esto no cambia nada.

Nos volvimos a besar, Edward me hizo suya todo lo que quedaba del domingo y la madrugada del lunes.

Habíamos superado todo, ahora éramos felices, pronto estaría con mi familia; y este tiempo podríamos disfrutarlo como si fuera nuestra segunda luna de miel. Todo se había arreglado en mi vida.

* * *

**ESTE.... HOLA...**

**UPS!!!...:& PERDÓN... EN VERDAD NO QUERIA TARDARME TANTO....**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO... **

**EMPECE OTRA HISTORIA, E IBA A ACTUALIZAR PRIMERO ESA, SIN EMBARGO COMO NO RECIBI REVIEWS, DECIDI ACTUALIZAR ESTA PRIMERO.**

**A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO... ME HACEN FELIZ AUNQUE SEA CON POQUITAS PALABRAS...**

**TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI NUEVA HISTORIA. BUENO, PARA "SUB DIE NOCTEQUE"; ME BASE EN LA PELICULA "SPEAK" QUE ES INTERPRETADA POR KRISTEN ESTA MUY BUENA; NO LA VOY A HACER COMO EN LA PELICULA; NO LE ENCUENTRO EL CASO... PERO SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA TOMARLA... AUNQUE HAY MUCHOS FANFICS ASÍ... EN FIN... ESO ES OTRO ASUNTO...**

**ALGUIEN ME HABIA PREGUNTADO(AUNQUE CREO QUE NO LO PUSO AQUI) SOBRE LOS POEMAS DE WILLIAM W. ... BUENO... NO HE LEIDO MUCHOS DE ESTE POETA INGLES; SIN EMBARGO ESTE LO ESCUCHE EN UN CAFE Y ME GUSTO. TAMBIEN ME PREGUNTO POR EL POEMA DE LA CUCARACHA... BUENO, EL ESCRITOR SI EXISTE, SOLO QUE NO ES RECONOCIDO; SE LLAMA CARLOS SELMEN CHALELA, EL LIBRO "NECROTOPO. EL LIBRO DEL AMOR Y DE LA MUERTE"BUENO, COMO DIJE ESTE ESCRITOR NO ES RECONOCIDO; DE HECHO, LO CONOCÍ, PORQUE (RECUERDEN QUE SOY DE MÉXICO) UNA VEZ FUI POR EL PASAJE DEL METRO ZÓCALO-PINO SUAREZ, DONDE VENDEN LIBROS; Y COMO A LA MITAD DEL PASAJE HAY UN CAFE; EL DUEÑO DEL LUGAR ES EL ESCRITOR; MUY BUENO AUNQUE LO DE LA CUCARACHA, NO ES UN POEMA, ES MÁS BIEN UN MINI ENSAYO; NO LO PUSE AQUI; PORQUE NO QUERIA VIOLAR EL DERECHO DE AUTOR DE UN "VIVO" JI JI, PERO EN VERDAD QUE ES BUENO EL ESCRITOR, ES UN TANTO DIFERENTE, PORQUE EN REALIDAD ESTUDIO PSICOLOGÍA. SI TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE IR AL LUGAR CONOCERLO Y COMPRAR EL LIBRO NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN, SOLO QUE ESO SÍ NECESITAN LA MENTE ABIERTA. **

**BUENO DESPUÉS DE ESTE ...AHHHMMMMM.... COMERCIAL... ESPERO SUS REVIWES CON ANSIAS...**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE SU ESCRITORA, QUE LA HACEN FELIZ CON MUCHOS MENSAJITOS.**

**AU BIENTÔT....:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	20. Chapter 18 EXTRA, EXTRA!

_HOLA ....._

_ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MIS LOCAS OCURRENCIAS...._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!!**

**EDWARD POV.**

Los Rayos del Sol, comenzaban a bañar la piel de mi precioso ángel.

Era lunes y no pude evitar alegrarme al saber que habría luz del sol hoy, porque eso solo significaría que nos quedaríamos en casa hoy y se me ocurrían algunas cosas que hacer.

Escuché como mi teléfono vibraba en la mesita de noche. Lo tome sin mover a mi amada que se hallaba recostada sobre mi pecho; en cuanto leí el mensaje de texto sentí tristeza, se habían arruinado mis planes

"_El día se nublará, habrá examen sorpresa no te lo puedes perder. Esperó que Bella se encuentre mejor. Los quiero. Alice."_

Esta bien no podía faltar, pero aún así me alegré al notar que Alice todavía no sabía nada y eso era muy bueno porque quería decir que la tendría solo para mí y podía no compartirla por algunos días más.

-Amor, es hora de levantarnos, debemos ir a la universidad…- Mi precioso ángel seguía con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

-Pero salió el sol, creo que sería mejor quedarnos en cama; además tengo algunas ideas de lo que podríamos hacer.

Lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera tan … sexy. Y acto seguido comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra mi pelvis. No se en que momento la había tomado y ahora la besaba de manera demandante. Simplemente me volvía loco. Bien… quizás hacerlo antes de la escuela no sería tan malo.

…………**..(Algunos besos y caricias…. Y cosas extras después)……**

Trataba de recuperar mi aliento, aunque no fuera necesario… lo que Bella y yo acabamos de hacer fue….WWWAAAOOOOO. Faltaban 10 minutos para que empezará la escuela y el cielo comenzó a nublarse.

-Bella, amor… en serio me encantaría quedarme a repetir infinidad de veces lo que acabamos de hacer, pero sinceramente necesitamos ir a la universidad…

Mi querida esposa me vio a los ojos e hizo un adorable puchero, pero se levanto en seguida. Corrió al baño y se encerró, escuche como habría la llave de la regadera para bañarse.

Yo por mi parte me fui a bañar al otro baño,……

En menos de 2 minutos ya nos encontrábamos ambos camino a la universidad. Llegamos 3 minutos antes de que comenzarán las clases.

-Belllsssss!!!!!!

Si esa era la voz molesta de Elle.

-Hola… ¿me esperabas?...-A pesar de que no me agradará la chica, sabía que era importante para mi ángel por ello no la moleste.

-¿Yo?... "no como crees…"-sarcasmo- waooo como que estas muy feliz… no me digas conseguiste el divorcio y ahora buscas pretendiente… no te preocupes todos quieren tenerte entre sus manos para……

-Basta Elle…. Estoy feliz, no me he divorciado y no planeo hacerlo…. Ah y por supuesto que no busco remplazo de Edward…

-Ahhh!!! :( que pena…-

Esa maldita chiquilla quien se cree para decir todo eso en mi presencia…. Creo que se escucho mi gruñido por lo que dijo pero actuó como si nada; Bells tendría que recompensarme por no destrozar a su amiga.

-Vamos Bella se nos hace tarde….

-Si voy en seguida…

-Bien me adelantare… ahhh … Adiós.-Lo ultimo lo dijo dijrijiendose a mi, solo moví mi cabeza para que supiera que la había escuchado. El tato de mi linda esposa en mi mejilla hizo que me relajara, ni siquiera había notado que me había puesto tenso…

-Sabes que ella lo dice en broma…

-Lo sé, aunque eso no hace que me agrade…

-Gracias… se que se porta mal contigo y aún así no haces nada….

-No tienes que agradecer…-Voltee a ver la torre del reloj faltaba minuto y medio para que las clases comenzarán…-Será mejor que vayas a tus clases sino llegarás tarde…

-Bien… Te amo…

-Como yo a ti……… ¿Bella?.... me dijiste que no ibas a tener todas tus clases…. Nos podríamos ver en algunas…

-Claro…. No tendré mi segunda hora…. Podría ir a tu salón… ¿se molestarán si entró contigo a tus clases?...

-No lo harán… ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?...

-No no te preocupes….sabes eso es bueno….

-¿el que?....

-Bueno es que Elle va hacer un trabajo en esa hora, así no estaré sola….

-Bien…. Te esperare….

Sin más nos separamos y cada uno tomo dirección hacia sus salones.

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando llegue al salón el maestro entro enseguida, a decir verdad me hubiera gustado antes hablar con Elle sobre Edward, siempre le había molestado que estuviera conmigo, sin embargo jamás había dicho cosas en su cara como lo hizo hoy en la mañana. Eso realmente era molesto, porque Elle me encantaba, es de esas pocas personas con las que he podido convivir siendo vampira y eso no parece afectarla; pero Edward es el amor de mi existencia y no iba permitir que Elle siguiera comportándose de esa manera con él. Tome mi asiento a su lado y creí que sería bueno tener una pequeña conversación.

-¿Elle?...-Susurre.

-¿Sí que ocurre…..?

-Bueno… es sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana…

Ella simplemente se volteo a verme disimuladamente. Absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta de nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué ocurre con lo de esta mañana?- Su voz aunque en un susurro sumamente débil, lo pude escuchar de una manera clara, y por supuesto note que su voz era afilada, como cuando Edward se enfada y trata de contenerse para no decir cosas que no quiere decir o para contenerse para no levantar la voz.

-Bueno… verás, no me gusto que dijeras esas cosas a Edward…..-No obtuve ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, solo vi que frunció el seño.- Elle él es mi esposo y lo amo con locura…. Tu eres mi amiga, una muy buena por cierto…. Algo extraña y quizás un poco alocada…- Traté de que esto no fuera una conversación con la cual ambas nos enfadáramos, Elle me importaba después de todo.- ¿Elle?... por favor …tu eres mi amiga, pero Edward mi amor… no quiero que le digas esas cosas… por favor….

Elle volteo a ver al maestro, no sabía si me daría la respuesta que yo esperaba con ansias.

-Bien… pero solo será porque tu me lo estas pidiendo…-Era como si se diera por vencida de algo.

-Gracias…

-Claro… ¿vendrás conmigo para lo del trabajo que no he hecho?

-En realidad, pensaba ir con Edward en ese momento; ¿quieres venir?

-No… no quiero interrumpir…- Su voz salió como con veneno, me pregunte si estaba enojada conmigo.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación.

En menos de lo que esperaba me encontraba recorriendo los edificios en los que se impartía negocios. Me sabía por completo el horario de Edward, y por supuesto sabía en que salones le tocaba; pero jamás había recorrido estos pasillos, por lo que se podía decir que estaba completamente perdida.

Me acerque a un par se chicas que estaban hablando un chico que las traía locas.

-Si Giselle, es absolutamente guapo, creo que me invitará al baile de navidad….

-En serio… Dios… me gustaría que me volteará a ver como a ti Danae …

-Cariño eso no pasará, todos sabemos que irá conmigo… es decir, se nota su atracción hacia mi…

-Hola, disculpen me podrían ayudar…- Enserio que trate de sonar lo más amigable que puede, pero enseguida me arrepentí de haber pedido su ayuda. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que ambas se mostraron altaneras y sumamente descorteses al mirarme de arriba hacia abajo descaradamente.

-Querida, dinos… ¿en que te podemos ayudar?...- Por la conversación que escuche hace algunos momentos, supe que la que me hablo tan hipócritamente había sido Danae.

-Bueno… estoy buscando un salón… es el 722 se supone que ahí debe de estar el grupo 1106 de la carrera de negocios…

-Que casualidad cariño, nosotras vamos en ese grupo. – Danae me observaba como si fuera un amuleto, estoy casi segura que era porque a los ojos humanos resultamos hermosos y ella quería hacerse amiga mía; creo que por primera vez me sentí aceptada, aunque repudiaba que solo fuera de esas personas superfluas. Quizás era por eso que me encantaba Elle; ella jamás se fijo en eso… al contrario ella alejaba las personas que eran como Danae. – Vamos querida, iremos juntas para que no te pierdas.

-Ok… gracias…

Camine a su lado, y note que eran las populares de esta carrera, a todos los que los consideraban buenos les sonreían, saludaban a algunos y otros simplemente podían observarlas.

Jamás en mi vida me había arrepentido de hablarle a personas como en esta ocasión.

-Entonces querida, ¿eres nueva?

-Bueno… sí… acabo de entrar a la facultad, este es mi primer año; pero yo estoy en la carrera de Literatura inglesa.

-Oh… ya veo…

Danae era la única que hablaba es como si ella fuera la ALFA del pequeño grupo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al salón. Aún no llegaba el maestro por lo que pude ver; todos estaban hablando y estaban parados. Vi a mi hermoso Edward leyendo.

-Hola….- Un sujeto se me acercó y arrastró su voz.- Danae… no piensas presentarme a tu amiga.

Esto si que sería interesante, yo no le había dicho mi nombre a ella y me vio como pidiendo mi ayuda. No tenía la mínima atención en presentarme pero supongo que le debía el favor por haberme traído. Abrí mi boca para responder. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Danae soltó un chillido extraño y se paso por enfrente mí. No entendí lo que pasaba hasta que lo vi. Fue cuando me di cuenta de todo.

"_-Si Giselle, es absolutamente guapo, creo que me invitará al baile de navidad…."_

"_-En serio… Dios… me gustaría que me volteará a ver como a ti Danae …"_

Estaban hablando de mi Edward, como no pude entender que se referían a Edward cuando me dijeron que estaban en el mismo grupo. Quizas eso no me molestaba sino el que Giselle haya mencionado "_me gustaría que me volteará a ver como a ti Danae …" _¿Edward la miraba? ¿Por qué?...

Entonces los vi, Danae se le arrojo encima a Edward y él solo se me quedo mirando.

Esto era demasiado… vengo a ver a Edward y esta… esta… zorra… si eso era... una zorra se le aventaba encima, y lo mejor de todo era que él no hacía nada para quitársela de encima…

Sabía desde un principio que esto pasaría, es decir sabía que tendríamos que irnos de la universidad, porque algo así pasaría. Quería que soltara a mi Edward, ahora, y quería que Edward se la quitara de encima. ¿Por qué ninguno hacia nada?... Entonces lo vi… ella era castaña… ¿acaso Edward ya no me quería?... el dijo que las preferías morenas, y ella era bonita debo admitirlo.

Es increíble esto de los celos, no me importaba que le importará a Edward… el era MIO, nos juramos amor eterno… estábamos casados……… no me importaba si no la soltaba en este instante los titulares del día de mañana de los periódicos anunciarían algo como…"EXTRA, EXTRA… LOCA DE AMOR ASESINA A CHICA POR ABRAZAR A SU ESPOSO" o como " EL AMOR ES HOMICIDA"

Después de mi pequeño desliz note que Edward tomaba los brazos de Danae y los comenzaba a bajar, lentamente….esperen ¿lentamente?... si él podía hacerlo más rápido ¿por que demonios no lo hacía?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Todo lo que pensé lo hice en una milésima de fracción de segundo… Edward y yo teníamos que actuar como humanos…

Esto de la velocidad vampírica tiene sus inconvenientes.

-¿Danae?... ¿qué haces?...

-Hay Edward es que te extrañe…

-"…"…-Edward no hablo solo hizo un gesto extraño… como no comprendiendo. En serio _¿quién se creé esa tipa?_

-Claro…. Bueno me permites…

Sin más la dejo a un lado y se reunió conmigo enseguida. Baje la mirada al piso, ahora comenzaba a sentirme avergonzada; ¿como pude creer esas cosas de Edward?

Estiró su mano derecho y con su pulgar e índice tomo mi barbilla y la subió para que pudiera verlo.

-Hola…- Me dijo suavemente. Escuche un gruñido por parte de Danae, y del chico que seguía a mi lado, eso me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-Hola…- le conteste.

Estábamos en nuestro mundo comunicándonos con nuestra mirada, nada importaba. Pero como siempre alguien tiene que arruinar los momentos felices escuchamos como el chico "x" se aclaraba la garganta y vi como Danae tomaba fuertemente el brazo de Edward y me miraba de una manera asesina.

-Si bueno Edward… ¿cuéntame quién es tu amiga?- Pregunto el chico, escuche un gruñido sofocado de Edward. Pero enseguida puso una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Amiga, John?... no espera, permíteme sacarte de la duda… John, Danae, Giselle, permítanme presentarle a Isabella Cullen….

-A tu hermana… debiste decirme que tenías una hermana tan hermosa…- interrumpió

-No John… ella no es mi hermana, ella es mi esposa. Ahora si me permiten, llevaré a mi _esposa_ a que tome asiento junto a mí.

Edward tiro de mi mano y me llevo con él, siempre me había encantado que Edward me reclamará como suya ante otros. Ver la cara de todos en la suma estupefacción fue asombroso.

Pero aún así no podía quitarme la vergüenza de lo que había pesado antes, y se que Edward se había dado cuenta de ello. Eso solo quería decir que se lo tendría que decir en algún momento del día, aunque no quisiera. Quizás no era tan bueno eso de decirnos lo que nos ocurría, después de todo.

Edward me llevo hasta su asiento, y yo tome el lugar de su lado derecho. Me beso delicadamente en los labios…

-Aún así me lo dirás en casa ¿de acuerdo?...

Maldición, no lo dejaría pasar. Yo simplemente asentí. En seguida el profesor llego. Hizo que me presentará ante todos, cosa que me molesto… aunque era una persona agradable su maestro note que coqueteaba conmigo, y por alguna razón que no entendí Edward sonreía ante eso. Eso si que era extraño, Edward jamás sonreía ante el hecho de que alguien me coqueteará, no importaba su edad; incluso se que se puso un poco celoso de Renesme porque tenía que cuidarla cuando era más pequeña. Le tendría que preguntar sobre esto.

Cuando dije que era esposa de Edward, todos se quedaron callados y me miraron con ojos desorbitados. Note que Edward reía suavemente y sus hombros se movían ligeramente. Su maestro por otro lado, lucía… ¿decepcionado?

-¿Estas embarazada?...

Eso si que no me lo esperaba…

-No…

-Extraño… por qué se casarían sino….

-Por que nos amamos…- respondimos Edward y yo juntos… y definitivamente no concorde con el chico que nos pregunto eso, es decir, tenía tan poca fe en el amor que incluso era palpable.

La clase de Edward fue muy entretenida, pero yo tuve que irme para poder estar en las mías, no sin antes besarlo apasionadamente frente a esas niñas que trataban de quitármelo… quizás yo no pudiera leer mentes, pero estaba completamente convencida de que esto era GUERRA.

Cuando llegue a mi edificio, note que nadie estaba fuera de sus salones, eso… probablemente se debía al frío que hacia en este tiempo; recuerdo que cuando era humana, odiaba el frío… cuando conocí a Edward me encantaba el frío y los días nublados… ahora… bueno me sigue gustando porque eso me recuerda a él.

-Hey Bells!!!... y ¿cómo te fue con Edward…???- Supe que le costaba trabajo, pero sé que también lo decía para darme a entender todo estaba bien con nosotras.

-Estuvo… interesante….

-Wao… y eso fue ¿por queeeee?

-Bueno, Edward es hermoso….

-Francamente no es mi tipo…

-Bien… eso hace que una persona menos se fije en él… tiene mucha popularidad en su carrera…

-Mmmm…. Acaso tratas de decirme que estas celosa, de una chica común y corriente???

-Hey… jamás dije que estaba celosa….

-Si… claro….entonces dejaste de estarlo por algo que él hizo…..

-Sí…oye eso es trampa….- ¿Como logro que le dijera eso?

-¿Qué hizo?

-Les dijo a todos que éramos esposo… y nos besamos frente a todos…

-Ay Bella… aún así tu todavía estas dudando ¿verdad?

Definitivamente la conversión no hizo nada al respecto con que yo fuera un libro abierto para los demás.

-Sé que me amaba como yo lo amo a él, pero… vamos es un hombre debe te tener reacciones con otras chicas ¿no?

-Te ha engañado antes…

-No…

-_"Nunca cambiarás"_- Lo susurró muy bajito imperceptible para los oídos de los humanos… por lo que yo no podía hacer un comentario sobre eso.

-Crees que hago mal en desconfiar de él….

-Creo que al responder esa pregunta sería bastante imparcial.

-Aún así quisiera saber tu opinión.

… Nos quedamos calladas, ahora estábamos fuera de nuestro salón.

-¿Crees... que… no se podríamos tener una tarde de chicas…? Solo tu y yo… hablaremos de todo lo que quieras…

-Supongo que no sería mala idea…

-Bien… te pasare a recoger a tu casa solo dime a que hora y como llegar…

-La hora ponla tú…

-Te parece bien a las 5…

-Claro…

Sin más nos metimos al salón.

Las clases pasaron de una manera rápida. Y antes de que lo pudiera notar me encontraba dirigiéndome al estacionamiento.

Elle y yo nos quedamos en su coche en lo que Edward salía de clases, puesto que él hoy salía a las 2 y nosotras a la una. Fue agradable, hicimos la tarea que nos habían dejado dentro del Aston de Edward. Simplemente estar alado de Elle hacía que me comportara más como una humana.

Escuché unos golpecitos en los vidrios y al voltear vi al amor de mi existencia. Inmediatamente le abrí la puerta.

-¿Adelantando tarea?… señoritas

-Así es joven y noble caballero…- Note que Edward rodo los ojos cuando dije "joven".

-Mmm… ¿Edward?... escucha, lamento haber dicho lo que dije en la mañana, no fue correcto, te juró que no lo volveré a hacer.

Tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos en shock con lo que dijo Elle, jamás me esperé que se disculpara con Edward.

-Ahhh… claro… no hay problema y… gracias…

-Bien… creo que mejor me voy… nos vemos al rato Bells…. Edward…

-Claro Elle hasta al rato.

Elle se fue hacia su auto. Nosotros emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa.

-Y… crees que me puedas decir que quizá decir con "nos vemos al rato"…

-Ahh eso, bueno quiere tener una tarde de chicas…

Edward no hablo hasta que llegamos a casa. E incluso cuando estuvimos en ella no dijo ninguna palabra.

-¿Edward?.. Que ocurre…

-Nada…

-Eso no es verdad… en una hora Elle vendrá y yo no quiero irme si tu estas así…

-Enserio no es nada.

-Edward…

Suspiró.

-Sonaré como un niño caprichoso, pero es que yo solo quería tenerte para mí… sin compartirte con nadie más… además de que quería repetir lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana.

Lo abrace…

-Edward es la única amiga que tengo… me gustaría poder estar con ella… y bueno… supongo que podríamos hacer esas cosas cuando regrese… incluso puede que te encuentres una sorpresa…

Me sonrió de una manera que debería de ser ilegal.

-Me encanta que puedas tener una amiga aún siendo vampira, y me encanta que sepas poner un equilibrio en los aspectos de tu vida…

-Te amo…

Nos besamos, lenta, torturosa y deliciosamente nos besamos. Demostrando nuestro amor… Edward me cargó y yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura… jadeamos en busca del aire que no necesitábamos…

-Bella… debemos parar si es que quieres salir…

-…..- No le preste atención, es decir… no se ustedes pero el devorar el cuello de alguien requiere una increíble concentración…. Ya que no son solo besos sino también van involucrados mordiscos, chupetones y lo más llamativo… besos húmedos.

-Bella… por favor no me hagas esto….

Me separé de él. Y ambos descansamos las frente en el otro.

Edward me cargo hasta el sillón y se sentó. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que Elle llego.

-Hola chicos… ¿lista Bells?

-Claro…- bese a Edward antes de irme…-Hasta al rato…

-Te amo…-me susurro, lucia como si perdiera algo…

-Tranquilo Edward te la traeré sana y salva…

Creo que Elle comienza a tener muchas atenciones con Edward.

-Ohhh… gracias…-dijo incomodo.- Tengan cuidado las dos.

Sin más nos salimos de casa y nos fuimos en el carro de Elle…

-Oye y a donde vamos Elle…

-Bueno que te parece al centro comercial…

-Suena bien…- Espero que no sea una loca compradora compulsiva como ciertas personas….

Llegamos al centro comercial del centro.

-Muero de hambre… te importa si como algo antes de vagar por ahí…

-No claro que no.

Nos dirigimos a la zona de comida… Elle compro comida china…

Oficialmente amaba a Elle, no pregunto por mi apetito y por consecuencia no tuve que tragar nada desagradable.

-Edward parece ser un caballero…- Me lo dijo ni muy alto ni bajo, y sus ojos estaban dirigidos a la comida que tenía y no a mí.

-Lo es…

-Si es difícil encontrarlos… tal vez se quedó en criogenia… ¿quizás los años 1900?...

-Sí parece algo así…- Y ella no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

-¿Por qué temes?...

-Es complicado… y es una historia larga…

-Bueno… yo soy diferente a los demás tengo mente abierta y como muy lento….

Me sonrió para que yo tomara valor… Elle no era como Alice, Rose o Esme… me atrevía a decir que ella era un tanto como yo pero más ruda y agresiva…

-Conocí a Edward cuando Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron.- Aún teníamos que aparentar… así que no le conté la historia exactamente.- Ellos ya tenían a mis hermanos como hijos suyos. Edward y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos. Cuando estábamos en preparatoria, supe que sentía algo más por él; pero jamás dije nada por lo obvio… quizás.

-¿qué es lo obvio?...

-Qué él es extremadamente apuesto, siempre lo ha sido, yo por otro lado no soy muy hermosa que digamos, o no a comparación suya al menos.

-Eres hermosa y mucho… tu esencia es hermosa Bells… ¿qué paso después?

-Pues él se me declaró… fuimos novios desde entonces. Antes de venir a la universidad Edward me propuso matrimonio… Pero yo no estaba segura de ello.

-¿Tenía una vida oculta?...-lo dijo en broma.

-Pues no… hasta donde yo me haya enterado; es solo que con mi madre biológica… bueno ella no creía en el matrimonio de jóvenes, a ella le pasó con mi papá, así que yo aún no estaba muy cómoda con la idea. Pero yo… bueno… quería hacerlo… en una ocasión traté de llegar más lejos con Edward y él me paro de inmediato. Me sentí rechazada. Me dijo que no la haríamos hasta que estuviéramos juntos. Quería que no nos separáramos…

-Vaya sumamente caballeroso… definitivamente no es mi tipo…

Reímos ambas ante su comentario. No se como fui capaz de contarle todo eso, ella era como Jasper… como su don… me sentía a gusto con ella.

-Creo que te preocupas de más Bells, Edward te quiere… eso te debería de bastar…

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar dudar… tengo miedo de que un idea vea que no soy para él y se aleje…

Elle solo negó con la cabeza…

Terminó de comer y comenzamos a recorrer las tiendas… Elle dijo que necesitaba comprar algo de ropa, así que la acompañe. Buscó lo que quería, en las tallas, se las probó y salió de ahí en menos de media hora con dos blusas, tres jeans y una sudadera. Después fuimos a Victoria Secret's Compró rápido y yo observe un lindo baby doll en color azul… a Edward le encantaría.

No tardamos mucho y salimos del lugar, pusimos todo en la cajuela. Elle condujo a la zona de "entretenimiento" y paró en un edifico con luces llamativas…

No puedo creer que Elle quisiera entrar ahí… Supongo que vio mi expresión porque inmediatamente dijo…

-Vamos Bells, no haremos nada malo… además jamás hemos salido así juntas… por favor… solo un ratito…siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¿Cómo me había convencido?

No tengo la menor idea… pero ahora me encontraba entrando a ese lugar…

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS....**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A MUSE87 POR TU COMENTARIO... QUE BUENO QUE TE AGRADE LA HISTORIA...**

**COMO VERÁS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO YA SE DIO UNA VUELTA BELLA POR LOS EDIFICIOS DE NEGOCIOS... NO PUDE DEJAR A UN LADO LA INSEGURIDAD DE BELLA PORQUE CREO QUE ES ALGO CARACTERISTICO DEL PERSONAJE...**

**EN FIN **

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODAS QUE NO SOLO LEEN ESTE FINC SINO TAMBIÉN EL OTRO...**

**AHORA.... PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ME FISURE LA MUÑECA DERECHA Y COMO SOY DIESTRA... NO PODÍA HACER MUCHAS COSAS... ADEMÁS DE QUE MI SEMESTRE SE ACABO Y ME INVADIAN CON TRABAJOS Y EXAMENES... PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE AHORA ESTOY BIEN Y PODRÉ SEGUIR CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES....**

**PENSABA PONER UN FINC DE LA NAVIDAD... PERO LA VERDAD NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA....**

**ME GUSTARÍA ESCUCHAR SUS OPINIONES.... SOBRETODO (SI ES QUE LO HAGO) COMO LES GUSTARÍA... TODOS HUMANOS....TODOS VAMPIROS.... LES DIRÍA HUMANOS Y VÁMPIROS... PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE BUENO EN ESO NO NOS BASARÍAMOS EN EL LIBRO PORQUE HASTA DONDE YO RECUERDO ELLOS NO PASAN LA NAVIDAD JUNTOS... COMO HUMANA/VAMPIRO...**

**EN FIN... ESPERO SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS EN CUALQUIER COSA A OPINAR...**

**LOS QUIERE Y LES DESEA BUENAS FECHAS **

**INDICATIOS DE ´'IMMORTALITE...........:);););););););)**


	21. Chapter 19 RECOMPENSA

**CAPÍTULO XIX. NUESTRAS MADRES DICEN… SI TE PORTAS BIEN RECIBIRAS TU RECOMPENSA.**

**BELLA POV.**

Con cada paso que daba me aterraba. Jamás en mi vida humana y en mi "vida" inmortal me había interesado a entrar en este tipo de lugares.

Sentía que debía de dar media vuelta, pero la verdad no quería decepcionar a Elle.

-Tranquila Bells… no hacemos nada malo y si no quieres no le diré nada a Edward…. Yo te cuidaré.

-Es que no estoy segura….

-Solo bailaremos, yo quiero tomar un poco… pero nada más…

Seguimos caminando… ¿sería mala idea?...

El sol ya estaba oculto y podía decir que eran como las 7 u 8 de la noche….

-Hey Richard… como te va?... mira ella es mi amiga Bella…- Elle pareció entusiasta, y hablaba y me presentaba ante un gorila de seguridad.

-Hey Hellen… que bueno verte, ¿Qué tal señorita?... espero que se diviertan… ya sabes Elle cualquiera que se trate de sobrepasar contigo o con tu amiga … yo me hare cargo.

-Claro… gracias… nos vemos al rato.

-Diviértanse…

El gorila era amable debo reconocer, pero aún así no quería entrar a ese lugar.

Elle me jalo a la barra, y ella pidió vodka… lo pago y nos fuimos a sentar. Noté que ella saludaba a varias personas…

-¿Vienes seguido?

-Sí… me gusta la vida de noche; aunque tenga que dormir…. A decir verdad, creo que sería buena en la medicina… siendo doctora…

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo que dormir mucho para descansar bien… puedo dormir dos horas y seguir bien mi vida al día siguiente. Pero al menos una vez por dos semanas tengo que dormir bien….

-Vaya…

-Y… ¿ya estas mejor con lo del asunto a Edward?

-"…" – Quería gritar que no… pero ella era atenta y linda conmigo, no hubiera sido algo muy amable de mi parte.- Creo que hay una mejoría.

-Oh….- No logré engañarla, ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto; pero no dijo algo más al respecto.

-Ven, vamos a bailar…

Ni siquiera me dejo decir algo para oponerme, me jaló con prisa hacia la pista.

No sabía el nombre de la canción que estaba resonando en mis oídos; pero sabía que era la música de moda… Todos la escuchaban. **(bueno aquí ustedes se imaginan la música que quieran; como me leen de diferentes países dejaré que escojan ustedes la música)**

El ritmo era contagioso debo decir, y también un tanto sugestivo.

Nos detuvimos en el centro y Elle comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música…

-VAMOS BELLA… RELAJATE…

Me grito por encima de la música. No se porque pero me recordó a Alice, y ahora movía mis caderas al ritmo de la música.

-Ya vez no pasa nada… UUUUUUUUAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!!!**(ESO FUE COMO UN GRITO…. NO SABIA COMO PONERLO)**

Reí ante su entusiasmo…

Elle siempre estuvo conmigo y me enseño como bailar… bien… según ella.

Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, el DJ cambiaba la pista y Elle me enseño a bailar cada género que nos ponían…. Rock, regge, rap, electrónica…. Y muchísimas más….

Jamás en toda mi vida me había divertido tanto en un antro como en este momento. Elle sacaba de mí un lado que yo lo daba por inexistente… Estoy segura que ante los demás parecía exactamente lo que aparentaba ante la vista de los otros…. Una chica de 18 años que acababa de entrar a la universidad… quién creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies, solo por ser mayor de edad.

-Hola Bella!!!!....- Alec, me grito por sobre la música y la multitud. De todos los que me tenía que encontrar en este lugar tenía que ser él.

-Hola…

-Ven bailemos… - Tomo mi muñeca y me jalo hacia él…

-Bueno en realidad eso no será posible.- Intervino Elle de manera cortante, además hizo que Alec me soltará…

-Oh vamos Hellen… no te metas en esto….

-Cierra tu enorme y asquerosa boca y aléjate… no ves que estábamos divirtiendo… tú presencia nos arruina nuestra vida…

-Elle… cálmate…

-Ya escuchaste "ELLE" porque no vas a conseguirte a un hombre que tan siquiera pueda soportarte por unos minutos.

Si… Elle lo iba a atacar por lo que la tome por su cintura…

-No le hagas caso Elle… lo que pasa es que no puede tolerar la idea de que ni tu ni yo estamos interesadas en él.- Prácticamente le escupí las palabras en sus cara; él contrajo su rostro y se retiro indignado… Esperen ¿yo había dicho eso?

-Wao… Bella me sorprendes… no se porque Edward es tan sobre protector contigo si te sabes defender muy bien….

¿EDWARD?.....Oh por Dios Edward…. Voltee a ver mi reloj y confirme lo temido… eran casi las 12 revise mi celular y tenía más de 40 llamadas perdidas de él…. Diablos como no me pude dar cuenta…

Afortunadamente, o quizás desafortunadamente, Edward volvió a marcar en ese momento.

-¿Hola?...-conteste insegura… que diablos le iba a decir…

-Bella… ¿estas bien?...- me pregunto preocupado…

-Sí Edward… lo estoy… se me paso el tiempo… yo……….

-Se te paso el tiempo…. Bella casi son las 12… y………- Silencio…- ¿ESTAS EN UN ANTRO?

-Edward tranquilo yo….

-No digas nada más, voy por ti en este instante…- Elle tomo mi mano y me saco del lugar, se despidió del gorila de seguridad y nos subimos a su auto. Elle comenzó a manejar hacia mi casa muy rápido… aunque no tanto como Edward.

-No es necesario Edward ya vamos para allá.

-Bella…. ¿UN ANTRO? Dios… tú no eres así…

-Edward tranquilo llegaré en unos momentos y hablaremos con calma cuando llegue ¿sí?

Escuche como respiraba; trataba de controlarse.

-Bien… por favor ya no tardes más…

-Llegaré en unos segundos… Te amo…- Exhalo el aire que tenía dentro de su pecho.

-Yo también te amo…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que él terminara la llamada.

No puede ser, íbamos a pelear... y yo que quería hacerle el amor. Cerré mis ojos y recargue el cabeza en el respaldo… Pasaron minutos.

-Mmm… Perdón… no quería causarte problemas… no lo hice con intención alguna.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien…

-Tal vez debería de entrar y decirle que yo te hice ir al antro y después que estuvimos bailando y no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo…

-No tienes que hacerlo… yo hablaré con Edward…

Ya estábamos en casa…

**EDWARD POV.**

Dios como pudo Bella irse con Elle a un antro… y si les pasaba algo….

Bella era el amor de mi existencia y moriría si le pasaba algo, y bueno… Elle era amiga de Bella y mi amor estaría triste si a ella le pasaba algo y no pudiera evitarlo, tal vez se volvería a deprimir y yo no podía soportarlo una vez más…

Escuche el auto de Elle acercarse… bueno pronto tendría a Bella en mis brazos.

_-Mmm… Perdón… no quería causarte problemas… no lo hice con intención alguna._- Hellen sonaba en verdad arrepentida.

_-No te preocupes todo estará bien…_- Mi Bella siempre tan bondadosa, tratando de no hacerla sentir mal.

_-Tal vez debería de entrar y decirle que yo te hice ir al antro y después que estuvimos bailando y no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo…_- Hellen comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían hecho en el antro… me enseño a una Bella feliz, comportándose como una chica de su edad. También me enseño como puso a aquel chico en su lugar.

_-No tienes que hacerlo… yo hablaré con Edward…_

Se quedaron un momento en silencio… y curiosamente como Hellen ya me había mostrado lo que quería que viera no pude leer más su mente.

Extraño.

-_Nos divertimos ¿no?_

_-Sí… mucho… Elle no se como ´pero sacas de mi partes que no conocía._

_-Me gusta ayudarte… _- Dijo arrogantemente.

_-Pues gracias…_ -Mi Bella le contesto del mismo modo… jugaba su juego.

_-Bueno…. Tal vez… si tu esposo no se pone muy enojado… bueno… podríamos ir otra vez… me la pase muy bien contigo_

_-Supongo que podríamos hacerlo nuevamente…_

_-Genial… _

Ahora no escuchaba nada…

-_Bueno… no es que no disfrute de tu compañía Bella… pero creo que ya ocasione muchos problemas, y tienes una fiera a la cual calmar…_

Río en respuesta…-_Que bueno que no me quieras sacar de tu auto querida amiga…._

_-Ya vez… soy pura sinceridad…_

Hubo otro silencio….

_-Todo estará bien Bella… confía en mí y ahora ve._

ACASO MI AMOR… ESTABA ASUSTADA DE ENFRENTARME…

_-Ok… nos vemos el lunes Elle._

_-Hasta el lunes Bells._

_--- Escucha Edward… no paso nada tu lo viste… deja a Bella divertirse…---_

Fue el último pensamiento que escuche de Elle.

Mi Bella entro… como si yo fuera su padre y llegara tarde de una noche con sus amigas… parecía una niña regañada.

**BELLA POV.**

Entre a la casa mirando el suelo…

No necesitaba voltear y saber que Edward me miraba y esperaba una explicación…

Me sentía exactamente como una chica que llega tarde a su casa tras una noche de parranda.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nadie dijo nada.

Odiaba cuando nos enojábamos, era tan tormentoso.

-Bueno… ya estoy aquí…- Rompí el silencio de una vez por todas. Esto trajo a mi mente recuerdos de mi vida humana, cuando me escape de la vigilancia de Edward y de Alice y logré ir hasta la Push.

-¿Te divertiste?...- Su voz era neutra y al observar su rostro note que este no tenía ninguna expresión. ¿Qué debí decirle?... tal vez sus emociones se modificarán una vez que le haya dicho algo.

-Sí…- susurré dudando, sabía que él iba a notarlo en seguida.

No me defraudó; suspiró, dio media vuelta y camino hasta el sillón donde se sentó. Eso me desconcertó.

-Ven aquí…- Me dijo con voz suave y extendiendo los brazos para que yo pudiera sentarme en su regazo.

Camine a paso humano, no sabía que esperaba pero esto… definitivamente no lo era.

Hice caso, me senté en su regazo y abrace su tronco, mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre su pecho. El cerró sus brazos a mí alrededor, reconfortándome, su cabeza quedo recostada sobre la mía. Ambos soltamos un suspiró, ante lo que sonreí y me percate de que él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuéntame como estuvo?...

Levante mi cabeza y fije mis ojos sobre los de él. Lo miré intrigada y sorprendida. ¿No se supone que estaba molesto por lo del antro? Supongo que lo noto en seguida, porque acaricio mi mejilla

-Cariño, se que fui duro y tonto que te hablará así por teléfono, pero creo que aún no puedo evitar querer protegerte sabiendo tu puedes hacerlo. Si tú no estás a mi lado, bueno me sigo poniendo ansioso.

Su mirada me decía la verdad. No podía enojarme con él.

-Estuvo bien… Elle saca de mí un lado que es absolutamente desconocido para mí. Espera…. Te lo mostrare.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y permití que viera en mi mente todo lo que habíamos hecho… con excepción de algunas platicas que tuvimos sobre él.

Cuando termine, baje mis manos y las coloque sobre su pecho.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras… Sabes no fue mi intención… sabes que es difícil no escuchar siendo nosotros tenemos un buen oído… no pude evitar oír lo que decían de salir nuevamente…- Ok… esto no era precisamente un tema que quería discutir en este momento.- Por mí no hay problema, aunque me gustaría que me lo dijeras antes para tener planes.

-No quisiera dejarte solo…

-No te preocupes por eso, podre encontrar que hacer. Me gusta que puedas divertir así…

-Hablaremos después de eso ¿sí?...

-Esta bien.

Nos quedamos abrazos, Edward era muy comprensivo conmigo. Tenía que recompensarlo, entonces recordé lo que traía en mi bolsa de compras.

Me levante de sus piernas, él me miró desconcertado.

Espera aquí unos minutos, y no te muevas.

-Esta bien,- me respondió un tanto dudoso.

Bese sus labios antes de ir a la habitación y ponerme el conjunto que compre para que él tuviera su recompensa.

Me quedaba bien debo decir y se que a él le iba a encantar.

Acomode mi cabello, en alguna ocasión me dijo que e gustaba que mi cabello estuviera alborotado, decía que era sexy, así que hice que se esponjara un poco y lo desordene.

Me senté en medio de la cama.

-Edward sube a nuestra habitación…- Dije, no muy alto sabía que él me escucharía.

Escuché como poco a poco subía las escaleras y como tomó el pomo de la puerta.

**Edward POV.**

Me quede quieto en el sillón, no me moví para nada de hecho lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar eran los suaves pasos que Bella daba sobre nuestra habitación. También el aire al entrar y salir de mis pulmones.

Esto me recordó cuando Bella era humana y me pedía sus minutos humanos.

-Edward sube a nuestra habitación…- Pidió mi ángel con aquella hermosa voz.

No lo dude y comencé a subir hacia nuestra habitación; escuche como su respiración se hacía un poco más acelerada aunque era un cambio que pocos de nosotros registraríamos, que puedo decir… conozco a mi esposa.

Abrí la puerta y lo que me encontré me dejo sin palabras.

Bella se encontraba sentada muy sensualmente en medio de nuestro lecho; llevaba puesto un babydoll de color azul, y su cabello estaba alborotado. Mi cuerpo reacciono ante la imagen.

Poco a poco, me acerque a ella, la observe como si ella fuera mi "presa"; y en cierto modo lo era, la iba a devorar.

-Te has portado muy amable conmigo… espero que te guste tu recompensa…

La bese, con pasión, con amor, con ahínco… ¡como amo a esta mujer!

Nos fuimos recostando, yo quedando sobre ella, y no pude evitar destruir su hermoso babydoll… no importa le compraría millones de ellos.

La besaba por todas partes, la tocaba… ella hacia lo mismo… no tenía que detenerme. Ella era mía y yo era suyo.

La penetre sin más y ambos soltamos un grito de placer, ella con todas sus fuerzas aventó mi cuerpo. Yo por supuesto que no la soltaría y terminamos en el suelo. Ahora ella estaba sobre mí montándome.

Comenzó a moverse lento y yo anhelaba más. Empuje mis caderas hacia arriba para darle a entender que era lo que yo quería. Ella me empujo y me besó vorazmente, mordiéndome los labios de una manera tan sexy que creí perder el control.

Control…

Mi Bella me decía que ella iba a controlar la situación.

Solo esperaba que no me torturara mucho.

Tomo un ritmo lento y yo sentía venirme con cada movimiento suyo.

Beso y lamio mi pecho. Esto era el paraíso.

-Bella… por favor…- Le suplique, quería que fuera más rápido.

Me complació, poco a poco fue haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos y después de algunos momentos ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo.

Dijimos nuestros nombres al tocar la cima.

Y por supuesto no nos detuvimos; lo volvimos a hacer muchas veces más en es fin de semana.

……………………

Ahora estábamos sobre nuestra cama. Las sabanas cubrían nuestros cuerpos desnudos; yo solo miraba al hermoso ángel que Dios, al apiadarse de mí me obsequio. Sus hermosos ojos ahora dorados me miraban, y mostraban todo… absolutamente todo.

Ella era…

Tan cálida.

Tan pura.

Tan exquisita.

Tan asombrosa.

Tan hermosa.

Tan… tan mi Bella.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS....**

**LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO... PERO POR FIN AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPEROQ UE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUE PASAN Y ME DEJAN UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO EN DICIENDOME LO MUCHO QUE LES GUSTA EL FINC...**

**ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS MAS...**

**BUENO.... DE AHORA EN ADELANTE... HARE QUE EL TIEMPO PASE MAS RÁPIDO... EN LA HISTORIA....**

**NECESITAMOS UN POCO DE ACCION-DRAMA NO...**

**BUENO... EN MI IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA.... CAMBIE UN POCO LAS COSAS... PERO LA IDEA PRINCIPAL... SEGUIRA SIENDO LA MISMA....**

**LES DEJARE UNA PISTA..... ¿CONOCEN LOS COMPLEJOS DE LOS NIÑOS Y ADOLESCENTES, CON SUS PADRES?**

**POR ESO NECESITABA UN PERSONAJE EXTRA.... "ELLE", ELLA SERA .-....... INTERESANTE E IMPORTANTE....**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO...**

**ESPERO QUE TENGAN U BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA... Y LOS QUE YA REGRESAN A CLASE... O YA REGRESARON... LES DESEO QUE LES VAYA BIEN EN LA ESCUELA....**

**UN ABRAZO DE **

**INDICATIONS DE L'IMMORTALITE.**


End file.
